Tides of Time
by TheQueenOfWinds
Summary: (Sequel to Dream on the Dancefloor) Weeks after the events of DotDf Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff are quickly adapting to the strage ways of the future with a plan to recover the lost pages of the myterious 'Book of Time' scattered throughout the world.. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: Flash Bang Fiasco

Tides of Time Chapter 1: Flash Bang Fiasco

**Welcome back my minions! How are you? Good? Good, that's good. Well I really don't have much to say since I have absolutely no... I forget what I was going to say... Damn it, I need coffee... Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, all copyrights belong to Disney. I only own Andrew and the other OC supporting cast.**

**.**

"Hahaha! Take _THAT_!" Princess Anna cried as she furiously mashed the buttons on Andrew's X-PS9 controller, cheering loudly whenever the virtual soldier on the screen that she was controlling eliminated a hostile soldier or munitions.

Meanwhile Queen Elsa, who was reading a small book on recent world history to educate herself, was completely lost in her thoughts. It had been 3 weeks to the day that she had first been transported to the future, 3 weeks since she met Andrew.

Andrew; what an interesting one he was. A 20 year old retired U.S. Marine, with power over flames, a serious drinking problem, something he should not even _have_ so young, issues with his parents, fierce hatred of his old friends... But also a heart of gold, always putting his own problems to the side in order to help Elsa in any way he could, and she absolutely loved him with all of her heart for that.

It had been such a wild ride, being exposed to new people, things, and ideals; it was enough to drive her insane at times, however Andrew's constant presence would always sooth her anxiety whenever it got out of line, until recently that is.

After the events of the ball, Andrew had spent nearly all of his free time at the library that was down the street researching the mysterious 'Book of Time' that Norris had sent Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff to the future, and it was beginning to worry Elsa. Whenever he wasn't at work he was at the library, slaving over book after book, in a desperate attempt to find anything relating to the Book of Time; he was even losing sleep the past few days in order to research and plan the groups trip.

_"Stinks to be you!"_ Anna whooped excitedly as another soldier on the screen was blown sky-high, startling the young queen out of her trance as she dropped her book on the floor with an audible thud.

Once Elsa recovered from her fright, she began to observe Anna playing on Andrew's gaming system, her fingers moving seamlessly around on the oddly shaped piece of plastic nestled in her palms, which controlled every single action that her character made on the screen, and if what was happening on said screen was anything to go on, then God help humanity should Anna find herself in a situation which involved her handling a gun.

After a few more moments of silent consideration at the possible destruction of the world by Anna's hand, Elsa decided that she would take a crack at bringing Andrew home, if only for a few hours, since the pain of her loneliness was becoming unbearable.

"Hey Anna, I'll be right back... I'm going to go see if Andrew wants to eat dinner with us today..." Elsa muttered dejectedly as she pulled herself to her feet, grabbing her new sweatshirt that Andrew gave her a few days ago on her way up.

"Alright." Anna quickly replied, not even registering what her elder sister had said, as her mind was completely engrossed in the game in front of her, evident by the determined look on her face, her tongue sticking out slightly to the side, with her eyes in a slight squint.

With a small smile directed towards Anna, Elsa threw her sweatshirt on over her shoulders and made her way over to the front door, sighing in concern as she did so, silently hoping she could convince Andrew to spend some time with her.

.

"God-_damn it_... Another fucking fairytale, that's the 6th one tonight..." Andrew, who was garbed in camouflage pants and a black shirt with an eye on the front, groaned as he threw the book he was looking over onto the floor, adding to a small pile slowly forming in the corner of the room whenever a particular book failed to offer up the information that Andrew was praying would be contained within.

"Dude maybe you should take a break, go see Elsa for a few hours, maybe take a nap or something, I can hold down the fort while you're gone, I'll text if I find anything, alright?" Roc, who had offered his services to assist Andrew in finding information on the Book of Time, said as he closed the book he was skimming over, prior to reaching for his 3rd cup of coffee of the evening, but only after throwing on his dark green sweatshirt, after realizing that the library wasn't going to be keeping the heat on for the two young men much longer.

"I can't, I have to learn as much as I can about this book before we all leave for London tomorrow night, and the fact that half of these books are nothing but _fucking stories_ doesn't help..." Andrew explained as he stood up and turned to reach for another book from the long line of text all labeled 'Arendelle history' in one way or another sitting on the shelf behind him, selecting the one closest to him, bring the thick book down with minimal effort.

"You sure you don't want to bro? You've been here for 10 hours now, you look like you're about to pass out." Roc was right; Andrew had large bags under his bloodshot eyes, with discarded coffee cups littered around his area of the table, some even stacked in a triangular fashion while Roc was searching for more relevant material on the subject.

"10 hours? Are you sure? I thought it was only like 4 pm."

"Andrew, _it's 9_." this comment sent waves of confusion throughout the young soldiers mind; had he really been cooped up in the library for all that time?

"Shit..." Andrew grumbled, surrendering to the superior argument of his friend, prior to picking up his phone and keys, and turned around to sprint towards the door as fast as he could, knowing that Elsa and Anna had probably torn apart his apartment in search of nourishment after not eating all day, after all, the young man had neglected going to the grocery store for the last few days, which left the house without any food. However, just as he began to run, he noticed the one girl that always seemed to brighten his day no matter what was happening entering through the library's main doors dressed in light blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt, and so, quickly changed his direction towards her, while simultaneously slowing down considerably, to a walking pace, showing Elsa that he was alright.

"Hey! Andrew!" Elsa called out when she spotted her boyfriend, a large smile appearing on her face as he held his arms open for Elsa to fill with a hug, a task she proceeded to accomplish with admirable speed, nearly bounding across the room to feel Andrew's arms wrap around her like a shield.

"Hey, what's up Snowangel?" Andrew asked as he chuckled softly at the young queen who was rubbing her forehead into his chest, displaying behavior akin to an affectionate dog.

"I missed you, I just wanted to come see if I could be any help, and if you would eat dinner with us tonight?" Elsa offered, before quickly adding with a small pout and sparkling eyes "And maybe spending a little time with me?"

Andrew couldn't help but feel guilty at Elsa's last comment, while it was true that he was practically killing himself researching all for her sake, it was also true that he'd been neglecting her for the last few weeks in order to spend as much time as he could researching, and while he'd learned quite a large amount about the Book of Time, he realized he should probably end his studies until after they were traveling and the information would be needed, since he and the rest of the group, including Roc and Hannah, who had begun dating shortly after the ball, would be on a plane bound for London, England tomorrow night.

"Alright Snowangel, what do you want for dinner?" Andrew asked as he pulled out his phone, almost certainly knowing what the young queen would reply with.

"Pizza please!" Bingo.

"Got it..." Andrew began but stopped himself and held his breath as he asked his next question "Elsa is my apartment trashed right now?"

"No, why would it be?" Elsa asked, tilting her head sideways slightly in confusion at her boyfriend's bizarre accusation.

"Because you and Anna are two of the most inadvertently destructive beings on the face of the planet; I've seen bombs with less destructive energy behind them than you two." the young soldier explained, activating his phone, quickly searching for the pizzeria's phone number.

"We aren't _that_ bad... Right?"

"Don't think I've forgotten about what happened last week..." Andrew retorted as Elsa twiddled her thumbs, a small innocent smile plastering her features. It wasn't her fault; after all, she wasn't aware of what the emergency brake in Andrew's car did! Boy was she aware now...

"Yeah... Sorry about that sweetheart..." The young queen muttered sadly, still incredibly guilty for her little 'adventure'.

"Eh, I won't be needing it for a while anyway, don't worry about it." Andrew told her as he dialed the pizzeria's number, while simultaneously asking Roc if he wanted to come over for dinner, to which the young man responded with a vigorous nod of the head, as he hadn't eaten all day.

"Alright, Elsa, why don't you head back early and go watch TV or something, Roc and I will pick up the pizza." Andrew informed, however, he was met with a suspecting glare from the queen, who had her arms crossed across her thin frame, paling in comparison to Andrew's much more muscular frame, but stopping him in his tracks none the less.

"Nope, we all leave at the same time."

"Why? I promise I won't stay here, I swear!... Roc don't you _dare_ put those books away."

_"Start walking Consara!"_ The young queen demanded as she jabbed a finger towards the entrance of the library, where an older gentleman was silently reading the news paper.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Andrew surrendered as he raised his hands in the air in complacency, knowing he wouldn't get away with any tricks, an action which caused Elsa to giggle lightly, before she reached over and grasped Andrew's hand, pulling the young soldier out of the door as Roc followed the two, giving them a few feet of space to silently converse with each other.

.

The pizza place was interesting for Elsa to say the least. First the young queen accidentally froze the handlebar of the establishment in her excitement in anticipation of her favorite modern dinner, which in turn made it impossible to open the door from the outside. Once that was taken care of, Roc decided that he was too important to carry any of the pizzas, forcing Andrew and Elsa to carry the cheesy dinners back to the apartment.

A few hours later, after the group had eaten and a short but satisfying movie was watched, Andrew announced that he would be turning in for the night early, and that if anyone needed anything, to just knock on his door. A mistake to say the least.

The moment that Andrew shut his door, Roc, who had secretly been foraging through Andrew's supplies during the movie when he was supposed to be making popcorn, pulling out a small cylinder the size of his hand, before turning to Elsa who was sitting outside of Andrew's bedroom door, happily reading to herself, quite fascinated with her current book.

"Hey Elsa." Roc called over to the young queen, causing her to glance up from her book titled 'Modern Arts' in confusion.

"Hey Roc; do you need something?" she asked, placing a bookmark on her current page to keep track of her progress, before laying the book on the floor next to her and pulling herself to her feet.

"Yeah actually, do you want to help Andrew fall asleep faster?" Roc's question was instantly answered with a smile and a small nod from the young woman, who was eager to assist her love in any way she could.

"Cool; here." Roc said as he strolled over to Elsa and handed her the cylinder. "This is called the 'flash music', it's designed to put people to sleep who are having trouble doing it on their own."

"Are you sure this is a good idea Roc?... This doesn't look like an instrument, are you positive it's safe?" Elsa asked as she examined the 'flash music' resting comfortably in her palm while Roc snickered softly, knowing full-well what would be happening in a matter of seconds.

"Of course, it's like a little portable orchestra, so it'll put Andrew to sleep with some music, all you have to do is open the door just a little, pull that little pin there, throw the flash ban-... I mean music, into the room, and shut the door as fast as you can, so none of the music gets out, alright?" Roc explained, earning an unsure nod from the young queen who glanced at the door in confusion.

"Alright, here goes nothing..." Elsa muttered, before following Roc's instructions to the letter, tossing the 'flash music' into her boyfriends room after pulling the small pin on the lid, pulling the door shut as she did so, thinking that she would begin to hear a soft tune emanating from behind the door, however what she actually heard what much different.

The next thing Elsa knew, an ear-piercing bang emanated from Andrew's room, knocking Elsa onto her hindquarters in surprise, confusion crossing through her gaze, unaware of what exactly she had just done.

"_AAAAHHHH WHAT THE FUCK_?!"

"Uh oh, Roc I think we scared him-..." Elsa began as she turned her gaze towards where she assumed Roc was still located, however, he was nowhere in sight, and the front door was softly being closed, by who, Elsa couldn't see, but she had a solid theory. "Roc?!"

"_WHO THE FUCK DID THAT_?!" Andrew roared viscously, teeth bared like a rabid dog as he charged out of his room still half blind from the concussive blast of the flash bang, forcing himself to stop for a few moments to rub his eyes, eventually recovering from the attack and coming face to face with the young queen, who was smiling innocently up at the glowing red eyes of her boyfriend.

"Uh... Hi sweetheart?..." Elsa timidly tried, biting her lip, slightly concerned in anticipation of her inevitable punishment for... Whatever she did.

"Elsa..." Andrew growled with anger dripping from the use of her name, slowly drawing closer to the snow queen as the small pleading smile on her face was replaced with one of pure terror.

"Eep..."

.

"_Ow! Damn Elsa_, stop kicking me!" Andrew exclaimed as he blocked his girlfriend, who was laying next to him, hands tied behind her back, from striking him in the jaw with her bare foot.

"Untie me then." Elsa stated proudly attempting to remain as dignified as possible, despite her current situation in which she found herself captured by her boyfriend once again.

For a moment, Andrew appeared as if he was truly considering the young queen's disguised plea, however, to no avail as he yawned loudly and leaned back, resting his head on Elsa's lap, which would have been bare if not for her underwear, as she glared at him, a smile on her face.

"One of these days, I'm going to figure out how to freeze these fancy ropes, and then you'll be in a world of hurt."

"Yeah, but not today, no free hands for you until you promise to not throw any more non-lethal _explosives_ into my room." Andrew retorted, reaching up to gently rub Elsa's cheek, prior to sitting up and pulling the platinum blonde onto his lap. "So... Ready to fly on a plane?"

Elsa smiled and nodded happily, but stopped herself as she began to fidget with one of her tank-top's straps, suddenly coming to the rather worrying realization that with all the preparation and packing that the group had been going through to travel the globe in search of the Book of Time's pages, she never had time to find herself a book on the subject of planes, or even modern travel and culture in general, which, on reflection would've probably been strides more useful than the two weeks she spent being dragged around from shop to shop by Anna and Hannah, in search of vacationing gear.

"Actually sweetheart I have a few questions, if you don't mind." Elsa chirped out slowly as Andrew began to absentmindedly untie the young woman's bonds freeing her in only a few seconds, before throwing the rope towards the corner of the room, giving Elsa a much needed respite from her punishment for throwing munitions into the bedroom.

"Shoot, I'll try my best to answer." Andrew said as he began to play with Elsa's braid, examining the snowflakes littering it as he did so while Elsa grinned in enjoyment; she absolutely _loved_ the gentle pulling of Andrew playing around with her hair, but none the less, found the concentration she was quickly losing to ask her small series of questions.

"Does the plane land on the roof to pick us up? And why did you make us all get 'passports'?" Elsa inquired, pointing to the small stack of thin books on the dresser which each contained a small picture of her, Anna, and Kristoff's inside, along with their information. Once that was done she leaned back in order to give Andrew a better view of the top of her head, not-so-secretly enjoying the treatment her hair was receiving from the young man.

"Well to answer your questions in order; No, we have to go to something called an airport, we'll get on the plane there and it'll fly us to London Heathrow airport, which will take a full night, where we'll get off and begin looking for the page, and as for your second question; basically they don't let people on airplanes without them, it's to make sure you are who you say you are." Andrew explained while Elsa listened intently, resembling a hard working student preparing for their next big test.

"You mean like assassins?" the young queen pointed out, earning a slight sorrowful nod from Andrew.

"In a way, we call them terrorists; their main goal is destruction, death, and public chaos. They often aren't even paid, unlike assassins, and they tend to attack civilians, not even soldiers." The last part of Andrew's explanation caused Elsa to recoil in horror and disgust, unable to fathom the sort of evil that would have to lay in a man's heart to commit such atrocities to those who had absolutely nothing to do with war or politics. It was almost enough to cause Elsa lose her dinner, she was able to control herself however, saving Andrew from being covered in the 2 slices of pizza she'd eaten prior.

"That's-... That's absolutely horrid..." Elsa whimpered, the room growing slightly colder, giving Andrew a silent cue to comfort the young woman, something he did without hesitation, turning her around in his lap and planting a soft kiss on her lips, before reaching up and rubbing her cheek with his thumb, brushing away a solitary tear that had escaped her eyelid, causing Elsa to beam warmly at the young soldier as he began to play with her hair once again.

"Don't worry alright?... That's why people like Roc and I fought in the marines... We just couldn't sit by to watch people harming others because of their skin color or what they believe in. We may not have had the choice to join, but we absolutely had the choice to fight." Andrew explained, but slowly stopped as he observed Elsa's face. She appeared as if she was in ecstasy, blushing heavily as she leaned into Andrew's fingers which were still brushing through her platinum locks.

"What'cha doing' Elsa?" The young soldier mockingly joked, completely aware of what was causing Elsa pleasure.

"I like it when you play with my hair..." Elsa blushed, but quickly regained herself, just in-time to ask a more relevant question on the topic at hand. "Andrew? Can I sit next to you on the plane, if there's room? Please?"

"Of course." Andrew chuckled as Elsa's smile spread across her face in excitement as the young soldier hugged her thing frame, secretly enjoying whenever Elsa would show her more immature and childish side, giving her an air of innocence about her, even when she attempted to do her best to hide it, although to be fair, she hadn't attempted to pull an 'I'm the queen' stunt since she first day she arrived in 2025, which honestly surprised Andrew. "I reserved us all 6 seats, all in the same box, we'll be in the back, Anna and Kristoff in front of us, and Roc and Hannah in front, alright?"

However, Elsa was not pleased by the news; though she would be seated next to Andrew for the plane flight, she also noticed that two names were conveniently absent from his list. "What about my parents?"

"Yeah... About that..." Andrew began, while Elsa's bottom lip began to quiver, instantly melting the soldier's heart like a stick of butter thrown at the sun. "Your mother is just too sick to travel with us right now... I'm sorry."

Elsa sighed; she had honestly been expecting such a circumstance to arise, after all, her mother so far had refused to see the young queen, despite repeated trips up to Nathan's farmhouse specifically for such purpose, and while her father was just as Elsa remembered, he wouldn't bring up any topic relating to the previous queen.

"Alright... Well, I guess I'm going to go to sleep..." Elsa muttered sadly, still rather disappointed that her parents wouldn't be accompanying the group, despite her clairvoyant predictions on this very scenario.

"Alright, I'm going to wake you up early tomorrow so we can get a head start on tourists and families." this made Elsa pause, a grin appearing on her face as she wriggled under the bedcovers.

"Aren't we all a big family?"

Andrew laughed softly as he mimicked Elsa's actions. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"Hey Andrew?" Elsa whispered a few minutes later, prompting the young soldier to lean over her in order to hear the queen more effectively.

"What's up Snowangel?"

"Is there pizza in London?" She asked, quite curious to know whether or not her favorite 'future food' was exclusive to the U.S.

Meanwhile, Andrew was laughing quietly at the so-called 'prim and proper' queen, wondering just exactly how traumatized Elsa would be if pizza vanished from the face of the earth.

"Yeah, don't worry; there's pizza in London, and pretty much everywhere in the world, it's a really popular food." Andrew explained, causing Elsa to beam in happiness at hearing the good news.

"Yay! Can we have some when we get there?"

"You're going to be 200 pounds by the end of this while trip." Andrew laughed while Elsa's face changed to one of pure terror.

"Really?! Oh god!" She cried as she looked down at her still completely flat stomach while Andrew began cracking up on the other side of the bed, silencing himself quickly when the young queen struck his arm, a blush crossing over her face.

"Don't worry Elsa, it's not bad for you, as long as you don't eat the whole pizza pie." Elsa laughed at the soldier, snuggling into his chest as she yawned loudly.

"Good… Good night sweetheart, I love you."

"Love you, too." Andrew replied, before reaching over to his nightstand where a small red book titled 'Braving the Storm' was resting, prior to opening the book and beginning to silently read, stroking Elsa's back with one hand as he held the book up to his eye level with the other.

"This'll be interesting…"

.

**What's up! Okay, just a few little warnings; I'm not too sure what some places in different countries look like, so I'll be going off of images on the internet, so I apologize for any stereotypes I accidently put through. Away!**


	2. Chapter 2: Semper Fi

Tides of Time Chapter 2: Semper Fi  
.

**Hey everyone! Hope the first chapter was to your liking! This next one has a little bit of cursing and violence, just felt like I should warn you! On with the chapter my minions!**

**.**

"Are we there yet?" Anna asked Andrew as she fished deep in her bag, which was laying behind her in Roc's trucks trunk, for another piece of sweet sweet candy, a task easier said than done since she'd decided to bring half of the apartment with her, including every piece of chocolate she could possibly get her hands on in the half an hour that she had bothered searching. Once she finally was able to get her hands on a chuck of chocolate, Anna swung her arm back accidentally striking Elsa's book out of her hands and into her face, causing the platinum blonde to squeak in surprise and mild pain.

"No Anna, we just left my place _literally_ 5 minutes ago, annoy Kristoff or something." the young soldier replied from the front passenger seat as he idly began playing some form of flash game on his phone, doing his best to remove himself from the ridiculous discussion that would obviously begin brewing in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, wait a minute!" the ice harvester yelled, realizing he was unwillingly being sacrificed to his girlfriends incessant need for stimulating conversation. "Don't I get a say in this?!"

"Sorry Kristoff, you fuck her, you talk to her." Roc replied from the driver's seat, never taking his eyes off of the road, although it was nearly impossible for anyone in the truck to tell, as his eyes were covered by dark sunglasses.

"I-.. I don't 'fuck' Anna!" Kristoff stuttered out, his face turning red in a matter of seconds as he secretly pictured his lovely Anna sitting on a bed without any clothes on her flawless body, inviting him over to touch her in a way no man had ever done before. God he needed a hobby in the future, before exploding preferably.

"Yeah... But you want to." Roc quickly retorted, determined to make the poor blonde squirm in his skin, something that he was pulling off so far without any problems since he'd had much more than enough experience with teasing others during the war, especially the pale skinned red eyed soldier next to him.

"N-No I don't! _Shut up_!" Kristoff responded in a split second without thinking, prior to childishly crossing his arms in a huff and gazing out the window, having no further desire to carry on with the current conversational topic of choice for the black marine driving the van.

Meanwhile, Anna, who had quietly dropped herself from the conversation, had frozen up when she heard her boyfriend's not-so-witty comeback, her heart slowly splitting open inside of her chest. Was Kristoff being honest? Did he find her to not be physically attractive enough to bed her? These questions and more flooded Anna's head as she bit her lip in an effort to keep a tear from slipping down her cheek, although aforementioned task was easier said than done in her current emotional state.

"So Dragon, speaking of girls who guys deny fucking; you ever get a chance to speak to Kim after the war?" Roc asked his fellow soldier, who had switched his phone into sleep mode, opting instead to thumb through some pamphlets labeled 'Guns and Ammo' absentmindedly, only regaining focus when he heard the young man driving speak.

"Dude, are you on one your famous relationship sabotage rampages again or something?" Andrew asked, throwing his friend a joking glare, causing the young man to laugh.

"Do you want me to be, _white boy_?"

"Not particularly, _asshole_." Andrew retorted without a second thought, an air of humor lacing his words hinting at the fact that neither young man was taming the conversation seriously at all.

"So have you? After all you said she moved to London right?" Roc pressed, with a slightly calmer tone, silently signaling that he wouldn't be trying anymore funny stuff, for the moment at least.

"Yeah she moved, I spoke to her last night to see if we could all go visit her, she said that it would be alright, so we'll head to her place the morning after we land, since I don't want to do anything but sleep when we get to England." Andrew explained simply, Roc unfortunately, was having none of the last part of his fellow Marine's excuses.

"So you're saying you're going to be too exhausted to bend Elsa over the bed and stick it to her when we get to the hotel?" Roc laughed, causing Andrew's face to turn nearly as red as Kristoff's did only a minute beforehand.

"Explain to me how you have Hannah as a girlfriend?" Andrew asked his friend as he pulled out his phone to check the time, secretly thankful that Elsa hadn't heard the exchange.

"Because I'm obviously good looking, talented, a genius, and just overall _amazing._ Any other questions?" Roc inquired, smiling triumphantly at his supposed win.

Andrew began to chuckle at Roc however, causing the latter to glance at the former in confusion.

"Yeah, when'd your modesty become smaller than your-.."

"Don't you _dare _finish that red-eyes..." Roc quietly growled, knowing that he had been defeated, while Andrew chuckled softly.

After a few more minutes of silent driving, Elsa, who had decided to listen to music on her custom phone, yawned loudly, still exhausted since Andrew had woke her up before even 5 in the morning, something which caused so small amount of ire to become directed at the young soldier from his girlfriend.

"You alright Snowangel?" Andrew asked as he heard the young queen yawn.

"Yeah, I'm just-..." Elsa paused to yawn yet again. "I'm still kind of tired is all, you woke me up really early..." she finished, before glancing over at Anna, immediately noticing the distraught look on her younger sisters face.

"Anna? Is something wrong?" Elsa inquired quietly, hoping that no one else would be able to hear her question.

"No... What makes you think something's wrong?..."

"What makes me think that something is wrong is that you're crushing your chocolate bar." Anna quickly looked down once she registered what her elder sister had told her, only to find she was in-fact crushing the chocolate bar that she had spent so long searching for in her bag, causing her to growl in frustration at her ruined treat. However, her anger was short lived, quickly transforming itself into a dark hole of despair in the pit of her stomach, as if something was sucking the life out of her navel.

"I guess I'm just a little tired, too..." Anna replied in an unconvincing manner, but instead of insisting her younger sister explain what was distressing her, Elsa instead decided to leave Anna to her thoughts under the impression that she possibly just desired time to herself in order to think, putting her headphones back in and falling asleep to the sound of soft music.

.

Eventually, after a long and arduous drive, the small group finally found themselves in the airports parking lot, with Hannah waiting by the entrance of the building, her normally cheek length brown hair put up into a bun, causing the small scar that she sustained from her previous boyfriend to become extremely pronounced on her pale cheek. This did nothing to detract from her beauty in Roc's eyes however, as soon as he saw the brunette waving at the small group, he threw his suitcase to Andrew, who caught the heavy duffle bag with little difficultly as Roc ran over to embrace Hannah.

"Hey everyone! I already have our bags checked in! Just bring them up to the front and give them to the attendant and we can head through security!" Hannah explained, ushering the group into the large building, pushing past the large bustling crowds of people, giving the group only a few seconds to put their bags onto the conveyer belt before dragging the group towards the large escalators which led up to the security checkpoint.

"Hold on a minute Hannah!" Andrew barked quickly, pulling out his phone as he did so, causing Hannah to stop dead in the water and turn to face Andrew in confusion.

"I need to make an important, and private, call first, why don't you guys all go and grab some coffee..." The red-eyed soldier began as he pointed to the small coffee shop resting at the end of the large expansive room with one hand, dialing a number into his phone intently with the other. "I'll catch up, _go_."

"Alright... But you better hurry up, or we'll leave without you!" Hannah joked, prior to skipping over to the coffee shop, with the rest of the group, minus Andrew of course, in tow.

Once he was sure that the rest of his group was out of earshot, Andrew quickly tapped the 'call send' prompt that appeared on his phones touch screen and brought the device up to his ear, waiting for someone on the other end to pick up the phone. His wishes were eventually granted thankfully, as a man with a strong English accent answered.

"Consara residence, may I ask who this is calling?" the voice inquired, causing Andrew to laugh quietly before he began to speak.

"Hey Duncan, it's Andrew, is my father home?" the young soldier spoke into the phone, eliciting a gasp from the other end from the aging butler who had been working for Andrew's parents since he was just a young man, no older than Andrew was currently.

"_Young Master Andrew_?! Oh my sir, it's a pleasure to hear your voice, it's been quite a long time if I may say so! Master William is out at the moment, as is Lady Jessica; would you like to leave a message for either of them?" Duncan asked, coughing gently as he did so, still in shock that Andrew was calling the household.

"Sure, just tell them that I called to see how my father's wounds are doing, I didn't exactly go easy on him at the restaurant." Andrew replied, his voice losing strength gradually as his explanation went on.

"Of course, is there anything else?" Duncan muttered out, scribbling Andrew's message of a small piece of paper he'd had on hand, if the scratching noises emitting from the phone was anything to go on.

"No, I'll be flying to London tonight so make sure my father doesn't call me back until around 7AM tomorrow alright?"

"Ah yes, your father informed me of your world-wide scavenger hunt! Best of luck to you Young Master Andrew!" Duncan exclaimed, causing Andrew to laugh softly; even after all these years, Duncan still insisted on calling him such a trivial title.

"Thanks Duncan, I'll call you all when we touch-down in England." Andrew said before bidding the butler farewell and ending the call, directing his attention and gaze towards the front of the airport, where a Caucasian man with long brown hair in a dark green jacket with the words 'Fuck the system' etched on his black t-shirt was shuffling around outside suspiciously, glancing around from side to side, as if waiting for something.

Deciding that Andrew wouldn't let himself be bothered by such a trivial matter, the young soldier began to walk towards the coffee shop gazing at various machines inside of the shop, gasping as he did so to find Elsa tapping on the whipped cream machine in curiosity.

"Oh God no..." Was all Andrew muttered as he saw the scene in-front of him play out, powerless to stop it.

Elsa, in her curiosity, began to press random buttons on the machine, and when a particular button caused a small glob of whipped cream to drop onto her coffee, the young queen's face lit up in joy, prompting her to press the button again, and again, and again... Eventually causing her coffee cup to become nearly twice its size, with a huge chunk of whipped cream resting on-top of the coffee, while the young queen holding it grinned happily, content with her caffeinated sweet.

With a concise but still quite loud coo of delight, Elsa gleefully walked back to the table and placed her coffee on the table as Andrew strolled over, wearing the same look of horror on his face as Roc, Kristoff, and Hannah.

Their fears were quelled thankfully, when Elsa quietly picked up a spoon and scooped half of the cream off of her coffee and plopped it in Anna's, earning a quiet 'thanks sis' from the red-head before turning back to her own coffee, sipping the steaming contents carefully.

"So..." Roc began, taking a long gulp of his cherry energy drink. "What class and stuff are we flyin'? And where are our bags going to end up?"

Andrew paused for a moment in realization; he'd never actually told anyone except for Elsa the arrangements, and even with her left out more complicated things such as the class of their seats, lest she become confused. Knowing that he would need to spill his guts eventually, the young soldier decided to bite the bullet.

"Well we'll be taking off in about an hour, our bags will be brought directly to the hotel, we'll be flying first class and-..."

"First class?! Damn you know how to fly Dragon! _Woo!_" Roc cheered loudly as he raised his hands above his head in victory, reveling in the chance to experience the luxuries that he'd always heard about from Andrew when he was complaining about his parents.

"Yeah, so we better get going in a few minutes so that we don't actually miss our flight, so get drinking." Andrew explained, prior to walking over behind Elsa and beginning to massage her shoulders gently, helping to wake her muscles up, while the young queen glanced over at Anna, who was still rather miserable looking, however, what the queen noticed more than even that, was that she wasn't speaking to Kristoff, even when he tried to strike up a conversation with the miserable princess.

.

A few minutes later, after the group finally finished their coffees, Hannah insisted that they at least head through security, which Andrew agreed with wholeheartedly as he grasped Elsa's hand and led her up the escalator, with Roc mimicking his friend's actions with Hannah. Unfortunately for Kristoff, when he attempted to reach over to grasp Anna's hand, the princess quickly pulled away, dodging his hand, spite running across her features.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Kristoff asked, confused as to why on earth his girlfriend had been behaving so strangely since they'd arrived at the airport.

"What the heck do you care? Leave me _alone _Kristoff..." Anna grumbled as she stopped up the escalator, leaving Kristoff behind, despite his best attempts to catch up with the irate princess.

"Anna?! Come on, wait up!"

Once the group made their way to the security station, Elsa was fascinated by all of the sights in her vision. Large airliners were parked outside of the buildings, with large panes of glass being the only thing dividing the inside of the airport from the planes resting outside, ready to fly across the world at a moment's notice.

That's when Elsa noticed something that she knew would haunt her for weeks to come.

It was the man that Andrew had seen pacing around earlier, although Elsa didn't realize this, holding a revolver in his hand, running as fast as he could away from two security guards, simultaneously spotting a boy who was happily pushing his 'Barney' back-pack onto the scanning conveyer belt.

An evil grin appeared on the mandate face as he ran towards the boy, swooping him up with one arm as he jammed the barrel of his revolver against the young boys neck as the crowd surrounding the situation gasped in surprise and panic.

"Let me go! _Someone help me! Let me go!_" the boy begged as tears ran down his face, letting out a piercing shriek of pain as the barrel of the gun dug into the skin of his neck, causing a steady stream of blood to run down his white shirt, staining the materiel immediately.

Meanwhile, Andrew and Roc had taken notice of the commotion, and without even a moment's hesitation, sprung into action, running as fast as they could over towards the scene where a few guards were pointing their carbines at the man, their arms shaking in both terror and general adrenaline rush unbalancing their aim.

"U.S. MARINES, DROP YOUR WEAPON! _DROP THE WEAPON NOW_!" Roc screamed as he and Andrew each ripped the M4 Carbines out of two security officers hands without a second thought, quickly aiming them at the masked man while other security guards pushed everyone, including the rest of the group and the boy's screaming mother and enraged father back towards the wall in an effort to keep them out of the possibility of crossfire.

"Fuck off shit birds, this little cock sucker is my ticket outta here!" The masked man yelled back to Roc as he began to back up towards the terminal, pulling the child hostage with him as the boy screeched in pain, and lashing out at the man in an attempt to escape his grasp and sprint back to his parents, to no avail.

"DROP THE FUCKING WEAPON OR WE _WILL_ FIRE!" Andrew ordered, activating the laser sight attached to the tactical rail of the barrel just to be sure that he would be able to hit the man should the circumstance arise that he decided that the child would be a better bullet shield than hostage.

Thankfully, just as the situation appeared as if it was going to go from bad to worse, a brave security guard ran up behind the hostage taker and swung her baton at the man's head as hard as she could, missing the gunman by only a few inches. However, what the blow also did was direct the man's attention away from the 2 marines, giving Andrew the perfect opportunity to attack, an opportunity he took in a split second, dropping the carbine to the ground and tackling the man, causing him to release the boy who quickly sprinted over to his parents as Andrew and the man wrestled on the floor.

Meanwhile Elsa had just recovered from her shock and was about to cast an ice-ray directed towards the man fighting her boyfriend, but Hannah quickly pressed her hands together and whispered "Watch, he can handle himself." in a reassuring voice before both girls turned back to the fight to see that Andrew had gained the upper hand and had knocked the revolver across the room, right into Roc's reach, before slamming both of his fists down onto the gunman's face like a hammer, rendering him completely unconscious.

After a few moments of stunned silence throughout the crowd, a small clapping was heard, followed by another, and another, until the entire room, Elsa and the rest of the group included, were applauding and cheering loudly for the two Marines, some yelling various things Elsa couldn't understand at all.

"Semper Fi! Semper Fi! Semper Fi!" they cheered at the two young men as a flustered security officer ran over, a pair of military handcuffs in his hands, which he immediately used to restrain the unconscious gunman.

Not two seconds after that, Elsa finally squirmed through the police offers holding the crowds back and spirited towards Andrew, who opened his arms for the young queen as she collided with him in a kiss, earning a collective 'awn' throughout the room.

"You just earned yourself a _very_ fun night in London sweetheart." Elsa whispered quietly, winking with a grin on her face.

"Alright, alright settle down everyone!" An older security guard exclaimed as the commotion began to die down, with people slowly beginning to move back to their normal plans once again.

Meanwhile, the group had decided to go and find boy and his parents, quickly locating him in the infirmary just down the hall being examined by a medic, who was wrapping a thin layer of bandages around the boy's neck in order to stop the stream of blood that had been running down his neck from ruining his shirt further.

Once the boy spotted Andrew and Roc walking through the door, his face lit up like a Christmas light.

"How's our brave soldier doing?" Andrew asked the doctor as he finished securing the bandages on the boy's neck, prior to turning to face the red-eyed young man with a smile.

"He'll be fine, the barrel of the gun only scraped the surface of his skin, and it should be clotted by the end of the night." the doctor explained while the parents approached Andrew and Roc, both with relieved smiles on their faces. The mother was the first to speak.

"We-... We just can't thank you enough for saving our little boy..." the mother choked out at tears ran down her face.

"Of course ma'am, we're just happy to help." Roc said as Andrew led the rest of the group out of the room and told them to wait outside until he and Roc came out, and made his way back into the infirmary where Roc and the boy's father were shaking hands.

Ignoring the doctors probing questions about his own condition, Andrew strode over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How you feeling?" Andrew asked, eliciting a beaming smile from the boy as he raised his hand to his forehead and gave the red-eyed soldier a salute.

"Great! Thank you sir!" the boy stated proudly as Andrew chuckled, saluting him back with a nod of reassurance before bidding both the boy and his parents goodbye and leaving the room along with Roc to come face to face with a smiling Elsa.

"What's up Snowangel?" Andrew asked as Elsa grasped his hand, prior to leading him and Roc to the main gates where the rest of the group was sitting, all with various bags of goodies and treats.

"Where'd you guys get this stuff?"

"I bought it for them." Hannah began as she held out a bag of jelly beans towards Andrew and Roc. "Here, have some!"

Andrew quickly thanked the brunette as he took the bag out of her hands and held it out to Elsa who thanked him joyfully as she picked out a rainbow jelly bean and plopped in her mouth with a smile.

Suddenly, a loud voice emitted over the loudspeaker.

"Flight AF1753 bound for London, Heathrow will be boarding shortly, please proceed to gate 27C, have a nice day." Andrew smiled upon hearing this, prior to poking Elsa's shoulder and pointing towards a nearby sign that read 'Gates 27 A-C' and walking off towards it while humming.

"I think that means it's time to go! You guys ready?" Elsa asked the group as they each removed themselves from their comfortable positions on the seats before Anna, who still wore a frown on her face muttered softly.

"Yup, let's go."

.

**Hello again! Just so you guys know, I'm still updating the twitter associated with this story, follow it if you want updates and information on the story or just for random ranting. It's TempestSquad with the little 'At' sign. Have a great day everyone! Away!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Flight

Tides of Time Chapter 3: The Flight

.

**Hello again! Just wanted to say that I'm very thankful for all of your reviews after only two chapters! \(^v^)/ Other than that I really don't have much to say this evening, so I won't keep you waiting any longer; on with the chapter!**

**. . .**

The boarding process overall had gone relatively smoothly, exempting a few hiccups along the way, including the pat-down Anna and Kristoff had to receive when they was selected for a random search. Needless to say, Anna wasn't exactly appreciative of the experience. Thankfully the embarrassment of additional searches was not endured by Elsa or Hannah since they were obviously romantically involved with the two marines that had saved a little boy's life only minutes ago, and so were allowed through without so much as a glance at their passports, something Hannah was quite grateful for, as she absolutely hated her passport photo.

After the not-so invasive search of Anna and Kristoff, the group was finally allowed to board the plane, with a blushing Anna moving up in front of the group, having no greater desire than to get as far away as physically possible from the officer that searched her, nearly leaving the rest of the group in the dust as she practically jogged up to the entrance of the plane.

"What'd they do to her to make her walk so fast?" Elsa inquired to Andrew when she noticed that her boyfriend had been laughing at Anna as she scurried down the gate tunnel at top walking speeds.

"Just don't ask, it's probably better that way." Andrew explained, humor imbedded in each and every word, before glancing back at Kristoff who was currently fiddling with his ticket.

"You alright buddy?" Andrew asked.

"I can't believe that they randomly pick people to go through that..." Kristoff grumbled as he toyed with his plane ticket, which had become crumpled after the ice harvester crushed it in embarrassment during the pat-down.

Once the rest group finally made their way onto the plane, Anna seemed to cheer up quite a bit as far as an outsider to the little band could see, at one point even beaming in excitement when she noticed the flight attendants coming around with free drinks for everyone.

A few minutes after the group sat down, the flight attendants made their way over to them. Everyone decided to order some form of soda, exempting Andrew and Elsa who decided to each have a small glass of white wine, something Elsa appreciated very much. Finally a form of food and drink that she was familiar with back in Arendelle; it made the entire experience all the more enjoyable.

"Oh my god! Elsa the seats move!" Anna exclaimed happily as she repeatedly jabbed at a small button that was causing her seat to adjust to a laying position while the princess occupying it giggled like a schoolgirl, temporarily forgetting about her little issue with Kristoff and the grope-happy officer, if only for the moment.

"Be careful Anna, don't break anything!" Elsa chastised upon seeing her younger sisters antics on the rather expensive looking seat, yet the princess did nothing to divert from her current course of action, and so, Elsa decided to throw a solitary jelly bean at the back of Anna's head, hitting the mark dead center which caused the red-head to let out an involuntary yelp at the sudden flick to her scalp.

"Well that wasn't very mature Snowangel." Andrew noted out loud as he took a sip of the white wine, prior to snaking his arm around Elsa's shoulders and pulling her against him as she laughed jovially.

"I wasn't aware that maturity was a necessity around you sweetheart." Elsa responded humorously before she tilted her head to plant a kiss on her boyfriends cheek, however Andrew moved away at the last moment and turned his own head towards Elsa before capturing her in a kiss, letting her tongue slither into his mouth and her hand feel the muscles on his arm as his hand found its way under her new space butterfly logo t-shirt that Andrew bought her when he and Elsa were dragged to the mall a week after the ball by Anna, who was searching for something like a treasure box to keep her trinkets she obtained in.

As the young queen and soldier continued to make-out in the back row, eventually Elsa began to moan into Andrew's mouth rather loudly, unfortunately leading to Roc's discovery of the two lover's activities. With a snicker, Roc quickly pulled out his phone and began to search for a certain song while Hannah, who had also noticed Andrew and Elsa's actions, glanced at his screen, perplexed as to what her new boyfriend's intentions were.

Her question was answered once Roc found the song he was looking for as he held the phone over the two young adults who had begun to become just a little too friendly on the plane and hit the play button.  
  
"_I want your love and all your lovers revenge you and me could write a bad romance!_"

Upon hearing this, Andrew and Elsa's eyes shot open in realization, finally registering that their make-out session was being observed, prior to quickly separating with awkward coughs and utterances of 'sorry' from both of them as their hands, which had previously begun to do a little too much exploring for a public place, returned to their own personal space as Roc and Hannah began to crack up in the seats in-front of them while multiple older couples stared on in disgust at the ruckus that the group was beginning to make; Elsa and Andrew's little feeling session in particular.

"Come on Dragon, leave room for the Holy Spirit, you should know that by now!" Roc joked as Elsa's face color began to rival that of Roc's cherry energy drink from earlier.

"Since when do you care about me being-... You're a _dick_, you know that right?" Andrew sarcastically grumbled, his mouth curving up into smirk, knowing that Roc would inevitably have a comeback firing off in a matter of seconds. And have one he did.

"Yeah I know, I'm just tryin' to keep you from making babies in the seat behind me." he said, making a suggestive motion with his hands while Andrew pretended to scoff as if he was offended.

"Just drink your soda before I make you sit next to Anna." The red-eyed soldier countered, eliciting a shudder from the black marine, knowing that if Elsa could tame the fearsome Dragon of Tempest Squad in the matter of a few weeks, he would have no chance, even against her younger sister.

"Don't drag me into this you jerks!" the rest of the group heard, signaling that Anna was in-fact paying attention to the conversation, a revelation that caused Andrew and Roc to cease their fake argument and turn back to their respective girlfriends who were both giggling at the princess' ability to tame two war-hardened marines with just a stern quip.

"Geez Anna, calm down..." Kristoff muttered without thinking, realizing his mistake a little too late as Anna's face twisted into one of rage, her teeth grinding in her jaw.

"Why don't you just shut up Kristoff?!" Anna yelled, causing the rest of the group to tear themselves away from what they were doing to gaze at the angry red-head, who appeared to be just about ready to murder her terrified boyfriend next to her as tears began to run down her face. "I don't have to calm down! Just shut up! Don't you _dare_ speak to me that way you jerk, I'm not your reindeer!"

This comment nearly ripped Kristoff's heart in two. He had been doing his best to forget about Sven, and here Anna was undoing all of that emotional work just because something had rubbed her the wrong way on the way to the airport, although he was still completely in the dark as to what exactly it was.

"Whoa! Damn Anna, he didn't do anything! What's with the sudden mood shifts you crazy woman?" Andrew exclaimed before Anna's enraged glare switched to him, her eye color mirroring the marine she was staring at causing her to resemble a rabid hyena preparing for the kill.

"_Stay out of this fire-boy!_" Anna hissed, venom lacing her words.

"Alright, alright, sorry..." Andrew replied, leaning back in his seat as he turned his head towards a confused Elsa who was shrugging, completely dumbfounded as to why Anna was acting the way she was.

Meanwhile Kristoff pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, wanting nothing to do with the princess sulking beside him as tears streamed down his face as he thought of his best buddy, stuck all alone in Castle Arendelle, with only servants to care for him.

**.**

A few minutes later, after Andrew explained that they would be staying in a large fancy hotel in London's city center and Roc got his seemingly required teasing about how Andrew was a 'rich-boy' out of the way, the plane that the group was occupying had finally received permission to leave the gate and proceed towards the runway, with the two royal sisters staring out of their windows to observe the take-off procedure that Andrew had made seem so fascination during the explanation he gave as they approached the runway, Elsa even going so far as to put the automatic armrest between them down and leaning across her boyfriends lap to obtain a better view.

Andrew sighed as he took a sip of his white wine which had already been reduced to half a glass, why hadn't Elsa just asked to switch seats with him? At times she was a very refined, dignified, and wise young woman, rivaling even the smartest people he knew, but at other times... At other times her scatterbrained antics rivaled even Anna's. Although he shouldn't honestly be surprised; they were sisters after all, maybe Elsa was just more talented when it came to controlling herself, most of the time anyway.

Eventually forcing himself to evict the current course of thought from his mind, Andrew gazed down at the young snow queen in question who appeared to be just about ready to burst in excitement.

"You know you've seen an aircraft take off before Elsa..." Elsa's head quickly snapped up towards her boyfriend, a smile gracing her pristine features, causing Andrew's heart to beat rapidly in his chest. He was beginning to think this girl was hypnotizing him whenever he locked his gaze with hers.

"I know, but it's just so fascinating!" Elsa replied as she leaned her thin frame towards Andrew, supporting herself on his chest with a coo of joy, secretly knowing that Andrew would do absolutely nothing to restrict her from watching the launch. "Can you rub my back?"

"What? You seriously want me to rub your back Here in the middle of a crowded plane?" Andrew asked, receiving a rapid nod from the young queen using his lap as a pushup mat.

"Yes! Please?..." Elsa pouted dramatically, earning a purposely audible sigh and a solitary 'fine' from the smiling young soldier as he placed a hand on her back and proceeded to gently rub her shoulder blades while she began to purr in delight, causing Andrew to smirk.

"Does the kitty like her comfy scratches?" he asked sarcastically, and was about to begin laughing when he felt an unmistakable stabbing sensation on his thigh and gazed down to see that Elsa had formed large ice talons on her fingertips, three of which were violently jabbing into his thigh, causing him to inhale violently in pain.

"Cats have _claws _sweetheart."

"Point taken..." Andrew struggled out, sighing in relief once Elsa, who was satisfied that she had won the miniature debate, melted the claws into nothing but vapor.

Once the ice claws were removed, Andrew promptly returned to rubbing the young queen's back as she stared out of the window at the ground rushing past them as the plane picked up speed in an effort to lift itself from the gravitational restrictions of earth.

It was a magnificent feat of the modern age, Elsa noted, to be able to just fly like a bird, without so much as a string pulling the plane off of the ground. How long until the people of the future could reach the vast vacuum of space and explore the stars that filled the night sky like 10 million little fireflies? Elsa decided she would find out.

"Hey sweetheart?" Elsa asked as she adjusted herself so that Andrew once again had his seat to himself, mostly, once the plane left the confines of the runway below them, sending them up into the horizon.

"Hmm?"

"Is it possible to fly into space and explore the stars?"

"Yeah, we've already done it, dozens of times actually. The first space launch was about... 60 years ago give or take or give a year or two." Andrew explained as Elsa's face lit up like a Christmas light, ecstatic to hear that, not only had humans achieved the ability to travel beyond the stars, but that it was apparently a relatively common thing.

"Wow... What's it look like up there?" Elsa asked prompting Andrew to lean forwards pull out the magazine that was resting in the pocket in front of him. Upon closer inspection, Elsa realized that it was an astronomy magazine with a picture of a green and blue ball floating in expanse of black with small white dots littering the expanse, giving it a light Elsa didn't think possible.

With his index finger Andrew quickly pointed to the sphere and whispered quietly, lest anyone realize Elsa had no idea what Earth looked like and either mistake her for a fool or lower functioning young woman who was just fascinated by bright colors.

"That's Earth, we're right here right now..." Andrew began, pointing to North America's east coast before tracing his finger over to the United Kingdom. "And that's where we're going to be flying."

"That's astounding... I never realized the world was just so large..." Elsa gasped in delight, examining each and every land-mass with the diligence of a scholar examining an old scroll containing knowledge from a long forgotten age. How ironic, she thought, that she was the one from the long forgotten age reading over the knowledge of the future.

"Hopefully it's not so large that we can't find those pages, after all I'm sure your dying to get back to Arendelle at this point." Andrew muttered, not even registering the words coming out of his mouth.

"Actually... Andrew I..." Elsa began, causing the aforementioned soldier to glance down at his girlfriend. "When we find them... You'll _come with me_, won't you?..."

That's when a revelation that Andrew had never considered struck him like a pile of bricks dropped from atop a 4 story building. He had never considered what would happen once they actually found the Book of Time along with its pages, what would happen? He had no doubt in his mind that he would follow Elsa anywhere and anytime in the world, but at the same time, he had absolutely no knowledge of the social etiquette involved with Arendelle culture. Sure, he had spent days researching Arendelle, but the focus of his research was involved mainly in fables and legends, and there wasn't much when it came to record keeping of things such as Arendelle's table manners and proper dressing styles.

"Andrew?... _Please _answer... You'll come right?..." Elsa begged, beginning to grow worried as her boyfriend appeared to be stalling, however her fears were alleviated when Andrew's mouth tilted into a smile.

"Well it depends..." Andrew began, his arm snaking around Elsa's midriff. "Do I get to be king, wear awesome clothes, and put up a lot of giant paintings around your castle that say 'Roc sucks off horses'?"

"Fuck you Dragon!" Roc belched out from the seat in front of Andrew, causing the latter to laugh softly before turning back to Elsa, which had a relieved smile gracing her features.

"So you'll come with me?..." Elsa whimpered, her lip shaking visibly.

Okay, that god-damn adorable quivering lip was beginning to become some form of mind control, Andrew was almost positive now.

"Of course I will, but let's focus on finding the pages first alright?" Andrew said before lowering his lips onto Elsa's planting a light kiss on her slightly open mouth before raising his head back up and gazing at the small screen in-front of he and Elsa with a smile on his face, prior to glancing down at her once again. "Hey Snowangel, want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what movie?"

"Hmm..." Andrew began to search through the touchpad selection, taking a few minutes to search, and after scrolling through a few different movies, found the one movie he was searching for as a smile appeared on his face. "Awesome! Elsa; the new Manhunter we were going to go see is on here!"

Elsa giggled softly upon hearing her boyfriend's excited proposal, nodding vigorously at him, prompting him to select the movie before handing her a large pair of headphones.

"Here, these'll help us hear the movie, at least if your little sister doesn't start snoring like an _elephant_." Elsa's laugh grew in strength when she heard this, prior to plucking the cushioned headphones from Andrew's hand and placing them around her ears before deciding she would have a little fun with Andrew's sleeping habits as well.

"You know you aren't exactly a quiet sleeper either sweetheart." The young queen teased, a sparkle in her blue eyes, and although she wasn't serious, she exerted every ounce of willpower she had to present a serious front, in hopes of tricking the red-eyed marine.

"You _lie_, I'm the most peaceful person in the _world_ when I'm asleep." Andrew retorted as he placed his own headphones on his ears, before pulling Elsa over towards him, letting her lean on his chest as he reached over to the small screen in-front of them and tapped the play button prompt that flashed on the screen once the movie had finished loading, settling back into his seat as Elsa rested her head on the crook of his neck, inhaling the soldiers scent as she smiled.

**.**

A few hours later, the inside of the plane's cabin had fallen into an eerie silence, with more than half of the cabins occupants attempting to catch a wink of sleep before landing in the United Kingdom, Elsa included, since she had drifted off into dreamland around an hour into the movie, curling into a small ball and using Andrew's shoulder as a pillow. Eventually a flight attendant had taken notice of the scene and decided to help in any way he could, it was his job after all.

"Excuse me sir?" He quietly asked as he approached Andrew and Elsa, a large dark navy blue colored blanket folded in his hands.

"Yes?" Andrew asked, turning off the small TV which had been rolling the credits of the Manhunter movie that he and Elsa were watching before turning back to the man.

"Would you and your fiancée like a blanket?" Andrew was surprised by the flight attendants question, did he and Elsa really seem as if they were engaged? After pondering this for a second or two, Andrew decided he would play along, after all, it couldn't hurt right?

"Yes, please." He responded, taking the blanket from the flight attendants hands with a nod of thanks, smiling ever-so-slightly before pulling it up onto he and Elsa, leaving only her head and his shoulders visible.

"Do you require anything else sir?"

"No, thank you very much for your help." Andrew replied, before yawning quietly, silently giving the flight attendant the cue that his presence was no-longer required, a cue he quickly took, bowing slightly before going off to tend to the other guests on the plane.

Meanwhile, two rows of seats ahead of the now sleeping couple, Princess Anna silently contemplated her actions through the day towards her boyfriend, who appeared to be out cold beside her, a small frown present on his face, along with stains of sad bitter tears on his cheeks, something that pulled at Anna's heartstrings, knowing that she had caused Kristoff to cry. She downright hated herself at the moment.

Biting her lip in anxiety, Anna gently shifted over so that she was leaning on Kristoff's chest and began to cry softly, guilt washing over her like a tidal wave, she began to speak.

"Kristoff?... Are you awake?..." Even with no response from the ice harvester, Anna decided to continue in an extremely hushed voice. "I know you can't hear me but... I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry, I feel like such a horrible person for what I said to you, and I... I'm just really sad; I heard what you said to Roc about how you don't want to bed me, and it hurt... A lot... But I understand, and I respect your decision... I love you, even if you don't really love me..."

With that, Anna quickly cleared the tears that were clouding her vision with the back of her hand, prior to laying her head down on the small pillow she had been given by a nice flight attendant a few hours beforehand.

Eventually, after a few minutes of quiet crying, Anna slipped into a dreamless sleep, her heart just about ready to tear itself out of her chest, beginning to snore softly.

However, unbeknownst to Anna, Kristoff had been awake the entire time, as he was unable to fall asleep, but had no desire to speak to the princess either, the keyword being had. Now he wanted nothing more than to shake her awake and show her just how much she meant to him, both mentally and physically, but stopped himself from doing so, knowing that he and Anna would probably end up in trouble with the staff of the plane, and more importantly, Roc would have another opportunity to tease him.

"I love you, too, Anna..." Kristoff muttered; god, he had a lot to do to fix this little situation, otherwise he was going to go absolutely insane. Maybe Andrew could give him some advice?... Finally, after a few minutes of pondering to himself, Kristoff decided to approach Andrew about help with Anna in the morning. With that, he let himself slip into the cold dark embrace of unconsciousness.

**.**

**So... Follow my story's twitter if you want! It's TempestSquad with the little 'at' sign, it has things like story updates and random rambles. I shall return with another chapter soon my minions!... Have a good night. **


	4. Chapter 4: Conversations and Confessions

Tides of Time Chapter 4: Conversations and Confessions

.

**Hey everyone! Hope your weekend was amazing and awesome and... God I need to stop drinking coffee at night... On with the chapter! \(^-^)/**

**.**

"It wasn't my fault mommy..." A young boy with red-eyes and black hair whimpered with tears running down his face, cradling his now red and swollen cheek after being struck while his mother angrily stood above his defenseless form growling under her breath, causing her to resemble a fearsome predator hunched over its latest catch.

"Not your fault?! You absolutely useless little boy, if you didn't have those damn powers my drapes would still be intact, as would my flower garden, my dresses, and my fucking Car! You know what makes all of this real fucking saccharin? All of my things were destroyed because you had a crush on a girl in a Mural! _**A PAINTING**_! You just had to lose your fucking train of thought, you just had to be born a freak didn't you, you little faggot!" His mother screeched, reaching down to deal another blow to the young child's face, unconsciously hoping that the blow would somehow seriously injure or possibly even kill the boy, although she would never openly admit it to herself or anyone else.

"I'm sorry mommy! Please no more, please!..." The boy begged, lifting his arms up in a feeble attempt at self defense against the seething woman towering over his comparatively tiny structure as she repeatedly slammed her palm against the fragmenting skin of his face.

A few minutes of constant beatings later, the mother eventually grew tired of abusing the small broken child laying bleeding in-front of her, and pulled herself onto her high-heeled feet, spitting on the child's eye as she did so, while salty bitter tears ran down his cheeks from the mental and physical trauma he had just endured for the last few minutes.

"Jessica!" a voice from the other side other side of the room called to the boy's mother, causing her to glance in the direction of the disruption to find her husband standing in the doorway, disappointment written his features like a map.

With a pompous huff of satisfaction that she had damaged the boy to a reasonable degree, the woman, Jessica, quickly whipped around and began to stomp towards the entrance where the man was patiently waiting for while Duncan the butler, who had just noticed the commotion, rushed into the room and knelt beside the battered boy, worry crossing over his face, with medical supplies in hand, which he quickly removed from its packaging to begin tending to the boy's wounds all from below a majestic painting, one of unknown origin sitting on the wall. On the painting was a platinum blonde young woman with blue eyes and a sparkling blue dress, with her hair in a large single braid, the image that would haunt the young boy's dreams for over a dozen years.

"Young master, I know you find the young woman in the painting to be beautiful, but that was a coronation painting from over 500 years ago... The young woman in that painting is long gone... The kingdom she ruled doesn't even exist anymore..." Duncan explained, yet Andrew merely growled, despite the multiple injuries that he had sustained.

"No she's not gone... I'll find her and we'll live happily ever after away from my bad parents..."

A gust of wind echoed throughout the room.

Suddenly the scene shifted, and there stood a teenage Andrew in US combat gear, kneeling over a fallen Russian soldier on a war-torn battlefield, with even the largest buildings reduced to rubble as a result of the battle, as the dying man coughed up copious amounts of blood onto the ground.

"Dragon... Make all this suffering worth something in the end, eh?..." the soldier wheezed out in broken English, clutching Andrew's gloved hand as it was the last vestige of humanity he would ever come into contact with, knowing that this would be the end of him, but still, he felt at peace with himself, knowing that, in the end, he did something that mattered and worked towards peace between nations, instead of against it. "What you told us about that girl in the painting, how you had hope as a child that you would meet her one day... Please... Bring that sort of hope to my home-land, it's all I ask... It's all any of us... Asked-..."

With that, the last tendrils of life slipped from the Russian soldiers grasp as his eyes slowly rolled up into the back of his head while his grip on Andrew's hand loosened until it simply dropped to the muddy ground with an audible plop, sealing the man's fate to the dark beyond.

"That sort of hope died in me a long time ago my friend... But your children deserve to have that feeling that anything is possible, even if it isn't..." Andrew muttered to himself as he crossed the soldier's arms over his chest, before silently conjuring and tossing a ball of flame onto his corpse, doing his absolute best to give the man a ceremonial burial with what little was at hand.

Suddenly, another large gust of wind rushed past the young soldier's ears.

Once again, the scene shifted, transforming itself into a rave, where the now 20 year old Andrew had just finished his disc jockey job for the night, and was sulking over a large half empty bottle of beer, his third battle in that hour alone, minus the vodka shots, while a red-headed girl screamed at him with her arms around another man's waist. The man was extremely thin, with barely any muscles supplementing his frail frame, dressed in eccentric clothes, with every shade and color from pink to blue to green.

"You're a useless fuck Andrew! That's why I'm cheating on you, you're useless!" The girl yelled, prior to violently spitting on the floor next to the red-eyed young man, causing him to growl softly at the actions of his ex.

"Leave me alone Bridget... I don't need to be chastised, especially by a whore like you... Now get the fuck away from me before I shove my fist down your throat..." Andrew retorted, taking a solitary swig from his bottle afterwards.

"Hey!" the thin man barked, although it came out as a slur, since he had more than a little alcohol and marijuana in his system. "Don't you talk about _MY_ girlfriend like that! You lost her, it's your fault. You wanna fucking fight about it you pro-terrorist fucker?"

That was it, Andrew could no longer take the taunting from the stoned out young man, and so, lunged for him, bottle in hand, which he used to strike the man on the temple before quickly reaching down and dragging the groaning man to the entrance of the rave while onlookers momentarily glanced at the brawl, but turned their attention away once again once they realized it was just the psychopathic disc jockey throwing someone out of the establishment.

Once Andrew finally reached the entrance, he grabbed the man by the shirt and tossed him out of the doors, causing him to land onto stairway outside.

"And stay out!" Andrew yelled out the door, turning back to the bar. However, before he could make his way away from the entrance he heard a shriek from outside of the doorway, and in a split second decision, rushed out the door and spotted the man who Bridget had cheated on him with attempting to grab onto someone's pale leg.

Holding the neck of the now empty beer bottle, Andrew growled and smashed the container against the man's head, knocking him out cold, while also shattering the glass structure in the process. Deciding that his presence was no longer required in the situation, Andrew was about to turn back into the rave, however, when he glanced up, he couldn't help but to freeze in place at the sight before him.

There stood a beautiful young woman in a torn dress, her platinum blonde hair matted with mud, causing it to stick to her face like glue, a light dusting of nearly invisible freckles emphasizing her pale skin, while her eyes possessed bags upon bags, giving her the look of some disgusting homeless vagrant, but to Andrew, she looked absolutely amazing, completely flawless in every way he could think of. Even the small gaze she sent in his direction caused his spine to shiver like he had been stranded in the Arctic. Maybe he was insane, maybe it was the overwhelming, and quite possibly toxic amounts of alcohol in his system, but he wanted-... No he Needed to speak with this woman, however, when he actually attempted, the only thing to come out was a sarcastic insult, born of the malice and hatred injected into his very being over the last 20 years.

"You get lost on your way to the Renn faire or something?"

**.**

Andrew quickly awoke with a gasp of surprise, unaware of where he was located for a few seconds as he attempted to get a hold of his bearings. However, that soon became unnecessary as the young soldier felt something that he was holding in his arms shift, and realized that it was Elsa, the girl that singlehandedly gave him all of his hope and love that was ripped away from him as a child, curled into a ball, attempting to get into a more comfortable position in his lap. With a warm smile, Andrew gently rearranged the blankets around her body, wrapping her in a cocoon of thick blue silk, minus her head of course, he wasn't attempting to suffocate her after all, just make her comfortable.

After Andrew finished tightly wrapping up Elsa's thin frame in the blanket as she slept soundly, he began to softly rub the young queen's cheek with his thumb. Andrew loved it when Elsa slept peacefully; in his mind it meant that, even through all of the pain and misery that both of them had been put through as children, they were able to find comfort and solace in each other's arms.

As funny as the phrase seemed to the young soldier, Elsa was perfect for him. Even from the moment that they met, he couldn't help but to smile when she smiled, laugh when she laughed, cry when she cried.

Even after building up a fortress of emotional shields and walls as a result of going through hell for 20 years, somehow the girl in his arms broke through to him in only 7 days, if that, and he was so grateful towards her. Andrew owed Elsa his life.

Eventually, after a few minutes of silence, Andrew felt Elsa shift around in his lap once again, and glanced down to find the young queen's eye-lids fluttering open, a content smile present on her face.

"Good morning 'your majesty', sleep well?" Andrew joked, coaxing a small noise from the back of Elsa's throat followed by a weak 'morning' from the snow queen. It was obvious that she still wasn't fully conscious yet, and so, against his better judgment, Andrew decided to have some fun. "Elsa, if you keep shifting around like that your engagement ring is going to dig into my leg."

Elsa's eyes shot open like someone had just injected cocaine into her bloodstream.

_"My what?! Really?!"_ Elsa asked happily as she squirmed her way out of the blankets covering her body, attempting to get a glance at her left hand, where she assumed this mysterious wedding band to be. However, when her hand came into view her heart sank when she observed nothing different on her ring finger, it was still completely bare. "Where is it?..."

Meanwhile, Andrew began to chuckle at the speed which Elsa had freed herself from the blanket that was tightly constraining her. If she had been training in the marines, she would've scored quite high in the ability to free herself from bonds.

"You can be a fast little queen, you know that?" Andrew commented, while Elsa head turned to him, her eyes twisting into a humored glare.

"_You are such a jerk..._" Elsa grumbled, glancing down at her left hand in disappointment, not-so-secretly wishing that there was a ring on her wedding finger, even if it was the simplest piece of jewelry in the world.

She didn't need a diamond, or some other form of shining gem, all she needed was a clear signal to every man in the world that she was already absolutely and completely taken by her soul-mate.

After a few minutes of casual conversation and multiple light kisses between the young couple, Andrew eventually came out to Elsa with a question that he'd genuinely been curious about since they began dating.

"Hey Snowangel? How exactly _are_ you the queen?" He asked, receiving a confused sound from the back of Elsa's throat in response as she tilted her head to the side, perplexed as to what the young soldier meant by what he said. "I always thought to be a queen you had to be married, and you said you've never even had a boyfriend before, and you were a virgin when we first_... You know_..."

"Oh... Yeah... It works a little bit differently in Arendelle, they give the current king and queen a certain amount of time to re-appear, and while others wait through that, the oldest heir is instructed in the process of how to rule the kingdom over the course of three years by the royal advisors and visiting nobles." Elsa explained, playing with Andrew's toned arm as she did so, tracing the small scars that littered his skin. "I was taught by two of the castles most loyal servants, Kai and Gerda. They basically taught me everything there is to know about being a monarch... Except for being submissive towards my future husband and king, since I was so resistant to those lessons, and they eventually gave up trying to teach me and just hoped that once I got married I would learn to become an obedient wife on my own."

"Do you plan to be submissive when we get married?" Andrew asked with a smirk, knowing the answer before he even emitted the question from his mouth.

"Don't bet on it sweetheart." Elsa retorted, prior to tilting her head up in order to plant a small delicate kiss on her laughing boyfriend's chin, before rubbing her cheek on his pectoral muscles which were covered by his thin black t-shirt.

"I wouldn't have it any other way... To tell you the truth, you doing anything and everything I asked would be pretty boring, except during sex, that would be fun as hell." Andrew explained, earning a playful slap on the arm for his suggestive comment at the end of his statement. "What? It's _true!_"

"Watch it Consara, unless you want everyone on this plane to know that you like to pick flowers in a meadow." Elsa threatened, eliciting a laugh from her boyfriend.

"Well that would be a very effective tactic, if I actually _did_ like picking flowers, but I don't." Andrew attempted to rationalize, however this did nothing to deter Elsa's plan, the smirk on her face growing ever larger, giving her a rather evil aura about her.

"Yes, but they don't know that." Why that little... Andrew wanted to wipe that satisfied look off of Elsa's face so badly right now, but unfortunately, there was no pool to throw her in or roller coaster to make her ride in sight, and so could only respond to her threat weakly.

"...You evil, sadistic woman..."

"Awn! Thank you sweetheart!" Elsa chirped happily as she placed her hands on Andrew's cheeks, pinching them lightly with a giggle of joviality, all while the young soldier gazed at the queen in confusion.

"Are you... Alright? You seem hyper today..." Andrew pointed out cautiously, terrified that he would suffer his over-excited girlfriend's icy wrath in the middle of a cabin full of pressurized air, something he did NOT want to experience.

"I'm just really happy." Elsa began as she leaned in, closing the distance between her and Andrew's lips. "After all, I get to travel the whole world with the man that I love more than anything else." She whispered, prior to planting a long drawn out kiss on her boyfriend lips, forcing her tongue between his teeth, before both of their tongues began to wrestle in the young soldiers mouth, their tongues grazing his teeth lightly, causing Elsa to moan lightly in arousal.

Unfortunately for the two lovers, Elsa's moan also woke Roc up from his rather light sleeping patterns, which he did so silently.

Roc sighed in exasperation at the couple sitting behind him, pulling his phone out of his pocket as quietly as he could before turning up the volume on the music player and tapping the play prompt that appeared on the screen, causing the phone to erupt into song, which promptly caused Elsa to squeak into Andrew's mouth in surprise, biting the young soldiers lip, drawing a drop of blood.

"Would you two _please _keep it down? Everyone else on this plane is trying to sleep!" Roc barked quietly, keeping in mind that there were indeed dozens of other people sleeping on the plane that would be in rather irate state of mind if awoken.

"Sorry, we'll keep it down, forgive us for disturbing your much needed beauty sleep Princess..." Andrew sarcastically retorted, although Roc didn't seem to take offense, evident by the light chuckle he was letting off.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again white boy." Roc muttered with humor lacing his words before falling into the grip of sleep once again, leaving the two lovers on their own once again, an opportunity that Elsa quickly grabbed to ask a question before the chance could slip through her hands.

Since she was still slightly curious as to the previous occupation of her boyfriend, and since she had just revealed what being a queen entailed, she felt it only fair to ask her next inquiry.

"Hey sweetheart? Can I ask you something... Personal? It's fine if you don't want to answer, but I'd really like to know." Elsa muttered, granting her the attention of her boyfriend almost immediately as he turned his gaze towards her.

"What's up Snowangel?" Andrew asked as he wrapped the blanket around both he and Elsa, pressing her waist against his abs, which put them on eye level with each other.

"What's it like to fight in a war? I've always heard that it's a horrible thing, but I also always hear about how it's glorious and it proves a man's courage." Elsa asked curiously, eliciting a sigh from her boyfriend before he began to explain to Elsa exactly what sort of hell that he had been through just to stay alive.

"Well... I'll start from the beginning..." Andrew sighed, preparing to explain hell itself to his ice wielding girlfriend. "When I joined the marines I was required to go through a 12 week course that basically traumatized me into becoming a soldier; 5 mile runs in the middle of the night, superiors screaming in your face for literally no other reason than that they felt like it, daily fighting classes where it was a common occurrence to get pretty _damn hurt._.."

Elsa gasped; Andrew really went through that just to become a soldier? It _sounded_ brutal, she couldn't even imagine having to actually go through it.

"After that I was flown to Russia where the actual war was going on. The first day I arrived I met Roc and the rest of Tempest Squad, and since it was my birthday they threw me a surprise party and got a new gun that had only just been made available; needless to say I loved the thing. Unfortunately the same night I arrived, a few hours after the small party, we were attacked by a sizable force of Russian soldiers, they had killed the outpost of loyalists to the north, which meant we had no warning that they were coming. We started that night with about 700 soldiers on the base, by the end I think we had about 150."

"_That's-_... How did they all die?" Elsa inquired, not entirely sure that she desired to acquire the answer to her question.

"The Russians had guns as well, so it would've been a fair fight if we had been awake, but unfortunately we weren't, so we did the best we could in the few seconds we had to prepare. It was probably the first time I've ever seen limbs blown off of _living people_... There was a lot of crying for families from wounded soldiers after the battle, so we took their dog-tags if they died in order to return them to the families. If they lived they were carted off to a hospital to either have a ruined limb amputated or a bullet wound patched up." Andrew clarified, earning a saddened sigh from the young queen on his lap as she yawned.

"Wow... Um, Andrew? Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't listen to any more of this story right now..." Elsa whimpered in both disgust and fear, burying her head into Andrew's chest as she did so while the red-eyed young man chuckled at the young snow queen, a smile playing its way on to his face.

"I understand... It's never been a fun thing to talk about either..." Andrew replied as he snaked his arm around to the queen's thin frame, rubbing her shoulder blades softly as Elsa glanced up at him curiously.

"If it's hard to talk about, then why did you tell me about it?" Elsa inquired, perplexed as to why Andrew would put himself through the process of retelling some of the worst moments of his entire 20 years on Earth.

"Because you deserve to know about me... You put your love and trust in me without knowing much more than my name, and you absolutely deserve to know about my life, most definitely more than anyone else I know... I guess what I'm trying to say is that you deserve to know because I love you Elsa." The aforementioned snow queen couldn't help but to let a tear of happiness run down her cheek after hearing Andrew's reasoning for revealing such information to her. Even after all of the hell that he had suffered throughout his life, he still opened up to her without even the slightest hint of doubt woven into his words. It was enough to make her heart explode in absolute joy.

"I love you, too, more _than anything else..."_ Elsa cooed, lightly kissing Andrew's neck a few times before yawning once again, causing her boyfriend to laugh.

"I think it might be a good idea if you get a little more sleep, 'cause I'm not carrying you _and_ our bag around the airport, got it Snowangel?" Andrew explained as he ran his fingers through Elsa's platinum blonde locks, which earned him a contented grin from Elsa before she replied warmly.

"Yes _'my king'_, do you require anything else?"

"Well a kiss would be nice." Andrew quipped with a grin, while Elsa giggled softly, giving Andrew a light peck on the lips, before she slowly drew a long breath into her lungs. She had to tell the young soldier something she never thought she would admit, even to herself.

"You know Andrew..." Elsa began as she closed her eyes, comfortable in her current position. "When I locked myself in my room growing up... Even the three months I was queen, I was convinced that I would never actually find a man who I truly loved, and that I would either end up living my life single or worse, married to some egotistical noble who saw me as nothing more than a _shell_ to take sexual advantage of when we were alone and for carrying their heirs around in my womb. I was constantly being sought after by princes once I took the throne because they knew that any children that I bear will have the same powers as me... I was honestly sure that I would be no more than that... Until I was transported to you... You showed me how it feels to be truly loved by a man that I love back... And it's the most amazing feeling in the worl-..."

With that, Elsa slipped into unconsciousness in Andrews arms, completely sapped of her energy while the red-eyed soldier gently kissed her forehead and fell asleep as well, letting Elsa use his arm as a pillow.

**.**

A few hours later, the plane finally landed in London, Heathrow airport after multiple delays, something that the group, Anna and Elsa in particular found to be quite discontenting, as they had spent the last 9 hours on the plane to start with, and adding the delays put them on the plane for an extremely grueling 12 hours of boredom and bad jokes from Roc.

The moment that they were allowed off of the plane, Elsa and Anna instantaneously launched themselves from their seats, leaving the rest of the group in the dust to drag the carry-on luggage as they both attempted to exit the aircraft as soon as they possibly could, very nearly knocking over multiple flight attendants and fellow travelers along their route of escape. Meanwhile Andrew did his best to call them back in order to help out the rest of the group with carrying the bags, but failed miserably with a groan, giving up any hope that either royal sister would chip in to assist in the laborious task.

Honestly he shouldn't have been surprised, they were royalty after all, and probably weren't used to doing any sort of lifting, since they were bound to have guards and servants to do such tedious things for them, giving them all the time in the world to mess around as much as they wanted.

Andrew made a mental note to himself that he would have to mentally hammer that sort of behavior out of both young women with the pain and torment of being forced to carry luggage. They would absolutely hate him by the end of this trip if they weren't expecting to have to do any sort of work, but his soul be damned if he, Roc, and Hannah were going to do it all.

"So who did you say was going to be picking us up?" Roc asked, turning to Andrew, who was quietly packing up the various pieces of junk that he and Elsa had removed from the bag during the flight.

"My friend Blaine, he'll be waiting just outside of baggage reclaim with his car. Hopefully we'll all fit in the fucking thing, otherwise we'll have to cut Kristoff in half." Andrew explained before yawning quietly, rather wiped out from the long plane flight as Kristoff's eyes shot open as wide as dinner plates.

"Wait, _What?!_ Cut Roc up, not me!" Kristoff exclaimed in a pleading manner, unaware of Andrew's morbid sarcasm used in the previous statement.

"He was kidding Blondie." Roc muttered as he and Hannah struggled to fit all of their random bits of trash and supplies back into the duffle-bag, which appeared to at this point be just about ready to over-flow with various useless items.

A few minutes later, after Andrew was able to catch up to Elsa, which he did with a surprise tackle from behind, startling the young queen enough that the wall beside them was now covered in a thick layer of ice, followed by a rather harsh telling off from a security guard, before they all made their way to baggage reclaim, where the bags were already waiting next to a very interesting looking man.

Elsa couldn't even believe the appearance of the aforementioned man; it wasn't his short dark hair or the ornate overcoat that caused Elsa to do a double-take. It was the brown handbag hanging off of his shoulder and the layer of red lip-stick covering his mouth.

Assuming that it was most likely just a cultural style and that she should respect such choices, Elsa cautiously approached the man that Andrew and Roc were currently greeting with bear hugs.

"Um... Hello sir, Elsa Hjroth at your service." Elsa warily greeted, politely holding her hand out to the man, who glanced the queen's way, his eyes widening.

"Oh my; and who is _this_ fabulous little flower?!" The man exclaimed towards the two soldiers as he grabbed Elsa's hand with both of his and began to vigorously shake the young queen's arm so fast that Elsa was beginning to think that this man was on some form of stimulant enhancing drug.

"Blaine, this is Elsa, my girlfriend. She's the reason we're taking this trip in the first place." Andrew explained before pointing to Anna and Kristoff. "That's Anna, Elsa's little sister, and her boyfriend Kristoff. We're trying to find something that's somewhere around the world-..." Andrew was cut off as the man, evidently named Blaine interrupted him with an extremely high pitched squeal.

"_Ah_ scouting for honeymoon locations huh? Well my new little friend should be able to help you with that! The little darling claims to be a love expert after all!" Blaine explained to Andrew and Elsa as the rest of the group began to haul the bags off to the car that was waiting outside of the airports entrance, minus Anna who was silently listening in to the conversation, something Andrew immediately noticed as he turned to both royal sisters and commanded that they assist with the task of loading up the car.

At first both sisters were rather resistant, but after bribing Anna with chocolate and hurrying Elsa along with a kiss, both agreed to help, and so walked off to join in the unpleasant task of throwing the luggage into the car.

"So where is this... _Love expert_?" Andrew inquired, causing Blaine to point towards a small figure standing near the ice-cream parlor, wrapped in a large coat with a small... cloud above it?

"Right there, the precious little thing and his friendly moose companion found their way to me a little over a fortnight ago, and he's been such a darling ever since." A boy and a _moose_? This interested Andrew as he slowly walked over to the small figure and put his hand on its shoulders. What happened next nearly scared the life out of the young soldier.

The moment that he placed his hand on the figure's coat, all of the clothing on its body slid off of it at once, leaving what appeared to be a badly made Snowman of all things in its place.

"_What the fuck?!_" Andrew cried as he jumped back up to a standing position, with flames dancing on his fingertips, ready for a fight while the snowman turned around and held his arms open in a show of peace.

"Hi! I'm Olaf; and I like warm hugs!"

.

**Yup... Olaf... :D Just a little side note as usual, if you want updates or random rabbles follow this story's twitter 'TempestSquad' with the little at sign! Goodnight my minions, I shall return soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Night

Tides of Time Chapter 5: The First Night  
.

**Hey everyone... So um... I got some bad news today before I was about to post this chapter... My father just lost his 3 year struggle with cancer so... Yeah, if the upcoming chapters get a little dark I apologize... On with the chapter.**

**.**

"Phew... That is definitely not something that I would want to do every day..." Elsa panted, worn out from dragging a case, which both lacked wheels and was nearly her size, not to mention the complete lack of draggable handles which meant the young queen was forced to use off of her might, and even some of her powers to get the oversized lunchbox into the car.

"You alright? You need your knight in shining armor to come and help you 'your majesty'?" Roc teased as he effortlessly tossed his case, which was easily larger than Elsa's, in the car with only one arm, obviously trying to show up the queen in an attempt to have an excuse to make fun of her.

"Why yes, would you be so kind as to fetch him for me?" Elsa replied smiling, in a smooth voice, although the underlying sarcasm was not lost on Roc, who silently responded with a small shrug prior to strutting back over to the entrance of the airport, with an air of confidence about him, leaving Elsa, Anna, Hannah, and Kristoff to finish the tedious exercise that was thrust onto their shoulders.

"Great... Hey Elsa, you think you could maybe make some sort of ice ramp so we can just push the bags on? My back hurts like hell and I just can't take it anymore... So can you?" Hannah proposed as she pulled her hair out of its bun, letting it drop down to the bottom of her neck, sighing in contentment as the light constant pull of the rubber band was relieved from her sore head.

Elsa slammed her palm against her forehead; why hadn't _she_ thought of that? It seemed so simple! Sighing, the young queen quietly began to conjure a small ramp that began next to the cases and led all the way to the trunk of the car, but was stopped in mid-casting when something horrifying interrupted her.

Without so much as a warning, the group heard rushing of what sounded like flames followed by high pitched screaming emanating from inside of the airport. In surprise, the entire group turned their heads, Elsa forming a large ice shield around them, lest whatever was inside attempt to eliminate one of them, while Kristoff reached inside of the trunk and pulled out a tire-iron, with the intent to use it as a weapon.

Another rush of flames, this was beginning to worry Elsa; was Andrew fighting in there? What if he needed her help and she was just standing out in the parking lot standing around like cattle? In a split second, Elsa made her decision and formed a smaller, more permanent ice shield around her sister and friends before turning to face the airport, ready to face off with whatever Andrew was struggling with. However, what ran out of the building was far from what Elsa expected; instead of a large beast displaced from its home and was now on a rampage or murderous insurgents looking for the innocent blood of civilians, a small solitary screaming snowman ran out of the automatic doors, dodging small but still rather substantial beams of fire as he sprinted towards Elsa, who he had noticed only moments before, his tiny snow legs pounding on the asphalt, determined to live to see another day, preferably with all of his limbs un-melted.

"Olaf?! Is that you?!" Elsa cried, kneeling down to catch the miniature snowman in her arms; a comfort which the aforementioned terrified creature took, convinced that the man chasing him would be his killer.

"Elsa! Elsa help! Some crazy guy is trying to kill me with fire, oh Odin above, HELP ME!"

This confused Elsa. "Who? Who's trying to kill you?" She asked, as she lifted herself to her feet, bringing Olaf up in her arms with her with an audible grunt of exertion, letting him hang onto her neck with his little stick arms, which painfully dug into the back of her neck, but she allowed it none-the-less.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Andrew ran out of the building, with Roc and Blaine doing their best to keep up as the latter pleaded with the soldier to spare Olaf the pain of a fiery death, however, the pleas fell on deaf ears since young soldier didn't listen, as he heard Olaf's screaming and sent a ball of fire in the voices direction, not bothering to check who would be in the line of fire, namely Elsa who Andrew spotted just a moment too late, and could only watch as the ball of destruction sailed towards his love as she quickly rose an ice-shield in an attempt to block the on-coming blast the best she could, closing her eyes in concentration once the fireball made contact with the wall of ice, creating an explosion of steam that enveloped her and the shrieking Olaf.

"ELSA!" Andrew screamed, not even caring when a piece of icy shrapnel flew past his face, cutting his cheek open without any resistance as he ran towards the last known point of the young queen and her snow based buddy. "ELSA?!"

The moment Andrew reached the center of the blast, he found a shaken Olaf standing next to Elsa, who was silently sitting upright on the ground, prior to pulling herself to her feet with a laugh as Andrew sprinted up to her and captured her in his arms, pulling her thin frame against him, simultaneously checking her over for any burn marks or various other wounds that she could have sustained from the accidental battle.

"Andrew... It hurts... Oh god it hurts..." Elsa whimpered weakly as Andrew pulled away from the hug and began to look over the front of the queen's body, terrified that he had hit her with a frontal body shot. "Where does it hurt honey?..."

"Right... HERE!" Elsa yelled playfully as she wound her arm back and thrust it forwards, letting her open palm make contact with her boyfriend's face, leaving his cheek the same color as his pupils, while he fell to the ground, clutching the side of his head as he cried out in surprise and pain. "Much better! Thank you so very much sweetheart!"

Meanwhile, Andrew groaned in stinging pain as he lay on the ground defeated, knowing that he deserved every ounce of icy agony he was currently experiencing from his most likely frostbitten cheek. "Ow... Shit Elsa, you hit _hard_..." He muttered, dragging himself to a sitting position as Elsa plopped down beside him, helping the young soldier nurse not only his new slap mark, but the small cut from the ice shrapnel earlier.

"Well maybe that will give you pause for thought the next time you try and fry Olaf over there... And me." Elsa explained, gesturing towards the snowman, who was running over to the rest of the group, who had broken free of Elsa's ice-barrier and were now pouring affections onto the little guy, Hannah in particular as she was not aware that snowmen could talk, or at least Olaf in particular. "Don't worry though, no one got hurt in the accident, so there's no need to worry about it right? Now come here, and let me kiss your boo-boo until it's better." She mockingly teased in a motherly voice, before slowly planting a light kiss on Andrew's injured cheek, which seemed to suck the frostbite right off of his face in just a simple peck of the lips.

Andrew began to chuckle despite his new facial cuts; did Elsa not have a truly angry or resentful bone in her body? It seemed like whenever he screwed up, she would immediately forgive and forget, no matter what, even when he accidently ignored her when he was studying at the library. Although something in the back of his mind told him that one day, when he expected it the least, she would pull out these sorts of incidents as ammunition to cunningly be used in an effort to 'convince' him to take her somewhere he didn't want to go or to do something he hated doing. Scratch that; he was absolutely sure of it.

"So the snowman is _your_ creation I take it?" Andrew inquired as he pulled himself to his feet, before turning to his girlfriend and held his hand out, offering his hand for Elsa to grasp.

Meanwhile, Elsa smirked in a smug fashion; her boyfriend was finally learning to become an honest to goodness gentleman! Finally!... Or so she thought.

Thanking him in a refined and polite fashion, Elsa gently grasped Andrew's hand and let him pull her to her feet, completely unaware of the stunt that he was about to pull. The moment that the young queen was on her feet, Andrew quickly wrapped his arm around her midsection and pulled her against him, before taking his other hand and rubbing his fist on the top of Elsa's head while she yelped in surprise, followed by jovial laughs.

"Get off you snowman killer!" Elsa giggled, doing her best to break free from her boyfriend's clearly stronger grasp, eventually resigning herself to Andrew's newfound torture method.

"Never! Say you're sorry for slapping me!" Andrew laughed as he lifted the snow queen off of the ground and began to spin her around as she shrieked in excitement and surprise.

"In your dreams! Release me! That's an order!" Elsa squealed, in truth quite enjoying the feeling of being lifted up and spun around, although it was beginning to make her dizzy. After a few more seconds of spinning Andrew began to slow down considerably, as he appeared to ponder over something.

"Hmm... Eh, I've never been good at following orders!" That was all Elsa heard before she was thrown over the young man's shoulder, giving her an ample view of his back, and the ground. Once she was safely on his shoulder, Andrew began to jog towards the rest of the group who had all frozen up to watch the two young adults acting like children in the middle of the now ruined parking lot, while pedestrians all scurried away, convinced that Andrew and Elsa were both super-heroes or wizards.

"Has Elsa gone insane?" Olaf not-so-subtly asked Anna, who had a look on her face that was comparatively similar to the time that she had met Kristoff's troll family and had assumed that the ice harvester had just been speaking to rocks.

"I... No, she's just very much in love..." Anna replied in a soothing voice as she kneeled down and let Olaf into her arms, letting him snuggle into her breast with a sigh of contentment, resembling a toddler clinging desperately to its mother despite he being almost as large as Anna's entire body from the waist up.

"Are you sure? She has a crazzyyy look about her..." Olaf questioned as he turned his head to face Andrew carrying Elsa over to the group, setting her down in front of the trunk, prior to instructing her to finish loading up the van, to which the supposedly dignified queen's response was an extremely childish display consisting of the extension of her tongue before sitting on the curb proudly as if she had just won a battle of the wits.

"Um... Maybe she actually is..." Anna muttered as she observed Andrew tackling her elder sister playfully, resulting in a small wrestling match between the supposedly dignified Queen of Arendelle and the allegedly war-hardened U.S. Marine while Blaine started the car up, internally debating whether or not he should just drive away and pretend like the day had never happened.

**.**

A few minutes later, the group was finally on their way to the hotel that Andrew had rented, with Elsa and Anna sitting on their respective boyfriend's laps, since there weren't enough seats for everyone to have their own.

"So... Olaf... Do you know how you ended up here?" Andrew inquired as he softly stroked Elsa's hair, which she had let completely down so Andrew could comb hid fingers through the platinum locks as she grinned in enjoyment. God she loved this.

"Yeah why?" Olaf replied happily, un-blinking, which was beginning to make Andrew uncomfortable, as the uncanny aura the little snowman gave off was disturbing to say the least.

"Alright... Was it a book?" Andrew asked as he continued to fidget with his ice-wielding girlfriend's hair, examining the small snowflakes in fascination.

"Yeah why?" He replied again, his smile unwavering in the slight while Anna silently giggled, as she had gone through this whole process when she and Kristoff had set out to find Elsa and bring her back from the northern mountains.

"Do you know where the book is, and if so, can you lead us to it?" Andrew was beginning to grow annoyed with the miniature snowman that was still staring at him with his almost inhuman smile.

"Yeah why?"

"...You're an annoying little fuck, you know that right?" Andrew growled, earning a playful slap on the knee from Elsa, who quickly began to insist that Olaf was just a little slow to pick up on certain body cues, and would have to be approached with quite a considerable amount of patience if the young red-eyed soldier could ever hope to extract any worthwhile information out of the ditzy snowman.

"Anyway... I might as well explain sleeping arrangements so no one gets any ideas; looking at you Roc." Andrew began as Roc flipped him the bird from front passenger seat, not even bothering to look back or respond verbally. "So our rooms are all on the top floor. Elsa and I will be in room 777, at the end of the hallway, next to our room is room 776; where Anna and Kristoff will be sleeping... It's only one bed, you guys cool with that?"

Anna and Kristoff both immediately began to stutter out various noises that sounded like confirmations, however Anna eventually won out in the fastest recovery and uttered "I... Sure... I mean, yeah that's fine!" before she glanced down at her lap, biting her lip in thought. How could she possibly show Kristoff she would be a worthy woman in bed?...

"Alright good..." Andrew began before he muttered 'You would've been stuck in the room either way' to himself before continuing his plan. "Roc and Hannah, you guys will take room 775 at the beginning of the hallway, which means Roc, that I won't be seeing your black ass anywhere near me and Elsa's room!"

"Ooh, racist!" Roc teased, still not taking the conversation seriously to any real degree.

"You called me _'cracker snacker'_ the first time we met bro, the racist card has been off of the table for so long that the spot it was at is collecting dust." Andrew retorted, never once taking his attention off of Elsa's platinum locks.

"Alright, then you're a cunt." this comment caused everyone in the car to immediately stop what they were doing and gaze at Roc, minus Andrew; who was chuckling to himself at his friend's supposed slip of the tongue.

"_Roc!_ Don't use such horrible language!" Anna chastised as she crossed her arms disapprovingly, not particularly thrilled by her friend's liberal use of such a vulgar and unclean word. However, the man in question merely began to laugh along with Andrew, who was laughing into the back of Elsa's sparkling mane.

"I'm sorry mommy, please don't hit me!" Roc retorted without a second thought, causing the occupants of the car to all burst out in boisterous laughter, including Anna and Elsa. One person remained silent however, as his grip around his girlfriend tightened to quite a reasonable degree. Andrew began to visibly shake as a solitary tear fell from his face.

_"I'm sorry mommy! Please no more, please!" ... "You absolutely useless little boy!" ... "You don't deserve our love, time, or money!" ... "Life's a game to you, but here's a tip! Life's just not fair!" ... "You were a Mistake!"_

Meanwhile, Elsa had noticed Andrew's intense shaking, since she was still resting on his lap, and so turned her head to find that her boyfriend was silently weeping, something that instantly pulled at her deepest heartstrings.

"Sweetheart?... What's wrong?..." Elsa cooed as she began to stroke Andrew's cheek lightly, making sure that she didn't irritate the cut on his left cheek while the red-eyed soldier bit his lip, still unsure about whether or not to reveal that part of his past to Elsa, he wanted her to have fun visiting the rest of the world, and her knowing about the abuse he had gone through as a child would only serve to dampen the mood of everyone else on the trip.

Thankfully, before Andrew was forced to make up a half baked excuse, Roc interrupted unwittingly saving his former squad mate from a world of embarrassment, at least in his eyes.

"He's fine, he's probably just tired queeny." He explained, and although Elsa wasn't buying it for even a moment, she decided to leave the issue be until they got to the hotel, where she and Andrew had privacy. That didn't mean she wouldn't do her best to comfort him however, and so, Elsa quietly straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck, using every one of her limbs to cling to her boyfriend as his breathing began to drop back down to a normal rate, signaling to the occupants of the car that the young man had regained shreds of his emotional control back into his hands thanks mostly, if not all, in part to the snow queen's affection.

**.**

That night, after the group had arrived at the hotel and were dropped off, Blaine and Olaf headed home while the rest of the group went to grab dinner at one of the resort's many premier restaurants. At first it was a struggle to obtain a table, since the waiter was in a particularly bad mood tonight and didn't want to have to bother with more than a few guests in the establishment, but after some persuasive flirting from Hannah, the waiter magically managed to find a large table capable of seating the entire group in a matter of seconds.

It was a fun, but uneventful meal, something that Elsa was extremely thankful for, as she wanted nothing more at the moment than to bury herself in covers next to Andrew and drift off to sleep. Using all of her training to become queen in order to keep herself awake and dignified, Elsa was able to struggle through the meal, but the moment that both she and Andrew had finished their dinners, Elsa wasted no time in excusing herself, with Andrew in tow, announcing that they would be entertaining themselves with their hotel rooms with the television, and that everyone would be free to visit them, even though Roc had more than one comment about how the television would never get close to being activated.

After they finally made their way up to their room, Elsa immediately fell onto the bed face first with a moan of delight, unendingly grateful for the soft linen nestling her in it's warm clutches.

With a laugh, Andrew sat down on the bed next to the young queen, reaching over to the bedside stand, where the large remote was comfortably resting in its charging port, lighting up confidently once the young soldier removed it and pressed the on button, causing the large flat screen TV on the wall to activate with a low buzz, painting a picture on the screen in a matter of seconds. Once the TV was active, Andrew quickly switched the channel from the random news station to a more desirable one, at least in his eyes. Ghost documentaries.

Elsa began to whine softly at Andrew's choice of television program. She positively hated these stupid horror documentaries and movies, she was terrified by ghosts and ghouls, but would constantly brave through each and every show that Andrew watched because she was trying to be a loving girlfriend, but she just couldn't take the stress of imagining some sort of spirit stalking the halls while she slept, and so sat up and gently began to prod at her boyfriends shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Andrew?... Could we _Please_ watch something else?..." Elsa meekly asked as she unintentionally clasped her hands together, giving Andrew a quite clear indication of her motivation in her desires to not watch the current program.

"Awn! Are you scared of the big bad ghosts Snowangel?" Andrew teased, causing Elsa's face to heat up in embarrassment as she began to stammer out a response.

"N-no! What makes you th-think_ that_? I'm not scared of ghosts!"

Andrew merely began to chuckle as he reached for the remote to turn down the TV's volume with a small click, giving Elsa relief from what would have most certainly become a nightmare as he began to rub her bare arms softly, adding in just a minuscule amount of fire to bring a warm tingling sensation to the young queen's arms as she sighed in contentment, it was like having a miniature sauna!

Suddenly, there was a light knock at the door causing Elsa to jump up in surprise with a small squeak. Realizing that it was his unofficial duty to answer the door, Andrew lethargically dragged himself up and plodded towards the door lazily, half tempted to just tell whoever was outside that whatever was bothering them could wait until the morning. He changed his mind however when he heard Kristoff's voice drift from behind the doorway.

"Andrew? Queen Elsa? Are you guys in there? I need to talk to you."

Sighing, Andrew slowly opened up the hotel door to reveal a nervous looking Kristoff, standing bashfully in the hallway, his hands buried deep inside of the pockets of his new cargo pants.

"What's up Kristoff, get locked out of your room?" Andrew asked, leaning against the side of the doorway casually, a smirk finding its way on to his lips as Kristoff began to 'um' and 'err' nervously before flashing his room's keycard.

"It's not about that... It's about Anna..." this piqued Andrew's interested, causing him to rotate his hand in front of his chest as a silent signal to continue. "I want to bed her tonight and I overheard you and Elsa talking about a way to stop the woman from having children..."

Andrew froze for a moment in confusion as to what Kristoff was speaking of, but quickly caught on as he held his hand up, signaling Kristoff to wait at the door. Once Kristoff nodded in confirmation, Andrew spun around and quickly strode across the room in only a few steps, stopping in front of he and Elsa's duffle bag, prior to reaching inside and after some digging, pulled out a small aluminum square that bulged slightly in the middle, signifying that there was something resting comfortably inside of the packaging which was labeled 'Trojan Condom'.

With a small smile, Andrew turned back to the doorway and threw Kristoff the small square, which he caught with a small fumble, clutching it tightly in his cupped hands as Andrew explained it's use, before thanking him and turning back to he and Anna's room with a nod of thanks to the young soldier, but not before adding 'Please don't tell Queen Elsa..'.

"You got it, now go."

Meanwhile, Elsa had finally grown tired of the lack of shoulder rubbing that was going on and decided to investigate, only catching the last few moments of the conversation. What was she not allowed to know? Her curiosity was beginning to rumble under her skin, and so, the young queen silently tip-toed behind Andrew before he could turn around and flung her arms around his neck, pressing herself against the marine with a laugh.

"What can't you tell me sweetheart?" Elsa inquired, the glimmer in her eyes never even once leaving her face as Andrew began to walk back to the bed, with Elsa hanging on the entire way.

"Well if I told you what I can't tell you, then it would kind of ruin the whole point of me not telling you." Andrew explained as he shook his girlfriend off of him, causing her to land on the cushy bed with a bounce, the springs barely registering her weight.

"Well as Queen of Arendelle and all surrounding provinces, I command that you inform me of your encounter with Kristoff Bjorgman, or else!" Elsa threatened playfully as she began to weave a gust of frigid air between her digits, making sure that Andrew had an ample view of his punishment if he failed to comply. Andrew however, had different ideas.

"Hold on, what happened to me being the future king of Arendelle? I thought that in your time, wives obeyed their husbands." Andrew commented, not believing for even a moment that he would get off with such a pathetic excuse, although he had another plan, just as a back-up, just in case he and Elsa wound up having a disagreement about something at any point during the trip.

"Well we aren't in my time, we're in yours, and if I'm not mistaken, women have a much more profound impact on society." Elsa retorted in the most dignified voice she could muster up given the circumstances, and given how out of practice she now was. After that she idly removed her shirt, bra and pants, throwing them to the floor before conjuring a thin ice robe around her body as she fell onto her side of the bed. "So I order you to turn the TV off, and tell me what Kristoff said."

Andrew sighed as he lifted his bag up onto the bed as he muttered 'I was afraid you'd say that...' before he began to fish through the oval container for his back-up plan, finally finding them tucked away amongst his various kink-knacks he brought to amuse himself with and pulled the objects out slowly as Elsa entire body froze as her head snapped towards the objects Andrew was holding out in his hand.

A chocolate Hershey bar and a movie titled 'The Cabin in the Woods'.

"Is... Is that chocolate?..."

"You know what you have to do Snowangel!" Andrew taunted as he placed both small rectangles in his right hand, making sure to keep the chocolate bar hidden behind the DVD case, lest Elsa use her powers to snatch it, and began to wave it from side to side while Elsa bit her lip nervously.

"...grrr..."

"Well?"

"Just put your stupid movie on already Consara..." Elsa grumbled defeated prompting Andrew to casually toss her the chocolate bar, which she held against her body possessively, suspicious that it would 'magically' vanish and she would have to sit through more than one movie for another one, repeat process infinitely.

"I knew you'd see it my way Snowangel!" Andrew said as he walked over and planted a kiss on Elsa's pouted lips, prior to opening the DVD case and walking over towards the TV.

Unfortunately for Andrew, before he could insert the DVD into the disc reader, the bedside phone began to ring, prompting Elsa to gaze at the screen with the room number displayed. Her savior! At least for the moment...

"Room 775, that's Anna's room!" Elsa exclaimed in relief, ripping the phone away from the receiver so hard that it nearly sent the port on the floor with collateral force.

"Hello?"

**.**

Meanwhile, outside of room 775, Kristoff was having quite the internal argument with himself; on one hand, what if he walked in there, Anna agreed to bed him, and the entire night would pass well... But on the other hand, what if he walked in there and Anna flat out denied any advance that he attempted... Well he wasn't sure he would be able to live with himself.

Eventually, Kristoff realized that he would have to face his girlfriend sooner or later, and decided to enter the room carefully, waving his keycard in front of the door lock and turned the handle, ready to walk in. Something stopped him however; Anna crying. Bracing himself for the worst, the ice harvester stuffed the condom in his pocket and pressed his ear against the door and began to listen to his girlfriend's muffled voice from the other side of the painted wood and metal.

"I don't know what to do Elsa... I love him, and I can't stand the thought of him not actually loving me back... Yes I know I'm emotional right now, I'm scared!... Talk to him? That's all?... Are you sure about this?... Okay... Love you too sis... He's making you watch a movie? What movie?... Ouch, sounds scary... Night..."

Deciding that Anna would at the very least speak to him, Kristoff slowly opened the door and crept into the room, prior to peering around the corner to find the red-headed princess sitting on their bed, wrapped in the bed sheets tightly leaving only her hands, head, and feet visible, as she was idly fidgeting with the rooms phone.

"Hey Feisty-pants... You doing okay?" Kristoff knew he would have to tread carefully, Anna was seldom agreeable when she was in a bad mood, even more so since Kristoff was the one who triggered it in the first place.

Anna glanced up in Kristoff's direction as she dropped the phone onto the bed in surprise, the blankets that were wrapped around her tightening slightly.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked, kicking off her sandals nonchalantly, barely missing the small coffee machine in the table adjacent to her by only a few short inches, causing Kristoff's breath to hitch in his throat, debating if he should just let the issue go. Thankfully for him, Anna decided to bring it up first. "Kristoff?... Am I... Undesirable?..."

"What? No of course not!" Kristoff exclaimed immediately as he cautiously approached the bed, his hands sweating profusely in his pockets as he fidgeted with the condom's aluminum wrapper.

"Then why would you tell everyone that you don't want to bed me?..." Anna meekly asked, pulling the rubber bands out of her pig tails, letting it fall freely down her shoulders in a cascade of orange and red, causing Kristoff to blush heavily.

"I do... I just wasn't thinking Anna..." Kristoff pleaded as a tear slid down Anna's cheek slowly. This wasn't getting any easier. "I do want to bed you... I'm so sorry... I love you..."

**(Lemon: No kiddies! Skip to next pair of parentheses if you don't want to or shouldn't read it.)**

Anna bit her lip in thought, but quickly shook her head and let the sheets around her drop slowly, revealing to Kristoff what was hidden beneath as his face turned as red as Anna's hair; the princess was completely nude, without even underwear to cover her flower. "Prove it then..."

"Alright... Come here..." Kristoff muttered, prompting Anna to stand up, letting the rest of the sheet fall from her body as she quietly shuffled over to her boyfriend, beginning to have second thoughts about her judgment.

"Are you sure about this Kristoff?... I wasn't thinking clearly when I got undressed... It's fine if you don't want to..." Anna whispered as she felt her boyfriend's hands smoothly running along her now bare buttocks.

"Only if you want to..."

"I do..." Anna replied as she guided Kristoff's fingers inside of her, gasping light when she felt him press down on her wet lips, allowing him easy access to her insides as she moaned audibly, absolutely in love with the sensation emanating from her vagina. "This feels... Nice."

"Yeah it does..." Kristoff whispered, staring down at Anna's flower which had a decently sized tuft of bright red hair layering it which seemed to stand up on end as his fingers explored it's passages. After they began dating Kristoff constantly pondered just how exactly he and Anna would take each other's innocence away, but never once did he think it would be in a hotel room in the year 2025...

Meanwhile, as Kristoff began to philosophize to himself, Anna saw this as her moment to move things along, and so, she tentatively reached over to Kristoff's pants and began to unfasten them with trembling fingers, almost hitting him with her nails more than once, but eventually she was able to snake her hand into his pants and began to fish around, grasping Kristoff's erect penis softly, making sure to not cause him pain, although from the light groan that the ice harvester let out as Anna began to rub him as his pants slid to the ground, he seemed to be in absolute ecstasy.

Eventually Anna and Kristoff began to back up onto the bed, Anna falling on her bed, her legs wide open, giving Kristoff something to aim at when he mounted her.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Anna?..." Kristoff asked as he got on his knees on top of his red-headed girlfriend, guiding the head of his penis to Anna's swollen vulva as the princess nodded confidently.

"Yeah, please... Please put it in..." Anna whimpered, her breath beginning to rapidly increase as she felt Kristoff begin to push inside of her.

After a few moments of slow pushing, Kristoff's member finally reached Anna's innocence wall, and with a gasp of apprehension, thrust into Anna as hard as he could causing the princess's face to twist and contort in pain, blood dribbling from her tunnel.

"Anna! Are you alright?!" Kristoff gasped as he realized the agony Anna was going through, however, his girlfriend merely flashed a pained smile and softly pleaded with the ice harvester to continue, which he did, beginning to thrust in and out slowly, with both Anna's vaginal fluid and her blood lubricating her orifice, making the thrusting process all the easier for Kristoff.

"Oh wow Anna... Oh my god..." Kristoff muttered, groaning loudly whenever he re-entered Anna's vagina, while Anna writhed in pleasure under him, nearly laughing in pure euphoria.

After a few minutes of methodical thrusting, Anna began to request, though short gasps, that Kristoff increase in speed, which he did, the bed beginning to audibly squeak under them as Anna's moans increased.

"Anna... I think I'm about to-..." Kristoff cut himself off, no longer able to contain himself as Anna quickly, and purposely, tensed her legs, which in turn, caused her vaginal walls to constrict tightly against Kristoff's penis as it fired hot ropes of cum inside of Anna.

Once Anna and Kristoff de-escalated from their emotional high they both began to pant in exhaustion, neither able to move a muscle, not they wanted to anyway.

**(End lemon: I know you read it kids, you shouldn't have.)**

A few minutes later, after both young adults had recovered both their breath and wits, Anna slowly turned to Kristoff and snuggled into his bare chest with a coo of delight. "I love you Kristoff, I'm sorry I've been acting the way I have."

"I love you, too, and I understand..." the ice harvester began, rubbing the top of Anna's head gently, in an effort to lull the princess to sleep. "I would have been as well... But I'm glad we finally got to do that, because it was amazing..."

"Yeah... It was..." Anna replied as she drifted off to sleep, the smile never leaving her freckled face.

Meanwhile, amongst the pile of clothes that Kristoff had left behind, a small object, quite important but still forgotten rested comfortably in Kristoff's discarded pants pocket. The un-used, still wrapped condom.

**.**

**So I guess if you guys want updates on the story or just want to see me ramble, you can follow this story's twitter; TempestSquad with the little at sign… Goodnight.**


	6. Chapter 6: His Father's Son

Tides of Time Chapter 6: His Father's Son

**.**

**Hey everyone! So this was supposed to come out tomorrow, but I learned it was one of my readers birthday. Since they are always a big help in helping me think up various idea's and names for OC's, this chapter is dedicated to them! :) Happy Birthday! You know who you are! On with the chapter!**

**.**

"Anna? Are you up yet?" Elsa, who was garbed in one of her special ice dresses along with Andrew's dog-tags resting around her pale neck, called as she gently tapped on room 775's door, making sure to keep her voice down, since Andrew was still asleep and it felt like, at least to Elsa, that this had been the first time since she began to share a bed with the young soldier, that she had awoken first. When she roused herself from her slumber she had formulated the idea of having breakfast with Anna, since they hadn't had much sister-to-sister time since they left Neon city.

"Wha? Yeah, coming Elsa!" Anna replied, right before Elsa began to hear multiple objects falling, slamming, or otherwise being shifted around the room violently as Anna presumably rushing to get ready. It was no surprise to Elsa, after all this behavior was just classic Anna; the young queen had made sure to call Anna's room a half hour beforehand, knowing that it took Anna a minimum of that time to wake up and make herself appear presentable to even the future's public eye, and Elsa had clearly taken notice of how long it took Andrew to get ready, although it may just be him alone who would be able to shower and dress himself in such a short time span...

Elsa's train of thought was suddenly interrupted when the snow monarch detected Anna's feet pounding towards the entrance of the room, only to hear the impact of something slamming into the still closed door at what seemed to be incredible speeds, followed by a string of disguised curse words. Yup, classic Anna.

"You alright in there?" Elsa asked, giggling lightly at her sister's ditzy behavior, even at this time in the morning. Not that she was too proud to admit that she herself could act in such a way at times, at least when she was with Andrew, but Anna seemed to have absolutely mastered the forbidden art of goofing off in her 18 years on Earth.

After a few seconds of light groaning from the otherwise of the doorway, Elsa heard Anna rise to her feet and begin to unlock the door with a meek 'Yeah, I'm alright.' prior to pulling the door open to reveal the glowing princess also in a dress, although hers was more reminiscent of the gown she wore to Elsa's coronation. And glowing she was; her smile nearly reached both ends of her face, her eyes shined like two small suns, even her hair seemed to have been injected with life.

"Good morning Anna... You seem rather elated this morning." Elsa commented, while Anna quickly finished tying her hair into its signature double braid, a process she appeared to be struggling with, prompting Elsa to reach over and begin to assist. "Here, I'll do it. So why are you so cheery looking this morning?"

"Well... Promise you won't get mad at me and tell daddy when we call him at breakfast?" Anna asked; she and Elsa had started a small tradition of sorts, every morning they would phone their father using Elsa's phone and tell him about small, and large, parts of their lives from the point that he and their mother had disappeared up until now. Even Nathan's dog Bandit, who had quickly taken a liking to Elsa after meeting her for the first time, would poke his head in view of the camera and bark happily upon seeing the young queens face.

"I promise, now what's going on?" Elsa pushed the question as she and Anna began to walk towards the large ornate elevators at the end of the hallway, Anna remaining silent until they reached the elevator and the doors closed behind them as it began its long arduous decent to the restaurant floor, where a reserved table would already be set, waiting for the two royal sisters arrival.

"...Kristoff and I made love for the first time together last night, after you and I spoke on the phone..."

Elsa nearly choked on the air she was taking into her lungs; had she heard Anna correctly?! When she told Anna to talk to Kristoff about what was bothering her, she wasn't expecting the princess to go to such extremes. Although the more she thought about it, the more comfortable she began to grow with the circumstances; it was Kristoff after all to be fair, and he had proven time and again that his love for Anna was anything but fabricated, unlike that villainous would-be murderer Hans of the Southern Isles.

Elsa began to bite her tongue in anger at the thought of Hans. He was a crafty son-of-a-whore, Elsa would admit that much, but had no other ascertainable assets that the young queen could possibly think of that would benefit anyone but himself; he was power hungry, selfish, dishonest, and quite possibly a sociopath who was most definitely hell-bent on making Anna suffer profusely for dismantling his plans to usurp Elsa's position as queen.

"Elsa?... You aren't going to tell daddy right?... _Right?..."_ The quiet begging of her younger sister roused Elsa from her thoughts with a gasp of surprise. Elsa quickly shifted her eyes towards Anna, who appeared to be panicking quite spectacularly, her hands bunched into a ball as she appeared to be ready to fall to her knees in preparation to beg causing Elsa to chuckle softly as she fidgeted with her boyfriend's dog-tags, still slung over her throat.

"It's alright, I won't tell him_. As long as he wore protection_, I'm happy for you guys." Elsa breathed out slowly as Anna's face lit up in joy as she began to bounce up and down prior to capturing Elsa in a strangling hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I promise we'll be always be super polite in public and we'll always use protection and we won't do anything too weird and-..."

"Anna! Anna its fine... I understand how you're feeling, or haven't you been paying attention to me and Andrew when we aren't around strangers?" Elsa explained with a cheeky smirk, cutting Anna off mid-sentence as she released her elder sister with a blush playing its way onto her freckled face.

"I have, I was just kind of worried that you wouldn't approve of what I did..." Anna admitted slowly, slightly embarrassed that she had assumed Elsa's reaction when she herself was romantically involved to the point of sexual intercourse as well.

"Don't worry, I approve." Elsa responded smiling, laying a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder as a gesture of acceptance while the elevator doors opened with a rusty grind, revealing the grand restaurant to the two sisters while Elsa quietly held her hand out to the establishment. "Now... Shall we eat?"

**.**

Meanwhile, back up on the top floor Andrew began to stir, groaning loudly at the displeasurable sensation of the warm, but quite bright, rays of sun striking his eye-lids. Still unwilling to awaken from his slumber Andrew rapidly turned around on his side, facing the wall he had thought would have no direct rays of sun emanating towards his clamped shut eye-lids. Unfortunately nature was not on the young soldiers side this particular morning, unbeknownst to him, Elsa had created a small circle of ice on the wall to use in order to fix her hair only 15 minutes beforehand, the same circle of ice that was now reflecting the suns shining rays... Right onto Andrew's eye-lids.

"Oh for _Fucks sake_!" Andrew cried as he threw his pillow across the room with a growl of anger as he shot up out of bed, slipped his combat boots onto his feet, and lethargically trotted out of the room, never even noticing that his shirt had been completely pulled off by Elsa in the middle of the night so she could trace his scars, something she'd secretly taken a liking to when they were alone and Andrew was asleep, which left Andrew in only his camouflage pants and tan combat boots.

With no small amount of ire towards the sun, Andrew traveled down the hall quietly, thinking about his plan to find the pages, if one could even call it a legitimate plan, which the young soldier highly doubted, but it was all he had at the moment. Olaf had said he knew the location of the book, and one other page which was in the English countryside, and so he and the rest of the group would first travel to Kim's house, followed by a small hike to where the first page was supposed to be located.

Why had he even called Kim to see if they could come and visit in the first place? Oh, that was right; Anna had been pestering him to make amends with his ex, it had been over 5 years after all, and like a fool he had agreed with only the promise that it would go over fine, followed by a puppy eyed pout from Elsa, tipping the balance in the favor of the two sisters.

Suddenly he remembered the conversation he'd had with Kristoff the previous night about he and Anna sleeping together for the first time, and quickly changed course back towards room 775, where the door was still hanging wide open. Carefully Andrew walked into the room, making sure to make a decent amount of noise, just in the unlikely event that Kristoff and Anna were still going at it. Thankfully, they weren't, as the only thing that Andrew turned the corner to see was Kristoff silently tying his shoes, with a goofy smile plastered on his features, sitting next to a blood stain on the white sheets, giving Andrew a pretty clear indication on what had taken place the night before, unless of course Kristoff killed and ate the princess in her sleep.

"Morning Kristoff, I see things went well last night." Andrew pointed out, causing the ice harvester to raise his head in confusion as to how on earth his friend knew about he and Anna's activities last night.

"How'd you-..." Kristoff cut himself off when Andrew quickly jabbed his finger next to the blondes lap. Following the fingers trajectory, Kristoff was surprised to discover the small stain on the sheets, although the smile left his face. "Oh... Yeah, it all ended up going really well."

"So you threw the condom away and all right? After all I don't want to find it in here by accident." The moment Kristoff heard this question he froze as his eyes shot open, causing Andrew's heart to begin beating at a rapid rate, quickly asking the question again.

"...Kristoff, where the hell is the fucking thing?!"

"I-... I forgot to use it! Anna and I just sort of started and-... Oh fuck, Queen Elsa is going to use my blood as nail polish and my skin as a cloak, oh GOD!" Kristoff was really beginning to panic now; he knew exactly what Elsa could be capable of when her anger was roused, after all, he'd been tossed out of her ice castle by an embodiment of her anger when he and Anna traveled up there to bring her back to Arendelle.

"You forgot?! Oh god-damn it! _ROC!_" Andrew yelled, turning around and sprinting out of the doorway, with Kristoff in tow as he thundered towards his squad-mates door, which was still firmly clamped shut.

Unfortunately for the doorway, it wasn't about to halt the red-eyed soldier in any way as he ran up and used his shoulder to bust through the lock, causing the door to swing open wildly, a shrill high pitched scream echoing throughout the room only moments later.

Assuming it was just Hannah, Andrew did nothing to desist his current course, rushing around the entrance way, only to find Hannah still sound asleep, with Roc sitting up in terror, clutching the sheets to his chest, which was covered by a light grey shirt. This prompted Andrew to stop dead in his tracks and stare at his friend in confusion.

"Dude... Was that _you_?" The red-eyed young man asked, to which Roc merely responded with a vigorous nod of denial, prior to jumping out of bed with speed that Andrew didn't think his best friend possessed at 8 in the morning, at least after the war. He was still dressed from the night before with both his light grey shirt and black sweatpants.

"What the fuck is so important you had to bust damn door in?!" Roc asked as he kneeled down and grabbed his shoes from the bedside carefully, prior to checking that Hannah was still fast asleep, which she was, snoring softly, and a content smile on her face.

"We need plan B, like _NOW_!" Andrew responded, running over to Roc's bag and began fishing through it, with complete disregard for his friend's privacy, throwing shirts, hats, and socks around the room wildly in search for the emergency contraceptive pills.

"Bro, what the fuck did you and Elsa end up _doing_ to each other last night?!" Roc asked, finally finished with tying his old worn shoes, which had obviously seen better days, as they were more than a year or two old.

"Wha-... Not for Elsa! It's for Anna; she and Kristoff forgot to use a fucking condom last night!" Andrew explained, throwing the contents of the bag he was searching through all over the room in a whirlwind of unprecedented destruction.

"Shit, how do you _forget_ to use a condom Kristoff?!" Roc began, before quickly snapping his vision towards his squad mate once more than a few items of projectile clothing struck him. "Would you stop throwing my shit around you jack-ass?!"

However, his insult fell on deaf ears, Andrew continuing to throw objects from the bag for a few more seconds before ripping out a small rectangular box labeled 'emergency contraceptive' with a grin of victory before shoving the box into his pocket, scrambling to his feet, and running out of the room, with Kristoff in tow.

"Wait Dragon you're not-..." Roc began as he ran out of his room, but it was too late, Andrew was already dragging Kristoff into the elevator as fast as he could. "Wearing a shirt... God damn it..." He muttered, running towards the other open elevator and stabbing the 'descend' button multiple times with his finger, hoping he could catch his friend before he was able to make a scene.

**.**

Downstairs meanwhile, Elsa and Anna, after calling their father, were having a heart to heart conversation pertaining to Anna's various antics during her adolescent phase, including her tendency to speak to the murals in the gallery.

"So you really asked them how their day was _every day_? Didn't mom and dad get concerned whenever you did that?" Elsa questioned, a laugh escaping through her lips as she quietly cut the small stack of pancakes resting in front of her in half while Anna tore through her bacon voraciously, with her teeth.

"Yeah..." Anna replied nonchalantly after swallowing the strip of bacon in her mouth. "They did, but they let me do it anyway; I wasn't a very obedient child."

"Or _adult_..." Elsa smirked, to which Anna could only stick her tongue out playfully.

"Well thankfully you won't be doing that anymore..." The snow queen began, also taking a bite from her stack of pancakes, prior to plucking the napkin from the table in order to wipe any excess syrup that may have fallen from her fluffy breakfast. "Tell me, what was it like? Playing by yourself all day, day in and day out?"

"It was... Lonely... But didn't you go through that as well? After all you were the one locked in your room, not me." Anna replied, holding her hand against her chest near the end of her statement to emphasize what she was attempting to express through her words.

Elsa sighed; she knew this question would come up eventually. "I mainly just painted and read... I found interest in little else, even as a child, since I had lost you as a playmate... Although I used to always have this dream... Red eyes and fighting between hundreds of people... The fighting scared me every time I dreamt of it... But the eyes had this glowing comfort, just as Andrew's do for me today..."

This made Anna smile; knowing that after 13 years of isolation, her elder sister was still very much the same little girl she'd played with years ago. After the whole crisis with Elsa's powers had been averted, Anna and Kristoff had traveled back up the mountains, where Pabbie was able to restore Anna's memories of Elsa and her playing as a child with the latter's frosty powers.

However, before the princess could respond, the elevator doors opened, and out ran Andrew and Kristoff, with Roc in tow a few seconds later from the elevator next to the one that the first two had sprinted out of.

Andrew quickly dashed towards the entrance the restaurant, where the same waiter from last night was attending the front podium, his face contorted to one of absolute bafflement and disbelief.

"Elsa and Anna Hjroth! Where are they?" The red-eyed soldier commanded, slamming his hand against the rather expensive wooden finish of the podium as the waiter shakily pointed towards the middle of the room, where the two royal sisters were sitting, staring at the three men who'd trampled into the restaurant like a heard of rhinos in complete embarrassment and utter shock.

Elsa's face even resembled a tomato by this point, seeing that her boyfriend had no shirt on to speak of, revealing his toned physique to all of the guests at the restaurant, some of which, being teenage girls and young women were staring and even wolf whistling, something the snow queen did not enjoy one bit; the crazy soldier was Hers.

The moment that Andrew spotted Elsa and Anna, he quickly pushed past the waiter, Kristoff and Roc behind him, the latter still groggy from his rude awakening, which resulted in multiple collisions with various objects strewn throughout the restaurant, such as tables, chairs, and feet.

Meanwhile as they ran, Elsa and Anna quickly glanced at each other, both wearing a look of horror on their faces.

"Wow Elsa... Can I _borrow_ him sometime?" Anna joked, but only received a strained groan from her sister who had buried her face in her hands, shaking like a leaf in embarrassment at her boyfriend's absolutely horrific judgment and or attention span.

"Dragon, you're not wearing a _fucking shirt_!" Roc yelled, causing Andrew to glance down to find that his friend spoke the truth, but he was in too much of a hurry to worry about that at the moment and so, only muttered 'shit, guess I forgot it' before continuing his dash over to the sisters, dodging chairs and waiters along the way.

"Anna!" Andrew began nearly running into the breakfast table at a breakneck speed, only stopped by the small skid he had made only a few meters from the table, prior to pulling the emergency contraceptive pill out of his pocket and ripping it out of its packaging. "You need to take this _now_! We'll explain why later, just swallow the damn thing!"

Before Anna could pick up the pill however, Elsa quickly interrupted, causing Anna to stop her hand, which was hovering over the pill laying on the table.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Someone better tell me why you three are forcing my little sister to take that pill, or I'm freezing it in a block of ice, do _you understand me_ right now?" Elsa threatened, letting wisps of power run from her fingers to show that she was not kidding around.

"Dumbass over here forgot to use a condom when he nailed your sister." Roc explained, pointing towards Kristoff, unaware of the consequences that would be suffered for revealing such information to Elsa, who's face had transformed to one of complete and total rage as her gaze centered towards Kristoff.

"_YOU_ _HAD SEX WITH MY SISTER UNPROTECTED_?!" Elsa shrieked as she shot up to her feet, with the intent to show Kristoff what the bottom of her heels felt like piercing his flesh. "_YOUR HEAD IS MINE BJORGMAN_!"

"Wait Queen Elsa! I didn't mean to-... _AAAHHH_!" Kristoff was cut off as Elsa lunged for him, nails bared in such a way that they resembled the talons of a raptor, her teeth bared, with ice beginning to form on her hands.

Thankfully before Elsa could reach the terrified ice harvester, Andrew was able to catch the enraged monarch by holding his arms out and pulling her against him so that she was still facing Kristoff, who was now hiding behind Anna.

"_Holy shit_! Down girl, he's not worth it!" Andrew yelled holding Elsa against his body so that he arms were pinned at her sides as she growled and hissed loudly while she toyed with the idea of forming another Marshmallow to deal with Kristoff... No... That was much too easy... She could do better than that...

"The second that Andrew releases me I'll rip your skull out of your head and use it as a _broth bowl_! Do you hear me Bjorgman?! _I'll make you cry for mercy as I jab hot pokers into your rib-cage, rip your nails out of your finger-tips, and then I'll push them into your eye-sockets with my bare hands_!" Elsa yelled as she began to shake her entire body side to side, attempting to break free from her boyfriends iron vice grip, and fortunately for Kristoff and the other guests who had either stopped their meal to watch, take pictures of the commotion, or just flat out leave, Andrew's grip held fast, even through the multiple blows that he took from Elsa's sharp elbow, saving everyone from the horrific scenario of Kristoff's intestines being strewn across the floor.

"Kristoff; get Anna to take that fucking pill! Roc; go and tell Hannah to get ready, and Elsa; _stop jamming your fucking elbow into my abdomen_!" Andrew instructed, doing his best to keep Elsa in his grasp, although he had to give her credit; she was putting up a more competent fight than most highly trained soldiers with nothing to lose. Eventually he grew tired of the abuse being thrust upon him and lifted her into the air, prior to carrying her to the elevator, Roc in tow, leaving Kristoff and Anna to deal with all of the bewildered, terrified, and otherwise irritated guests.

"Um, surprise everyone! We're just the... Entertainers?..." Anna struggled out, before quickly popping the pill into her mouth and took a swig of her large glass of milk. Once that was done she quickly shuffled towards the elevators, intent in changing into more comfortable day clothes, with Kristoff close behind holding her hand.

Meanwhile the waiter that Andrew had threatened carefully walked towards the table, which had a small stack of money on it, and began to clean as he muttered in a heavy British accent.

"Bloody fucking Americans."

**.**

A few hours later, the group was finally on their way to Kim's house, with a rather annoyed Elsa still in Andrew's grasp after lunging for Kristoff a second time when they were all piling into the car, and the ice harvester had suffered quite a large scratch on the arm thanks to the queen's nails. She and Andrew, who was holding her on his lap, were seated in the front passenger seat with Blaine driving them, while in the back Anna and Hannah, who were both dressed in colorful t-shirts and shorts, tended to Kristoff's new wound while Roc was teaching Olaf to rap in the trunk, which was really just another section of the van, minus any seats.

Elsa meanwhile, who was now dressed in a blue tank top and black sweatpants, despite the fact that Andrew was currently holding her against her will, couldn't help but to snuggle into him, resting her head in the crook of his neck, which was covered in a black shirt, as he used his free hand to gently stroke her hair, whispering calming words into her ear, which caused her to smile warmly; it was comforting to know that Andrew, despite having every reason to be mad at her currently and have every right to brush off any roles he would normally fill as boyfriend, was still placing her comfort above his own, even going to so far as to frequently kiss her forehead, knowing that it had an extremely calming effect on the snow queen.

"So Dragon..." Roc said as he finished his little rap session with Olaf, which had, all things considered, gone rather well for the two of them. "You gonna be alright when we get there? I know you and Kim didn't exactly didn't and your relationship on a positive note."

"What's that supposed to mean Roc?" Andrew asked as he glanced down to find that Elsa had fallen asleep and was now snoring so peacefully it had more qualities of a hum, rather than a snore.

"It means that you have _seriously fucked up_ friends..."

"Well you're my best friend; what's that say about you?" Andrew asked as Anna and Hannah finally finished patching up Kristoff's arm, which prompted Hannah to climb over the seat to the trunk where Roc and Olaf were while Anna quietly leaned against Kristoff, softly whispering 'I love you...' before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her earphones.

"Bro, I know I'm crazy, you don't need to tell me twice." Roc retorted, pulling Hannah against him as she smiled. Her boyfriend could be such a weirdo sometimes; but she loved him none-the-less. "But seriously, you'll be cool right? We don't need you _and_ Elsa to be pissed at the same time, that'd be the end of the fucking world."

"Yeah, I'll be perfectly fine... I moved on from that relationship before the war even finished, we're just friends now, at the most, if that, since y'know it's been 5 years and all, I was surprised she even remembered me when Anna convinced me to phone her up to see if we could visit." Andrew explained as she carefully traced the facial features of the girl who was resting comfortably in his arms, humming something about 'let it go' in her sleep, which confused Andrew; what was she letting go of in her dreams? Paying no further mind to it, the young soldier calmly laid his head back and prepared for the drive ahead.

**.**

It was a nice little village that Kim lived in, in many ways it resembled the towns on the outskirts of Arendelle. The houses were made of wood and stone, with only the most complicated pieces of equipment, which included what could only be, at most, half a dozen cars along with lighting and electricity inside of shops and homes. Even the roads, which had been paved asphalt only minutes of driving before-hand, now consisted of dirt and pebbles, which were bordered off by little more than picket fences and tall grass.

After a few minutes of slowly coasting through the town admiring the sheer simplicity of the lifestyle being used by the locals, the group finally pulled up to the small cottage that Kim apparently called home, with everyone filing out of the car one-by-one, minus Blaine, Andrew, and Elsa, who Andrew was still keeping a tight hold on.

"Now Snowangel, just like we practiced; when I let go of you, are you going to do anything?" Andrew asked with a smirk as Elsa sighed audibly.

"No..." She responded in exasperation, the distain in her voice from being forced to repeat this annoyed her to her very core, but she complied anyway, knowing that she would have to end hostile actions towards her little sister's boyfriend.

"And are you going to be nice and courteous to Kristoff?"

"Yes..."

"Good, now get off, my legs are numb." Andrew muttered chuckling as he released his grip on Elsa, giving her free range of movement, which she immediately used to jump out of the car and stretch against its hood, resembling a cat that had just been roused from its peaceful slumber in the sun.

Laughing at the young queens odd methods to loosen up her stiff muscles Andrew slowly stepped out of the car, taking in the rustic and natural scenery flourishing around him with baited breath; while it was true that during the war he had visited remote areas, and that his brother lived on a farm, the young soldier had just never seen a place quite so real and nature oriented.

"Alright people, I'll be coming around to pick you up at this exact spot tomorrow, try not to be late; that means you handsome." Blaine explained, jabbing an accusing finger in Andrew's direction, sending him out of his trace in only a matter of seconds. Once that was done, the rather feminine man quickly shifted his finger in Anna's direction. "And you; don't start showing until I get back!"

With that Blaine drove away, leaving the group standing awkwardly outside of the small 2 story cottage with Anna whistling innocently as she balanced on the balls of her feet. With no small amount of trepidation, Andrew slowly approached the front door of the house, with the rest of the group following closely behind, and tapped on the door using the wooden door-knocker that appeared as if had been through its own little war.

Only a few seconds after Andrew let his arm fall back to his side, he began to hear footsteps coming from inside of the house, and after waiting just a little longer, a young woman with brown hair which was tied in a bun, brown eyes that appeared to judge every movement the young soldier made, and wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the 'Metallica' band's logo plastered on the front. Andrew's breath hitched in his throat in both doubt and unease; the woman standing before them was none other than Kim.

"Oh, hello Andrew! Come in, come in!" She said, waving her hand in toward the small hallway before turning back to the rest of the group. "And you must be Andrew's friends! How wonderful to meet you all!"

"It's nice to meet you, too, I'm Anna, this is my sister Elsa, and these are our friends Roc, Hannah, Kristoff, and Olaf." Anna introduced, gesturing towards each member of the group as she lifted off their names one-by-one, excluding Elsa, who had snuck in behind Andrew, still not the best with meeting new people.

"Well don't just stand there, come in, the living room is all made up and I have some chocolate chip cookies in the oven!" Kim offered, causing Anna's face to light up like a Christmas light.

"Chocolate chip cookies?! You don't need to ask me twice!" Anna cheered as she pulled everyone into the house with strength almost unheard of from a princess who had spent her life in luxury. "Come on! Everyone in! _Chop-chop_!"

Meanwhile, in the living room, Andrew, Elsa, and Kim had all taken a seat, with Elsa in the chair adjacent from her boyfriend, with the intent that it would spark an issue over jealousy or long forgotten fights.

"So... You seem to have done well for yourself, huh Kim?" Andrew commented as he shifted his gaze throughout the room, stopping for only a few moments to examine a particular painting of a river he found to be quite interesting.

"Well yes, after we... Parted ways, I found a job here and after a few months I decided to move here permanently with my son..." Kim replied carefully, fidgeting with her watch.

"Son? Who's the _father_?" Andrew inquired, rather curious.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a small voice emanated from up the stairs, causing Andrew and Elsa to snap their gaze towards the top of the stairway, where a small boy was quietly calling for Kim, referring to her as 'mommy'.

This boy, the moment Elsa laid her eyes on him, she immediately knew, without even the slightest hint of doubt, her breathing patterns increasing at a rapid rate.

It wasn't the boy's clothes that caused Elsa's heart to nearly stop, it wasn't his brown hair with traces of white, nor the small welts on his palms from working in the woods. It was his eyes; his blood red eyes that seemed to stare into her soul, just like...

"Andrew... Meet Hope... _Your son_..."

.

**Dun dun DUUUN! So anyway, I would just like to take a moment to say thank you so much to everyone who sent me their condolences despite never even meeting me or my father, it means a lot, so thank you so much. Also, I know that Elsa's reaction was a little dramatic, but I did that first off for humors sake, and second to give an upcoming plot point extra relevence. And don't worry, that plan B pill did absolutely nothing, she's still having a baby, if you want to vote on the name and gender just message me on twitter TempestSquad, or PM me here! Goodnight my minions!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Dragon Within

Tides of Time Chapter 7: The Dragon Within  
.

**Frozen won at the Oscars! Frozen won at the Oscars! FROZEN WON! ...On with the chapter. **

**.**

"_MY_ son?!..." Andrew couldn't believe his eyes or ears at the moment; here was a boy, no older than 4 or 5, standing there at the top of the stairway clutching to a small Teddy bear with both of his tiny pale arms, staring at the young soldier with his piercing red eyes that seemed to nearly match the foreboding nature of his supposed father. "How is that possible?! I went off to war!"

"I know... The week before you left, I stopped taking any birth control... I learned I was pregnant a few days after you left, but by that time you were already in a base with no outside casual communication." Kim explained as the rest of the group turned their gaze towards the boy. "And once I had heard that the war was over and I still hadn't heard a thing about you, I just assumed that you were dead... So I never really attempted to contact you, I figured it would just be a waste of my time searching for someone who I was pretty sure was dead... But... Here you are."

"B-but wait... What about that guy that you said you had met? I still don't understand how the hell that kid is mine!" Andrew cried out, attempting to rationalize the situation in any way he possibly could, and he was definitely beginning to grow increasingly desperate by the second.

"That 'man' was just a fabrication; I was trying to make you jealous enough to stay behind. I knew that you wouldn't be able to stay, but I guess in the back of my mind I was still just a scared little girl who still believed she could somehow bend the fabric of reality just because I decided to wish for it..." This explanation nearly sent the young soldiers mind over the edge into oblivion; it couldn't be true! He was only 20, and he was just now being informed that he had a 4 year old son that he had absolutely no prior knowledge of at All.

After a few moments of increasingly tenses silence manifesting itself in the room, Andrew finally struggled out a question he was dreading to acquire the answer to as he lit the index finger of his right hand ablaze and held it up for Kim to clearly see. "Does he have?..."

"Yes... He does... I came home from work one day a year or two ago, when Hope and I still lived in a little apartment in London's center, to find my babysitter cowering in the bathroom and Hope playing with a ball of fire in his hands... I paid the babysitter extra to not say a word to the authorities and immediately found a house out here, where I knew the locals would be more accepting of, even grateful for, his powers..." Kim muttered, playing with her watch as if it had suddenly become the most interesting object on the face of the planet.

"I-... I'll be right back... I need to step outside for a minute..." Andrew muttered as he quickly rose to his feet and stumbled out the front door in a dazed stupor, with Roc and Kristoff following closely behind in an attempt to calm their friend's nerves, before anything tragic, but hilarious, could happen to him or the surrounding village that would ultimately result in either the police being called or a small riot taking place, calling for the wicked group of spell caster's complete and total destruction.

Meanwhile Anna had sprinted over to the young red-eyed boy and was now kneeling down to eye level with him, smushing his face with her hands as she made a noise akin to a happily crying puppy that had just seen food for the first time in days.

"_Awwwn!_ You are such a little _Cutie_! Oh my god, you're absolutely _adorable_!" Anna squealed as she lifted Hope into the air which almost instant caused him to giggle, an innocent smile appearing on his face as the red-head began to softly spin him around, laughing along with the boy. Once she was finished her little dance, Anna placed a now slightly dizzy Hope back on the ground and stood up, but bent right back over, hands on her knees as she glanced at Elsa, who was now sitting where Andrew used to be sitting, with a knowing smile prior to turning back to Hope, a glint in her eyes. "Hey little guy, do you want to build a snowman?"

"A snowman? But miss, there is no fluffy clouds that bring the white snow outside..." Hope muttered in confusion, gazing out the living room window, just to be certain in his assumption, after all, it didn't Feel cold outside.

"Oh, we don't need the clouds to bring us sn-..." Anna was immediately cut off by Elsa who was doing her best to keep herself out of the conversation and most likely inevitable guilt trip that would ensue in a matter of moments.

"_No_ Anna, it's not going to happen, we're here to visit Kim and find the first page of the book..." Elsa grumbled, however, before she could continue to crush Anna's request said princess, along with Hope, gazed at her with big sparkling eyes, almost instantly melting the queen's mental boundaries as she sighed loudly in exasperation; why did she agree to 'always' build snowmen with Anna whenever she requested it since the end of the crisis? "Fine... Let's go..."

"Yes!" Anna cheered, grabbing Hopes hand, causing him to toss his Teddy bear on the couch next to his mother, who quickly stood up to follow the rest of the group, leaving Hannah and Olaf sitting alone in the living room. "Come on little guy; you're absolutely going to love what you're about to see!"

Once outside, Anna and Hope spun back to face the entrance, where Elsa and Kim were strolling out slowly, having a polite, yet meaningless conversation; about what, Anna was unsure, but she was convinced it was most likely about nothing more than the local cuisine or the weather.

"Come on Elsa! Hurry up!" the princess cried, jumping up and down in excitement, which in turn caused the young boy beside her to slowly grow in joyous apprehension as well, curious as to how on earth they could build a snowman in late June.

His question was soon answered however; as soon as Elsa reached the two soon-to-be snowman builders, she cupped her hands calmly and began to slowly form a glowing snowball between her palms, which increased in size as she waved her hands in a spherical motion around the ball of icy wonder, while Hope gazed at the young woman's powers in absolute amazement. As far as he knew, he was the only one who was unfortunate enough to be born with powers, but not only was he wrong about being the only one, he was also wrong about his assumption about his powers being a curse, since if this soothing young woman in front of him was anything to go on, powers could very much be used for beauty and magnificence.

Once the glowing ball of snow was large enough in Elsa's opinion, the young queen threw her arms into the air, launching the snowball up, causing it to explode in a myriad of white powdery snow a few seconds later as the air around the group began to drop in temperature at a rapid rate, which was causing the falling snowflakes to instantly begin sticking to the ground, much to the delight of both Anna and Hope, who both began to laugh in delight at their newfound opportunity to play in the snow.

Which a giggle of delight, Hope immediately dove into the flurry of slow, which was rapidly collecting on the ground, Anna following closely behind while Kim watched from afar smiling to herself. This behavior was so unlike Hope; normally he was reserved to the point of anti-social behavior. He had no friends in the village, and even the adults, while eternally grateful to the boy for his ability to create fire without wasting wood, had problems communicating with Hope outside of a professional standard. As far as Kim could remember, this way probably the first time she had seen her son smile at someone besides herself, which could also be quite a rare occurrence.

"Like this little guy." Anna said as she and hope began to roll up the various sections of the snowman-to-be's body. "Just make a big ball of snow, and then we can put our new friend together!"

Meanwhile Elsa, who had casually backed off from the two new friends, was lost in her thoughts; Anna's behavior towards the boy, it was quite endearing and maternal, despite Anna's age, being 18. It made her ever-so-slightly more comfortable with the thought of Anna and Kristoff bearing children, even if it was still unplanned and Elsa was still required, by big sister law, to make Kristoff's life a living hell if he hurt or abandoned Anna in any way.

However, Elsa's thoughts did not remain on her sister and the ice harvester for long, for as soon as the young queen caught a glimpse of Hope's blood red eyes, her thoughts quickly shifted themselves to her red-eyed soldier, who was more than likely attempting to find the nearest pub or liquor store. Once Elsa realized this, she let out a sigh of distain and turned her head towards the forest, where she had seen Roc and Kristoff run off into in their search for her boyfriend.

Deciding that she was of no use to anyone in the vicinity, Elsa turned towards the forest and began to run into its depths, hoping that she would be able to locate Andrew before he was able to locate a bottle of rum.

**.**

A couple minutes later, Elsa found herself wandering through the thick and dense brush of the forests flora with increasing dread. Now that she thought about it, it would have definitely been wiser to just call Andrew using her cell phone, but it was much too late for that, sensible course of action, and so, the young queen continued to push forwards.

However fear was beginning to burrow itself into the back of her mind, causing her to think every lopsided branch or oddly shaped bush was actually some form of homicidal murderer, with a taste for a monarch's blood. These thoughts caused Elsa's heart rate to increase substantially as she began to whimper quietly; where on earth was her boyfriend?

She'd heard of forests like these from her father as a child, a place where people would enter, but never leave. Just like the cold and final embrace death. This made her think of Norris, the one who was responsible for sending the young queen into the future in the first place.

Her mind was beginning to play tricks on her, as she began to hyperventilate at the thought of Norris's ghost appearing before her and dragging her into the fiery depths of hell, never to return to the land of the living. Never to see Andrew again, or feel his arms around her, protecting her from the world, to never feel his warm lips on her cool ones, to never tell him that she loved him ever again.

Suddenly, the young queen's mind shifted itself to quite frightening theoretical questions; what if she had never met Andrew? What if, instead of wandering into the club where she met Andrew, she had instead just walked out in front of a car and been killed? What if Norris had used some alternate method to win her hand?

She heard a soft tapping to her left, followed by a ravens caw behind her. The forest seemed to be closing in on her, with no light at the end of the tunnel. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Sweetheart?..." The young queen called out as tears slowly formed in her eyes, her fear beginning to wrap itself around Elsa's mind, the ground around her growing a frosty white. "_Andrew?..._ Where are you?..."

"Elsa?" The moment that the young snow queen heard someone speaking behind her, she shrieked and dived to the ground, landing on her backside, sure that this would be her end. However, when she glanced up at her supposed attacker she was met not with an axe wielding murderer, nor an assassin of queen's. She was instead greeted by the warm and concerned gaze of her boyfriend, who was bending down to help Elsa to her feet, although the action was unnecessary, as soon as Elsa saw that it was him, she jumped to her feet and captured the young soldier in a desperate hug, clinging to him as if he was the last remaining mast floating above the water of a ship wreck. Her light was back.

"Whoa, hey Snowangel, what's wrong?" Andrew asked, snaking his arms around Elsa's waist soundlessly, prior to gently placing his lips on her forehead and planting a kiss, causing Elsa to blush and smile as her heart swelled in both love and joy.

"I was looking for you... I just... Got scared..." Elsa admitted, tears sliding down her face slowly, something that angered Andrew; he hated to see Elsa cry, it made him feel almost as if he had failed in his duty as her love to protect her emotions.

"How come?... What scared you?..." Andrew asked as he sat on the ground, before pulling Elsa down onto her lap, letting her bury her face into his chest while he idly played with her platinum hair, gently pulling the knots out with his finger tips.

"Being alone..." Elsa responded; this caused confusion to radiate throughout Andrew's mind at his girlfriends rather curious statement, and so decided to inquire as to what her reasoning behind her fear, all she had done was walk through the forest, presumably to find him, so what about being alone scared her?

"Alone?... What do you mean Snowangel, it's only a forest..."

"I don't want to be alone anymore... I lived most of my life so far in complete isolation, and now that I have you... Please don't leave me alone_... Please..."_ Elsa's lip quietly began to quiver in overwhelming emotion as she quietly struggled out her explanation to the black and white haired young man while he ran his hands along her body, caressing every inch of pale skin that he could as he shushed her softly.

"It's okay Elsa... Don't worry, I'll never leave you alone... I'll always be with you, alright?..." Andrew cooed as he did his best to repair the young queen's shot nerves as best as he could, with the limited knowledge he had on consoling a queen with ice powers; although his track record so far wasn't too shabby all things considered.

After a few minutes of silent snuggling between the two against a large oak tree that Andrew found fit to carry Elsa over to in order to provide her with an ample amount of shade, despite her constant protests that she was perfectly fine in the sun.

"Feeling better now?" The young soldier asked, gently tracing circles on Elsa's back as she nodded to him in confirmation, her tears beginning to subside as her breathing returned to a normal rate. "Good... Now, do you want to tell me why you got so scared of being alone all of a sudden?"

"Well when I ran in here to find you I just let my thoughts wander a little bit... Eventually I started thinking about some... Dark things, and I started to see things and I just lost my cool..." Elsa explained as she began to blush, utterly humiliated that she let her emotions take control of her with such ease once again, however she quickly dispelled those thoughts as she felt her boyfriends hands drift up and down her arms soothingly.

"I assume those dark things had to do with Anna and Kristoff?" Andrew inquired, his arms drifting to Elsa's back as she shook her head.

"No... Honestly I'm happy for them but it just seems far too early for those two to have a child, especially an unplanned one... On the other side of the coin, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did earlier..." Elsa admitted, sighing heavily as she leaned against Andrew. "I'm really ashamed that I acted in such a childish manner in front of all of those people, towards my sister's boyfriend no less."

"Well don't tell me that... Tell Anna and Kristoff that... And maybe you could apologize to Kristoff while you're at it..." Andrew retorted, to which Elsa solemnly nodded in confirmation at her boyfriend's rationalization; she may be mad at Kristoff, but that didn't mean that she should have been a giant bitch. "I mean really though, you should, after all you _did_ give Kristoff a nice arm wound in your various attempts to murder him..."

"I understand... I'll speak to them later..." Elsa sighed, she most definitely had some patching up to do with the ice harvester as best she could. But eventually, her thoughts drifted back to the situation previously at hand before Andrew had disappeared into the woods. "So... How are you doing with the whole Hope situation sweetheart?..."

"Well... To be honest I'm not sure... He's probably a good kid and all, but I didn't even know he _existed_ until just a few minutes ago... You're a smart woman Elsie; what do you think I should do?..." Andrew asked, honestly desperate to find the answer to his question, he had absolutely no experience with children after all.

"Honestly... Just don't abandon him, I know that it was a surprise but... Don't just don't be like your parents, be a dad, not a father, alright?..." Elsa explained, showing her wise nature once again.

"I'm nothing like my parents..." Andrew grumbled like a child as he moved his hands to Elsa's sides and began to rub her absentmindedly while she sighed audibly.

"Well then prove it... Don't abandon him like your parents did to you... Show me that the man I love has compassion for those in need..."

Suddenly, before Andrew had a chance to respond to Elsa, the young queen shivered slightly as her lovers hands drifted to her under-arms, something that did not go un-noticed by Andrew, who's mouth twisted into a sickening smile.

"Wait a minute..." He muttered, experimentally running his hands under Elsa's arms once again, causing her to squirm visibly. Knowing that she had been found out, Elsa quickly attempted to pull herself to her feet, however Andrew quickly captured the platinum blonde in his arms, pulling her against his warm body as she began to whimper in desperation once she saw Andrew's smirk, this was_ not_ good. "Are you _ticklish_ Snowangel?"

_"No! No I'm not! Don't you Dare Consara!" _She attempted, but her statement flew past Andrew unrewarded as the young soldier held Elsa down with one hand and placed his other under Elsa's arm as she clamped her arm down, attempting to trap Andrew before he could torture her to any extent. Unfortunately, Andrew was much stronger than Elsa, easily pulling her arm above her head as she began to fear the worst; he knew, and he was definitely about to use it to his advantage.

"You _are_ ticklish aren't you... Oh we-... Or rather I am definitely going to have fun with that little snippet of information Snowangel!" Andrew exclaimed in an evil tone; he was about to make her pay for jamming her elbow into his ribs during breakfast.

"No... Please sweetheart... I beg of you, don't-..." She was cut off however as Andrew began to send a barrage of soft caresses under Elsa's arms, causing her to erupt in laughter, unable to control her giggles as her skin began to crawl in euphoria.

"Reveal your secret!" Andrew joked as he gained the upper hand on the young queen as she laughed uncontrollably, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not tic-..." Elsa cut herself off as she was launched into another fit of rapid giggles, completely at the mercy of her boyfriend, who realized that the young queen was now putty in his hands.

However, Elsa was not about to let Andrew have such an easy victory over her, not while she still had full use of her arms... And powers, which she quickly used, forming a ball of snow in her hand, which she promptly launched towards her boyfriend, striking him in the face, the frosty sphere exploding against his forehead as Elsa was finally given a break from the tickle-attack.

"No fair!" Andrew cried with a smile on his face as he wiped stray bits of snow off of his face with the back of his free hand, determined to keep Elsa contained with the other as best he could, while simultaneously forming a small ball of fire in his free hand, causing Elsa's eyes to widen in worry; what on earth was Andrew planning?

She did not have to wait long to discover the answer to her question, for the moment that Andrew judged the ball of flames to have grown to an acceptable size, he quickly swiped it across the straps of Elsa's tank-top, severing the hold it had on her shoulders, causing her breasts to come into plain few as it fell while she blushed.

"You know I could have just taken the shirt off." Elsa pointed out as she leaned into her boyfriend, her face only mere inches from his; to the point she could feel his warm breath against her cheeks as he spoke.

"I thought getting willingly undressed outside of the bedroom was considered taboo in your time, especially for the _'great and powerful queen'_, or was I mistaken?" The red-eyed man inquired sarcastically, prior to pulling the queen in for a long kiss, one she accepted with just as much vigor as the man under her, sliding her tongue into his mouth easily, not that he was about to put up a fight.

Meanwhile Roc, who had sent Kristoff back to the village a few minutes beforehand, was quietly searching through the forest for his squad mate and his royal girlfriend, and had noticed an odd flux in the temperature from a clearing just ahead of him.

Wasting no time in dawdling around searching random through random boulders and bushes, Roc quickly made his way over to the clearing, not bothering even once to check his surroundings, until it was much too late for the participants of the inevitable upcoming accident.

"Dragon? Elsa? You guys here-... _WOAH!_" Roc exclaimed, seeing Elsa's shirtless form before him, kissing Andrew, with neither young adult noticing in ample time to cover Elsa's chest, something that Roc was secretly quite pleased about.

Upon hearing Roc's voice, Elsa's eyes shot open and her arms flew around her chest doing her best to cover herself to a semi-decent standard, however the damage had already been done, and there was already a comment cooking up in Roc's brain; a comment which he would soon regret emitting past his lips.

"You really shouldn't cover those two beauties up, you'd make a lot of men real fuckin' happy giving your perky girls there some air!"

**.**

"HOW THE _FUCK_ DID YOU TWO BURN AND FREEZE ME AT THE _SAME TIME?!_" Roc demanded as he was dragged along the forest path by Andrew and Elsa by his arms, the letter of which was now wearing a snow woven dress in order to cover herself from any further potential victims of her and Andrew's powers.

"Well, if you hadn't said anything about Elsa's breasts, you wouldn't be in this predicament right now, now _would _you?" Andrew asked sarcastically, a smug smile on his face as he pulled on Roc's arm rather suddenly, scraping his frozen/burnt leg across the gravel causing him to moan loudly in pain.

"It just doesn't seem fair that just because I said your girlfriend had hot tits that yo-... _OW YOU DICK_!" Roc screamed as Andrew jabbed his foot into his squad mates side with just enough force to startle the young man being dragged across the ground. "The second I can walk again, you're paying for this white boy..."

"I know; that's why I'm taking the time to savor every ounce of your suffering." Andrew explained as he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of his squirming friend, prior to smiling triumphantly. "And we have our new background photo!"

"I fuckin' hate you dude..." Roc joked with a laugh, although the serious undertone of his voice hinted at future pranks and jabs to come in his friend's futures. Suddenly he stopped laughing, as if all of the wind had been extracted from his lungs, while his gaze shifted to the sky; he could see smoke, and it was "Dragon! Smoke from the village!"

"What?!" Andrew cried as he glanced up at the sky to find a large plume of smoke rising forebodingly from the ground, as if a small army had run through that particular section of country-side without any regard for the structures, and possibly people, that stood in their way. "Shit! Elsa take care of Roc, I need to go find our friends!"

"No! You're not going over there alone! I will not allow it!" Elsa ordered with quite a decent amount of assertiveness, as she dropped Roc onto the ground as he groaned in frustration and pain; were those two seriously about to have their first fight Now, at the most inopportune of times?

"Elsa, you need to stay with him, I'll be fine. I've been through war remember?" Andrew explained, placing Elsa's chin between with thumb and index finger, prior to softly kissing her and turning towards the village. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Fine, I'll keep dragging Roc, but the second we're in the village I'm coming to find you..."

"Alright, love you, see you soon..." Andrew muttered, turning to sprint towards the burning town.

The entire village was in pandemonium.

Civilians ran from their homes, clutching their children and most precious belongings in their arms, while other attempted to put out the various fires sprouting up around the village.

With a growing sensation of impending crisis, Andrew sprinted as fast as his feet would carry him towards Kim and Hope's cottage, simultaneously scanning the area for any sign of whoever would be sick and twisted enough to strike a village full of farmers and craftsmen. So far he could find nothing, and was beginning to grow increasingly suspicious; what if Hope was the cause of this destruction? After all Kim had mentioned that the young boy could control flames, just like his father, but even so, at only 5 years old, Andrew could do little more than light the fireplace, so what on earth was the true cause of the blaze.

The young soldiers question was soon answered as he turned into an alley-way and flew out the other side to find around a dozen men in black clothes and bandit masks surrounding the unconscious bodies of his friends who were locked in a makeshift cage, with Hope standing defiantly in front of the limp form of his mother who was sprawled on the ground, tears in his eyes.

"Stay away from my momma!" He cried, forming small balls of fire in his hands and launching them towards the man laughing cynically in front of him, who quickly dodged the blasts and kicked Hope in the jaw, sending him on the ground next to his mother, who was growling loudly.

"Don't touch my son you _sick fuck_..." Kim muttered, coughing up copious amounts of blood onto the ground, staining the rocks and dirt below her red, while above her the man who had struck Hope idly drew a blade.

"Tell me where the page is, and I'll make this entire process end much sooner, and cleaner..." The man responded, holding up a handgun with one hand, and the knife with the other. "Or you can't stay silent and make this entire process much more complicated."

"F-...fuck you..."

"Alright, the knife it is! Hold her down." The man instructed, bolstering his gun as he unsheathed the knife effortlessly with only the flick of his wrist.

Kim quickly turned towards her son.

"Hope... Go and find your father... _Run,_ get to safety... I love you sweetie..." Kim whimpered out, but was quickly silence by a kick to the gut by another assailant, who then held her down as the leader kneeled down and slowly pressed the tip of the knife into Kim's throat, relishing in the wet noise that emitted from the wound as the knife dug through her windpipe, killing her in no more than a few seconds as Hope screamed and cried for his mother, but was also held down by a rather large man that appeared to be crushing the boy.

His mother was dead, murdered by the man.

Satisfied that such an annoying woman was finally silenced for all eternity, the man pulled himself to his feet and turned to face Hope, a glint in his eyes. However before he was able to approach the boy, a wall of flames struck him with the speed and power of a truck, sending him flying into the air, only to become impaled on a broken and splintered log, the life slipping from between his lips in mere moments.

The group turned to face the source of the attacker, fear dancing in their gaze, while Elsa and Roc, who the former had dragged all the way to the village finally arrived on the scene, and quickly shifted their gaze in the direction of the fire blast, and what Elsa saw tore her heart in two. It was Andrew, and he looked terrifying.

Elsa could barely recognize what used to be her boyfriend standing before her; what now stood before her was a growling man surrounded by fire, with wings, claws and a tail made from flames that seemed to roar with the ferocity of a hurricane whenever he moved. What was the most chilling to the young queen however was her love's eyes; for his eyes had shifted to a mix of reds, purples, and oranges. But perhaps the biggest chance was the pupils, which no longer resembled those of the human that Elsa loved, but those of a lizard... Or rather, a dragon.

"You will not leave here alive..." Elsa cringed at the ruthlessness of the voice, the sharp crack it sent through the air with each passing syllable, it rivaled, if not dominated those that inhabited her deepest and darkest nightmares. What had he become in the few minutes that she had left his side?...

"What are you?..." One of the men asked, shakily pulling his gun out of its holster, prior to firing multiple volleys at the young soldier, however the moment bullets drew close to Andrew's form, they were sucked into a fiery oblivion.

"Your end..." Andrew muttered as he raised his arms into the air, forming what appeared to be spears made of fire, which he instantly launched towards the mysterious attackers, combusting anyone that they came into contact with.

It was horrific; Elsa had heard her army's soldiers telling stories of the horrors of being burnt alive, and that in of itself was nerve wracking, but to see it for herself... It was sickening...

A few minutes after the terrifying sounds of slaughter had died down, Elsa glanced up to see Andrew standing among a crowd of dead bodies, and so, quickly ran over to the young man, throwing her arms around his burning form, realizing that he was still on fire just a moment too late, and so braced herself to be burned.

However, that burning sensation never came.

Elsa was amazed; the fire wasn't burning her, not even in the slightest! Smiling to herself the young queen realized that even in this monstrous outpouring of power, her Andrew was still in there, the man she loved more than even her own personal safety, evident by her brazen actions.

"Sweetheart?... Can you hear me?..." Elsa asked, quietly beginning to douse the flames on her boyfriends arms using clumps of snow that she formed in her hand, all while Andrew stood motionless, neither helping or hindering his love in putting the flames on his body out.

"Yes..." Andrew responded, wrapping his arms around Elsa's tiny midsection.

"Who were those guys?..." Elsa asked, biting her lip as she glanced at the burnt and broken corpses littering the area with a look of disgust, completely petrified at the scene around her.

"I'm not sure... But they're never going to harm anyone else, _ever again_..."

.

**Sorry if anyone liked Kim... :/ Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! As always if you want to keep up on updates with the story or just want to hear me rambling, follow this story's twitter 'TempestSquad' with the little at sign! Until next time my minions!**


	8. Chapter 8: The First Page

Tides of Time Chapter 8: The First Page

.

**Hey everyone! Nothing to really say here today... So yeah, on with the chapter! :D**

**.**

The village recovery effort began later the next day.

"We have to! He's your _son _Andrew!" Elsa ordered, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at her boyfriend who was absorbing the glowing cinders from still burning houses in order to help surviving villagers rebuild, while simultaneously doing his best to ignore the frost wielding monarch berating him for something that wasn't even supposed to be his damn problem. "What happened to not abandoning him?!"

"I didn't realize that I'd actually have to end up taking him with us! Elsa I have no fucking _clue_ how to raise a kid! Hell I have trouble with _goldfish_!" Andrew retorted as he attempted to focus on dousing the flames, causing Elsa to furrow her brow in confusion as a disturbing revelation struck her.

"Wait... Is that why you have that chart of crossed off fish on the wall? There had to be at least 2 dozen there! That can't be the real number!" She exclaimed in shock, still it would explain why he didn't have any pets in his apartment, yet seemed to get along with his brothers dog very well.

"Actually you're right, I lost count at 24, it's probably closer to thirty or so."

"_Oh my god_..." Elsa began, sighing loudly as she pinched the bridge of her nose lightly. "Listen... Anna and I can take care of him for now, but in the meantime you need to begin learn how to be a parent, because he needs you right now, I mean it Consara, we are tak-..."

"Alright, _alright_! Fine, we'll take him with us!" Andrew cried, cutting Elsa off, exasperated at his girlfriend's persistence, although he shouldn't have been surprised, she was a queen after all, and queens were always dealing with forceful and incompetent dignitaries and visiting royals. Once Elsa heard this, she cracked a victory smile and turned back towards the group, who were all sitting under a large unburnt tree reconciling Hope on his mother's death, with Olaf even trying one of his comedy routines that he and Roc had made on the car-ride over. The moment that Hope spotted Elsa shuffling towards the group, his heart began to swell in both sadness and wonderment; was this nice snow woman his new mother?

"Okay Hope, you're going to come with us, alright?..." Elsa gently asked as she kneeled down next to the sniffling boy, who was doing his best to keep more tears from rolling down his cheeks like waterfalls while everyone around him gave small bouts of encouragement, attempting to show the young boy that he was not alone in this world, Elsa especially. She had gone through the pain of believing she was alone, and it had left a mark that would most likely never fully heal; there was no way on earth that she would let her love's son go through that same pain.

"Where's my momma's body?..." Hope asked after a period of tense silence, prompting Elsa to frown in sadness; Kim's body had been burnt to a crisp during Andrew's rampage, to the point that it was barely distinguishable from the mysterious attackers.

"I-... Your mom is in heaven now... I'm going to be your new mom alright?..." Elsa struggled out as she held her arms open, which Hope cautiously filled as he flung his arms around the young queens neck, crying into her chest as she soothingly rubbed the back of his head, whispering comforting nothings into his ear while the rest of the group, minus Andrew who was still helping villagers, gazed on sadly, this boy had just seen one of the worst things that could be witnessed by any one human being; the torture and death of the woman who gave birth to him and raised him.

"Okay... What about my dad?... Where is he?..." Hope asked a few seconds later, withdrawing his face from Elsa's bosom which was now covered in the boys tears.

"He's helping all of the nice people in the village, don't worry, he'll be back soon..." Elsa reassured standing back up, in the back of her mind knowing that this was going to quite the challenge, especially without any castle staff to assist them. But another part of her told her that not only would this save Hope, but it would give her the chance to show someone what she missed as a child; the warmth and love that her mother was never able to give her, as she was pushed away by Elsa's emotional barriers at quite a young age.

"Elsa..." Anna interrupted, pulling herself to her feet so that she was at eye level with her sister. "What are we going to do about his powers?... I know you and Andrew can keep a lid on your powers in public... Most of the time..." Anna paused to glance at Roc's bandaged leg as he stuck the middle finger up at Elsa in annoyance, prior to turning back to the woman in question. "But he won't be able to, especially right now... I know that you know that his emotions could cause problems."

Elsa bit her lip nervously, Anna was right, Hope was currently an emotional wreck, and Elsa knew better than anyone that suppressed emotions were something that could destroy the small boy from the inside out. Realizing that she would need to do whatever she possibly could to withdraw Hope's thoughts from the dark place it was no doubt falling into without any support to keep it afloat, Elsa slowly approached the sulking Hope as he drew the word 'momma' inside of a heart he had also drawn on the ground with a small stick he found on the ground next to a large oak tree, only to look up as Elsa drew closer to him.

"Hey Hope, do you want to make some ice-cream with Anna and I to eat?" Elsa asked with a faint smile, hopefully this would be enough to break the boy out of his funk, if only for a few short minutes. Thankfully, much to Elsa's immense relief, her plan worked wonders as a wide smile appeared on his face while he nodded vigorously, causing Elsa to smile. "Great! Come on, we'll go find some chocolate syrup. Bring Anna, she'll get mad at us if we don't."

Hope nodded in acknowledgement before turning to Anna and taking a hold of her hand with both of his tiny ones, excitement coursing through his veins at the prospect of the frosty treat, causing him to temporarily put his grief to the side, something Elsa was relieved for, even though she knew it wouldn't always be so easy to cheer the boy up.

Once the two royal sisters and the boy wandered into the intact and operating areas of the village, Kristoff turned to Roc.

"So... What happened with Andrew earlier... Is that why you guys call him _Dragon_?" Kristoff asked with trepidation lacing his words, with each stressed syllable sounding as if it was being forcefully ripped out of the comfort of the young man's throat.

"Yeah... He got the name when he destroyed an entire Russian base in only a few minutes... I've only seen that power a few times, and it was always during the war in the middle of a battle, so I can't say that I've ever gotten such a _clear view_ of it..." Roc explained as he glanced down at his injured leg, which Hannah was doing her best to patch up with a small bottle of burn cream and a decently sized roll of medical gauze-wrap.

"So wait... Does that mean that he's a danger to _us?_..." Hannah inquired as she finished wrapping up her boyfriend's leg, ripping up the gauze-wrap with her sharp teeth before stuffing the loose end into a tighter section of the bandage, in an effort to keep it on for a slightly longer period of time, even if Roc moved his leg a reasonable amount, which would no doubt be the case since he was rather insistent on going to help the villagers.

"No; I know Andrew, he may be able to destroy entire towns, but once he finds something or someone that he loves and wants to protect, he'll do whatever it takes to make sure that they're safe..." Roc clarified with confidence intertwined in his words, leaning back against the tree that the group was resting under with a smile on his face.

"You mean like Elsa?" Olaf asked, butting into the conversation now that the caterpillar that he had been spending his time occupying himself with, had decided to hide in a tree much too tall for the snowman to climb.

"Yeah little dude; just like Elsa..." Roc muttered as he pulled Hannah against him closely, causing her to smile softly with contentment at the reduced proximity between her and her boyfriend.

**.**

"Miss Elsa? How do you make snow?" Hope, who was riding on the back of Anna's shoulders asked Elsa as she turned to face her new son, walking backward slowly, so as to not hit a pole in her distracted state.

"Well... I honestly don't know, I've always been able to do it really, just like how you and your dad can make fire." Elsa explained with a smile on her face; she was really beginning to grow fond of the child riding on her younger sister's shoulders. He was a lot like his father; quiet and reserved, but somehow still quite humorous, even though it was horrifically obvious that he was currently embroiled in a painfully brutal mental battle with his own psyche. It was so hard for Elsa to watch the boy going through the 5 stages of grief that she had spent her entire adolescent and teenage life entwined in. Eventually the young queen worked up enough courage to check on the boy riding on her sister's shoulders.

"Hey Hope? You doing okay?..." She asked as the boy in question dipped his head as the smile, which Elsa now realized had been a forced one all along, disappeared from his pale face in a flash replaced by a solemn frown, with a small quiver appearing on his bottom lip while Anna set him down, concerned for the mental wellbeing of her new step son.

"Yeah... I guess I just miss my old momma..." Hope whimpered out before turning to Elsa, tears in his eyes. "Is she happy in heaven with the angels?..."

"Don't worry Hope..." Elsa began as she gently took Hopes hands in hers, keeping a mental note to always make her hands slightly colder around Hope, in order to calm him down and extinguish any fire that could possibly sprout up off of his body due to a particularly large surge of emotion. "Your mother is very happy now, she's with all of the angels and fairies up in paradise... She told me to tell you to not be sad about what happened to her, because she doesn't want you to be sad forever... _Let it go, don't hold it back anymore,_ alright?..."

Hearing this, Hope began to sob softly as he ran up and clamped himself to Elsa with his tiny pale arms, crying into her snow-gown while the young queen glanced at Anna with a sigh.

"Anna, can you go get the chocolate syrup yourself and bring it back to Kim's house? I think Hope and I need to have a little heart to heart..." Elsa requested, earning a knowing nod from her sister, prior to turning back onto the path and casually running towards the village center where the few re-opened shops were located, with money crushed up in her hand. Meanwhile, Elsa turned to Hope and sent a reassuring smile in his direction. "Come on, why don't we take a walk, maybe you'll feel a little better once we do."

Hope nodded in acknowledgment as he and Elsa turned off of the path towards a small lake that was situated next to the town, with not even a dirt path or the remains of a tree cut down to taint the serene beauty of the landscape; evidently the village left this location completely undisturbed.

"_Wow_..." Elsa couldn't help but to gasp, this place was more beautiful than even the quiet village itself. Hearing his new mother's amazement Hope raised his gaze towards her and made small noise in the back of his throat, prompting the snow queen to glance down at him, concern embedded in her bright blue eyes. "What is honey?"

"I'm still sad... I know you'll be a nice mommy, but I miss my old momma too..." Hope mumbled, his hands bunched up into a ball which rested at his chest, giving him the appearance of a praying monk or begging street urchin. However, Elsa saw him as much more than that; so far she had only spent a few waking hours with the boy, and she was already astounded with his intellect and compassion for those in need. One thing was clear; Hope was very wise and caring, even for someone at his young age, just like his father...

"I understand, it hurts, but-... Don't worry... I'll be here for you... _God I know it hurts_..." Elsa explained, getting down onto her knees and holding her arms open for a hug, which was fulfilled by Hope, who ran up and flung his arms around her pale neck, jumping slightly when he felt the frozen snowflakes littering her platinum blonde hair as she began to ponder to herself.

As much as she hated to admit it, Andrew's previous statement about the tragic fate of his many fish was not completely unwarranted. They were both only at the young age of 20 years, and they lacked even the preparation time that a pregnancy would have provided them with. How on Earth could she and Andrew possibly do this on their own?

Suddenly a realization hit her; she and Andrew were far from alone, they had so many friends ready to support them at a moment's notice. Anna, Kristoff, Roc, Hannah, Nathan, and even her parents... Or at least her father, since she still hadn't been able to bargain her way to seeing, or even speaking to her mother.

"Miss Elsa, why are you crying as well?..." Hope's tiny voice ripped Elsa out of her trancelike state, her eyes widening in surprise when she felt that her cheeks were wet. Hope was right; she had indeed been weeping silently. "You shouldn't cry Miss Elsa, you're too brave and strong to cry..."

The young queen couldn't help but to crack a smile at Hope's comment.

"Hey..." Elsa began, her vision shifting to the pristine lake, glistening beautifully in the evening sunshine, inviting the two onlookers to frolic in its waves, that is until Elsa froze the surface with a frigid blast of air, freezing the half layer of the lake that was closest to her and Hope, making sure that the other half remained relatively untouched, lest she accidentally kill any fish or small amphibians living below the surface of the water. "Do you want to ice skate? It's really fun!"

"Okay, but _only_ if you let me balance on you..." Hope mumbled, slightly embarrassed that he was still quite scared of the water, not that he would readily admit such a thing to his new mother.

"Of course honey. Take all the time you need to get used to it, it's real easy once you try it." This explanation from Elsa garnered quite the spirited response from Hope, as he dragged her out on the ice, only to instantly clamp onto her leg as he lost his footing on the slippery surface. "Whoa! You're excited to try this huh?"

"Yeah, I've never done it before. It feels so... _Weird _to stand on ice, it's really slippy." Hope pointed out in a calm manner, despite his precarious situation, knowing that if Elsa decided to move the wrong way, he would be meeting the ice, face first.

After a few minutes of slow methodical skating, Elsa noticed that Hope was quickly acclimating to the ice, as his movements had grown to be much more graceful and precise. Hope had evidently noticed this as well, soon releasing his grip on Elsa's leg and slowly skating in circles around the young queen with an uneasy smile, secretly ecstatic to show off to the woman was now his mother his new-found talent.

That's when everything went horribly wrong for the boy. Preoccupied in attempting to impress Elsa, Hope never had time to notice that he was approaching the edge of the ice at a rapid speed, much too rapid for even Elsa to respond in time until Hope was already in the water, screeching in terror as he thrashed his arms about for a few moments before disappearing below the surface. He had never learned to swim.

With speed Elsa wasn't honestly aware that she possessed, the young queen dove into the water after Hope, her heart pounding in panic and terror as she leapt; what if she failed to save him?

Trying to not think about the chance of such an outcome, Elsa merely focused all of her energy to thrashing her legs, propelling her through the water as fast as she could possibly go without a peripheral to assist her in some way; such as flippers.

Eventually, she finally noticed Hope's limp body sinking down into the lakes depths, and took off after him with a near inhuman speed, determined to save the boy from his presumed watery grave, capturing him in her arms as the current began to drag them away, into the darkness.

Thankfully, to Elsa's immense and everlasting relief, the current washed them with frightening speed into a small underwater cave, which had a small exit that led to the outside world, evident by the bright rays of sunlight streaming through a large hole on the outer wall of the cave farthest from where Elsa and the now unconscious Hope were now resting. Without even bothering to check herself for any injuries, Elsa quickly crawled over to Hope's limp form, terrified that he would be joining his biological mother in the sky in a matter of moments.

"_HOPE! Honey, please wake up! Please!..._" Elsa whimpered as she pulled Hope's head onto her lap and shook his shoulders gently, tears streaming down her face, although anyone watching wouldn't have been able to tell, since her hair was now plastered against her face. A few moments later, Hope began to loudly cough as Elsa broke into a bright and relieved smile. "Oh thank god..."

"New mommy?... Where are we?..." Hope sputtered out, glancing around the room despite the growing pain in his temple from falling into unconsciousness just moments before as Elsa glanced at him in confusion; when did Hope start calling her that?

"I-I'm not too sure honey..." Elsa began, however, as she was scanning the ground to locate solid footing for both her and Hope, the young queen couldn't help but to notice a small glimmer a few feet in front of them in the darkness of the cave. "Wait a minute... Is that a golden W?..."

Elsa was right; the glimmer's origin was from a metal W about the size of her fist, resting next to a small ancient treasure chest that appeared as if had been in the cave for no more than a few short weeks, evident by the fact that the deterioration and rust processes hadn't begun to wear on the hull of the container.

Eventually curiosity got the better of the icy monarch, and she tentatively crawled over to the chest and ran her hand over its smooth finished surface, prior to firing a small ray of ice at the pad-lock keeping whatever was inside secure, shattering the metal brace into multiple small shards which dropped onto the floor of the cave with a faint tinkling sound.

Heart pounding, Elsa quickly but carefully reached over and lifted up the lid which creaked loudly as it revealed it's mysterious contents to the young platinum blonde haired woman; a single piece of old wrinkled paper, covered in illegible script and heart stopping, unsettling drawings.

This was the object that they had come to England in search of; the first page of the Book of Time!

With a gasp of excitement Elsa quickly snatched up the page and closed the lid of the treasure chest with a decent amount of force, causing a rather loud bang to emanate throughout the cave, before she pulled herself to her feet and stumbled over to Hope and discovered a heart stopping scene.

Hope, who hadn't been able to even drag himself up to a sitting position, was quietly whimpering as his breathing steadily increased to worryingly erratic levels, while tears streamed down his face and his body shook like a leaf; the boy was going into shock.

Wasting not even a moment of time, Elsa froze the page into a block of ice and lifted it and Hope into her grasp, prior to dashing out of the cave to the meadow above which connected to the village.

"Andrew! Roc! _Someone _Help!" Elsa cried out as she ran with Hope and the book page in her arms, the young boy slowly beginning to drift off to sleep in Elsa's arms, causing her to panic all the more; she knew what would happen if Hope fainted, and she was ready to do anything in her power to keep that from happening. "No honey, don't fall asleep! You need to stay awake, please don't close your eyes!"

However, Hope couldn't help but to let his eyes flutter shut, they were just too heavy. Swearing loudly, Elsa cried out once again for assistance from what seemed to be the mid-day air.

Fortunately for her and Hope, someone did hear her cries of distress; Roc. With the speed of a tiger despite his leg wound, the black marine tackled his way through the trees in front of Elsa and carefully took Hope and the Books page from her arms, while simultaneously dropping his backpack on the ground and ripping it open to uncover a large supply of medical equipment, while Elsa felt her heart beating out of her chest as her stomach tied itself into a knot. Even though this boy wasn't her son, she still felt the same stabbing pain that a mother felt when they feared for their child's life.

"_Elsa what the fuck happened_?!" Roc asked as he began to perform CPR on the unconscious Hope, spewing profanities whenever the boy would sputter up quite copious amounts of nearly clear liquid, yet fail to awaken.

"I-... I was teaching him how to skate and h-he fell in and I jumped in after him an-..." Elsa was cut off as Roc shot his hands into the air, signaling the distraught queen to provide him with silence as he began to work on reawakening Hope.

"Go find Dragon and tell him what happened; I'll bring Hope back to the house and help him there... _Go_!" Roc exclaimed in a voice that Elsa wouldn't have normally associated with the young man. He was much more direct and demanding, yet calm, despite the current circumstances that had arisen.

Nodding slowly, Elsa glanced at Hope's unconscious form one last time before turning towards the general direction of the village, and took off in a run as the ground behind her froze, determined to find her boyfriend; and she knew just where to begin looking.

**.**

"_Fuckin' hell_ lad, ye can hold yer rum! I've seen bastards twice yer size go doon after half of what you just drank!" An older gentleman with a thick grey beard and receding hairline exclaimed in a heavy Scottish accent, which was only made less understandable by the overflowing amounts of alcohol in his system, as he watched Andrew finishing his mug of Irish rum, who had found his way into the crowded bar that he and about 20 other men who had previously been repairing the town were now occupying, much to the discontent of every waitress there.

"What can I say... Maybe I'm just too good to be taken down by this _fairy juice_!" Andrew, who was also on the verge of becoming tipsy himself, retorted, his voice still clear, since he was determined to make sure Elsa wouldn't be aware that he had been drinking. Of course he still had the issue of his breath, but he rationalized that he would deal with that once he was done with the actual drinking.

"Oh well! Looks like the wee Yankee is up for a bit of a challenge Eh lads?! Fancy a taste of the special reserve ya _wee tosser_?!" The old man yelled, eliciting cheers from throughout the bar as the now smirking Andrew began to have a small debate in his head.

On one hand, if he accepted the challenge he wouldn't actually get completely trashed, thanks completely in part to his internal body temperature being so high thanks to his powers, from the amount of alcohol that would without a doubt enter his system, and he would get the opportunity to taste a real wine reserve from the United Kingdom. On the other hand he would most likely be praised by Elsa for drinking responsibly.

"...give me a fucking tankard!" Andrew yelled after a few moments of silence, which caused everyone in the bar to cheer jovially, excited to see how much drink the young American could handle in one sitting. Unfortunately, their plans would have to be postponed.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the patrons of the bar all grew silent as they shifted their gazes towards the door, where none other than a very distraught Elsa was quietly standing, scanning the scene for her boyfriend, quickly spotting him next to the hearth. With a small hint of trepidation, Elsa began to confidently, at least on the outside, walk through the crowd of men as the comments towards her began to fly from their mouths.

"Oi, lass! Yer no in the restaurant, but I've got a _lollipop_ that you can suck on if ye want!"

"C'mere and sit on my lap lass, keep me company! Ye won't feel a thing!"

"Aye, cause yer willy's the size o' yer _pinky toe_!"

Meanwhile, Andrew had noticed that Elsa's entire body was soaking wet. Why hadn't she bothered to dry herself off with her powers, which was so easy for her to do, and where was Hope for that matter? The only answers that he could think of for both of those questions was a grim one; something was terribly wrong.

His suspicions were confirmed as Elsa came up to him, and her lip began to quiver.

"Sweetheart... Hope, I was teaching him to ice-skate... I-..." Elsa could no longer hold back her tears as Andrew immediately received the subliminal message behind her tears, launched himself out of his seat and sprinted out of the pub, Elsa following closely behind.

A few moments of stunned silence later, one of the bar patrons coughed awkwardly and he shook his mug with an air of uncertainty about his actions.

"So... We're still getting out the reserve... Right?"

A few minutes later Andrew and Elsa arrived at Kim's old house, where the rest of the group was huddled around Roc, who was handing a now conscious Hope a small orange as the young boy thanked him.

Without even bothering to ask what had happened after she left, Elsa dashed over to Hope and lifted him up into her arms and a spine crushing hug, unconcerned about whoever was in her way, which included Kristoff, Hannah, and Olaf, who all were forced to dodge the queen as she tore a path through them.

"New mommy! Mister Roc made me all better!" Hope exclaimed proudly as he bounced up and down in Elsa's arms, which pulled out a soft chuckle from her lungs as a smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah... He did..." Elsa paused for a moment to glance at Roc. "Thank you so much... I really owe you one..."

"Don't worry about it, after all, looks like you found us what we needed." Roc responded, holding up the slate of ice that contained the first page of the Book of Time that Elsa had retrieved before leaving the cave.

"Well at least we got what we came for, which means we can finally move on to the next location tomorrow." Andrew explained, moving up behind Elsa and wrapping his arms against her waist, pulling her and Hope closer.

"Where are we going to be going next?" Anna asked, confused. Once he heard this Andrew smirked as he glanced at every time traveler of the group knowingly.

"Arendelle."

.

**Yup! They are going to the old kingdom of Arendelle next, so get ready to see Andrew messing with Elsa' stuff, Hope riding on Sven's back, and finally a little surprise! As usual, if you want updates on the story just follow this story's twiiter 'TempestSquad' with the little at sign! Until next time my minions!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Boat Ride

Tides of Time Chapter 9: The Boat Ride

.

**Hey everyone! Just thought I'd let you know that I've been writing a small side story-type-thing called 'My Name'! It delves a little further into the pasts of the characters; I'd appreciate it if you gave it a look! Without further ado, on to the chapter!**

**.**

"SVEN!" Kristoff cried as he caught a glance of his reindeer friend casually strolling along next to Blaine's house, which was situated on the coast. The moment that Sven realized just who had called him, the large animal shook off any and all lethargy from his body as he bounded over to capture his best friend in a loving tackle along with a series of kisses.

Meanwhile the rest of the group, excluding Olaf and the royal sisters, all stared at the scene unfolding before them with increasing amounts of both bewilderment and concern for Kristoff's supposedly lost sanity.

"So you weren't kidding..." Andrew began as he glanced over at Elsa who was chuckling softly as Kristoff and Sven wrestled. "He is _actually_ best friends with a reindeer... Holy-... I've seen fucking everything now..."

Elsa and Anna merely chuckled softly at the young soldiers exasperated comment, knowing that at least one of their friends would have a reaction of the sort, although Elsa had honestly expected it to be Hannah or Roc, not the man who had seen weirder things on a near daily basis, working in that rave and what-not.

"Sweetheart, you have the ability to shoot flames out of your hands and you're surprised by _this_?" Elsa asked as she strutted over and threw her arms around her lover's neck, pressing herself against him, breathing in his warm earthy scent while he shifted his gaze to Olaf, who was playing with Hope a few feet away from the rest of the group, showing him how to play tic-tac-toe.

"I suppose not... Hey Olaf! Come here for a second." Andrew called out as he waved his hand towards him in a friendly gesture; he had to know where to begin looking for this book, and as far as he knew, Olaf and Sven were the last to see it. Since Sven couldn't speak, it fell to the slightly spazzy snowman to provide them with directions. God help them all.

"What's up fire-buddy? Need a Hug?" Olaf asked, bounding over to the embracing couple with a large smile on his face, however Andrew held his gloved hand out, refusing the gesture of kindness as he began to speak.

"Listen, you said you know where the Book of Time is, right?..." Andrew paused for a moment to wait for Olaf to nod his head, which he slowly did. "Good, you're going to lead us to it when we get to Arendelle, but until then you'll be taking care of Hope, alright?"

"Got it buddy! You can trust me, Hope will have a great time!" Olaf said as he saluted the young soldier, who chuckled softly before silently waving off the snowman to go and take care of the boy who was being introduced to Sven by Kristoff, happily petting the reindeer's snout in gleeful affection.

Elsa glanced down at her outfit, which consisted of her usual blue tank top and black sweatpants, but what was a key difference today was what was resting on her right wrist; a small metal bracelet with the words 'My husband is a soldier and a hero' engraved on the outside. There were bracelets that stated the same with boyfriend as an alternative but... Elsa just felt right in choosing that particular phrasing.

Tearing her vision away from her new piece of jewelry, Elsa observed the rat of the groups outfits, which had all been purchased the previous day by Anna and Hannah, exercising their powers over their boyfriends and dragging them shopping. Everyone was now wearing some form of 'London' based tourist shirt; with Hope even sporting a ridiculous 'I love London' backpack.

Fortunately for both she and Andrew, Elsa had conceived Anna that Andrew looked fine in black and camouflage, which resulted in the two power-born young adults to be the standouts; which was rather rare for both of them when it wasn't required by either 'Anna is hyper' or 'Roc is being a douche'.

"So anyway... I have a surprise for you Snowangel..." Andrew began as Elsa tilted her now curious gaze up to her boyfriend, confused as to what sort of surprise Andrew could possibly have for her up here. Her silent question was soon answered as Andrews arms suddenly tightened around her thin frame, trapping her in his grip. "ROC NOW!"

No sooner had Elsa heard this, Roc, who had been sneaking up on the young queen, threw a blindfold over her eyes as she began to shriek in surprise, only beginning to kick her boyfriend in resistance when she felt Roc tying a knot into the blind-fold, rendering her vision temporarily useless as the two marines laughed at her feeble attempts to escape the fire-wielder's grasp.

Well she would show them she wasn't someone you could sneak up on and easily get away with it.

Channeling all of her focus into her powers, Elsa began to repeatedly let loose a wave of icy power, knocking Roc to the ground. Unfortunately for her, Andrew held strong, his fire powers giving him some form of resistance to his girlfriends chilling barrage. Once Elsa realized this, she ceased her struggles and went limp in Andrew's arms, resigning herself to whatever the demon she called a love had planned for her.

"Roc, where's the boat?! I can't hold onto this crazy beast forever!" Andrew yelled as Elsa's eyes shot open as wide as dinner plates. That word; boat, it put fear into her heart. "Dude, Fucking Grab Her Legs, she's starting to kick again!"

"Never gonna hear that again am I?!" Roc asked with a laugh, stifling himself as Elsa blindly launched her foot towards with crotch, dodging at only the last moment, much to his relief.

Realizing that she was being taken aboard a ship of some sort, the young queen once again began to struggle, more ferociously than before, landing a few good blows with her feet and elbows to both young men doing their best to carry her to the shoreline, all while the rest of the group observed the proceedings in confusion.

"Isn't this sort of thing illegal?" Anna asked Hannah, who was silently pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to suppress a giggle that was inevitably going to pass from between her lips as she watched Elsa jab her elbow into Andrew's bicep, giving the red-eyed young man quite the wager in their fighting skills.

"Yeah, but something tells me those two don't care... Is there a reason that they're doing this, or are they just being men?" Hannah asked, stopping herself to chuckle when Elsa's foot made contact with Roc's chin, sending the Marine to the ground once again. This woman could kick some serious butt if she wanted to.

"Elsa's afraid of boats. We thought our parents had been killed when they were on a boat and my sister has been afraid of them ever since, but she's never admitted it to anyone but me, and I guess Andrew." Anna explained as Sven came up to her for a carrot, to which she could only reply with a shrug; she hadn't even seen a carrot since departing from the USA.

"RELEASE ME! RELEASE ME OR I SWEAR TO YOU, YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!" Elsa roared in terror and rage, panicking even further when she heard the sounds of the footsteps of her captors change to that of walking on a hard surface. They were on the boat. Elsa realized the only way out was to play on Andrew's one weakness; her supposed suffering. "Please! Please don't make me go! I'm scared, please sweetheart, I don't wanna go!"

"Nuh Uh." Andrew muttered, never slowing his pace even once. "We're taking the yacht Elsa, I'll hang onto you the entire time if you want, but this is the only way to get to Arendelle, since there are no airports in the area, and even if there were, we couldn't take Sven on a plane, so don't pull anything funny."

Elsa however, merely charged up a blast of ice and shot it and Roc, sending him into the wall of the boat, where the captain was watching in confusion while Hannah and Anna both giggled at the impromptu high stakes wrestling match.

"I'd say that constitutes as funny!" Hannah coughed out, out of breath after laughing so hard for so long, while Anna nodded in confirmation; she was really loving this future, and she had a feeling it wasn't about to go away any time soon.

**.**

Elsa shrieked in panic for the umpteenth time of the trip as the boat rocked against the waves, while the captain grumbled quietly in his seat, wondering to himself just how boisterous this young woman's lungs were, along with how strong she was, given the fact that it took fully trained Marines to escort her aboard the medium sized luxury vessel. Honestly; he could hear the crazy woman from the other side of the yacht!

"Elsa, you're going to make my ears pop, so _please_ stop screaming into my ear." Andrew muttered as he glanced over to the rest of the group, all snickering to themselves, minus Olaf and Hope, who were playing with Sven below decks, before turning back to Elsa, still trapped in his grasp, and still struggling just as much, if not more, than when they all entered the ship.

"I'LL STOP SCREAMING WHEN YOU RELEASE ME!" She retorted, before winding her foot up and mercilessly jamming it into her boyfriend's leg, causing him to tighten his grip on her as he hissed in both surprise and relative pain.

"Fucking hell you crazy-..." Andrew cut himself off as a plan began to take shape in his mind; a wicked grin appearing on his face. He knew just how to stop Elsa from destroying his midriff in her escape attempts. "Hey Snowangel, do you wanna talk to your mom?"

Elsa froze mid-strike, her entire body tensing up on Andrew's lap. Had she heard the young soldier correctly? Did he truly ask if she wished to speak to her mother? Biting her lip in thought, Elsa quietly debated on whether or not Andrew was speaking the truth, eventually coming to the conclusion that she would just have to find out for herself.

"...I'm listening..."

"There's a computer with an Internet connection and a big TV sized screen in our cabin, so if you stop kicking me then I'll see if your mother wants to speak to you and Anna." Andrew casually offered only realizing what he had said after it was already out of his mouth, prompting Elsa to nod quickly; she was finally going to acquire a chance to converse with her mother after 3 years!

"Deal, but only if you take us now!" Elsa cried, smiling widely when Andrew pulled himself and the young queen up to a standing position, prior to leading the now calm Elsa and Anna to the cabins, where, unbeknownst to both royal sisters, they would learn the truth about their mother, and why they hadn't seen her up to that point.

However, things would not be so easy for the snow queen.

It seemed like to Elsa, with every step they took towards her and Andrew's cabin, it felt all that much farther away. Once they were in view of the room, Elsa could swear that her body was beginning to fight her, with every step becoming more difficult than the last, until eventually her legs became stone, causing her to nearly trip over her own feet, something that did not go un-noticed by the two young adult's strides ahead of her.

"Elsa? What's wrong, don't you want to talk to mom?" Anna asked, concerned as to why her elder sister was behaving in such a bizarre manner, however it was Andrew who would realize the reason first.

"Snowangel, are you Nervous?" Elsa could only nod meekly, and who could blame her? This would be the first time she would see her mother in over 3 years, and much longer than that since their last real conversation. Elsa couldn't even remember what the conversations between her and her mother were like.

Andrew meanwhile strode over to his petrified lover and silently lifted her off of the ground into a bridle position in his arms, before turning back to Anna, who was now standing at Elsa and Andrew's cabin door, leaning against the ornate metalwork serving as the doors decorations.

Upon seeing the red-eyed young man carrying Elsa in such a way, Anna felt her heart swell in happiness. When Elsa had shut herself off for so long, Anna was convinced that her sister would end her life alone. After the 'Never Ending Winter' crisis was averted, the young princess then became convinced that Elsa would be forced to marry and bed a spoiled prince, all in the interest of protecting Arendelle's assets, with no regard for what she wanted in her life or what would make her happy, and that all that she did to bring the snow queen down from isolation would be for nothing as she was either taken to a far away kingdom or forced to live in the castle, producing children for the rhetorical king in question like a slave.

The mere thought of someone like Norris or Hans using her sister for her powers, and inevitably her loins, infuriated Anna. Thankfully, that would never come to pass; for here she was, watching as Elsa visibly snuggled into the chest of not a spoiled rotten noble or an egotistic aristocrat, but a soldier, and not a scheming soldier looking to find a way up the socioeconomic ladder, no. He wasn't even from their time, and couldn't care less if Elsa was queen or peasant; he loved Elsa, and Anna was so thankful for the fact that not only would Elsa always be able to stay with her friends and family, but that in the end she found someone that she truly loves, not someone she married because of politics.

Suddenly, the princess was ripped away from her thoughts as she observed Elsa quickly tilting her head up and kissing Andrew's cheek before she whispered that she loved him very much. Anna smiled; she knew that Andrew and Elsa would get married, and she was so excited for that particular day.

After a few moments of calming silence, Andrew set Elsa onto her feet next to the door and reached in his sweatpants pocket and fished out a small card, which he held up next to the scanner on the door. Registering that this was the rooms occupant's card, the scanner flashed green as a distinct clicking sound rang out throughout the hallway, signaling that the three young adults could enter the room, which they did, Anna in front, and Elsa and Andrew behind her, hand in hand, both smiling softly.

The room was simple, yet cozy; the walls were painted a soothing shade of monotone red, with a large double bed sitting adjacent from the large flat screen TV which was secured onto the wall next to a small bathroom.

Elsa smirked; this room was about 10 times cleaner than their room back in America, thanks mostly in part to Andrew.

"So why exactly haven't we been allowed to speak to our mother up until now?" Anna inquired as she sat at the foot of the double bed. "Does she just not want to speak with us?"

"No it's not that exactly..." Andrew hesitantly explained, earning a glare from both sisters. "You see, she doesn't actually Know that you're here yet because we didn't want her to get so excited that she..."

"That she _what_ sweetheart?..." Elsa was beginning to grow increasingly nervous; as far as she knew her mother never suffered any heart problems, and she always heard her playing with Anna after dinner.

Andrew merely sighed and sat on the bed, patting his lap as a sort of silent direction for Elsa to take a seat, which she did, wrapping her pale arms around his neck and turning to face the screen.

"Your mother-... Your mother had an accident after she and your father arrived in the future... She was out alone in the forest trying to find some wild razz berries to help Nathan make his kids some smoothies and..." Andrew paused as he spotted both Anna and Elsa's eyes fill with tears. While he didn't exactly want to see Anna cry, watching Elsa weep was absolutely heart breaking. "Maybe it's best if you see for yourselves..."

Without even waiting for a nod from either sister, Andrew picked up the remote laying next to him and pressed a small series of buttons, prompting the TV to activate and display the green silhouette of a phone while speakers attached to the TV began to spew out noise that resembled a dial tone.

A few seconds later, the ringing ceased, and Elsa and Anna's father, Maurice, appeared on the screen, in all of his now farmer like glory.

"_Oh!_ Elsa, Anna, Andrew! How are you all?" Maurice asked with a wide smile; it always brightened his day to see his daughters happy and healthy, with the elder of the two happily nestled in the arms of Andrew, the man that he owed his wife's life to. His grin what short lived however, when he caught a glance of the young soldiers face. "Is something bothering you my boy?"

"I-... Well... I think it's time that these two get to speak to Jennifer..." Andrew muttered, earning a shocked gasp and a rather interesting facial expression from the middle-aged man on the TV screen.

"Are you sure?..."

"Well if they don't get the chance, something tells me these two will rip my head off with their nails, so yeah, I'm sure." As if to make a point, Andrew gently held Elsa's hand up, which still sported her long, still very sharp nails, which the poor soldier learned when he and the young queen were fooling around in bed and she'd accidentally scratched up his back, something he still had a few bandages on from.

"Ahh..." Maurice sighed; Andrew was right, his daughters would most likely murder him the moment the call ended in resentful anger. "I understand, I'll go and fetch her... But one thing Elsa, Anna?"

Both young women perked up at the mention of their respective names, gazing curiously at their father as they nodded, signaling the former king to continue.

"Please... Just don't flood her with questions or get her too excited... She can't really take that sort of thing anymore..."

Elsa solemnly nodded while Anna stared on in confusion, neither one fully understanding the situation, but thanks to Elsa's political training, she was able to put on a brave face, despite the pit that was forming in her stomach.

A few moments after Maurice disappeared, the three young adults began to hear a hushed conversation between what sounded like Maurice and a middle aged female. Elsa knew that other voice; it was her mother. No sooner had she realized this when Jennifer finally appeared on camera, and the sight nearly caused Elsa to faint in terror and surprise.

The woman on the screen was most definitely her mother, but there was a major difference between her and the woman of Elsa and Anna's memories. What used to be an absolutely flawless face was now marred and distorted by what appeared to be claw marks from a large beast. The left side of the woman's face looked as if had been torn off of the bone and inexpertly reattached with sewing twine.

What was perhaps the most gut wrenching though was the black eye patch covering one of Jennifer's eyes, which had clearly been gouged out by whatever attacked the woman.

"M-... Mommy?..." Elsa gasped out, shakily pulling herself off of Andrew's lap and onto her feet, reaching out towards the camera as if she would be able to reach through the screen and touch her mother's face. Unfortunately for the ice-wielding monarch, the woman on the screen was over 3000 miles away.

"Oh my... Elsa... Anna... Look at you two, so _grown up_, so _beautiful_..." Jennifer cooed as she held her hands up in a ball, admiring her daughters, the two daughters that she hadn't seen in over 3 years.

"Mommy... What happened to you?..." Anna asked, joining her older sister in front of the camera, while Andrew awkwardly sat on the foot of the bed, growing increasingly aware that his ongoing presence what not required at the moment.

"Well I was helping Andrew's brother pick berries and a wolf attacked me while I was alone..." Jennifer explained, causing both Elsa and Anna to audibly gasp in fear. "Before the wolf could kill me Andrew back there and his friend Roc shot the wolf and brought me to the hospital... Saved my life really..."

Meanwhile, Andrew chuckled, and was about to muster up a response along the lines that he didn't need any credit in saving Jennifer, but was cut off as he glanced up and was immediately tackled to the bed in a barrage of kisses by Elsa, who was evidently eternally grateful for what Andrew had done for her before they even met.

"Um, Elsa..." Anna cautiously piped up, causing Elsa to cease her attack of affection on the young soldier under her and turn to face her mother and young sister once again, her face as red as the wine-colored sheets she sat on.

"Sorry..." Elsa grumbled, secretly irritated that she wasn't allowed to just seal she and Andrew away in a different dimension for 3 days, just to spend time together. She bit her lip softly; she was becoming possessive wasn't she?

"So yeah... I'm gonna leave you three to catch up, see if Hope and Olaf are still actually _on_ the ship... See you girls later. Bye Mrs. Hjroth." Andrew said, waving his hand towards the screen, earning a wave in return from the brown haired woman, before backing out of the door-way, intent on checking up on Hope... And sorta, maybe, _definitely _sampling some of the liquors that the ship's unmanned bar would provide him.

**.  
**  
A few hours later, Elsa and her mother were still conversing intently to each other. Anna had gone to bed almost an hour ago, unable to even keep her eyes open.

Though it had been nearly 10 years since they had last had a real mother daughter conversation, Elsa and Jennifer hit it off almost immediately and were already joking as if they saw each other over lunch every weekend; which was something they were planning to try once Elsa and the rest of the group came back to North America.

"So Andrew really ran into the restaurant without a shirt on?" Jennifer laughed, her contorted face twisting into a smile, however it still had a warm comfort about it, a comfort Elsa knew she would never tire of.

"Yeah!" Elsa replied with a light hearted giggle. "He didn't even know until Roc screamed it at the top of his lungs, which of course made everyone in the establishment stare at them like they were insane."

"They _are_ rather insane dear."

"I know." Elsa let out a soft laugh; sometimes the insanity in the two played well with the rest of the group dynamic.

"So tell me; is our red-eyed friend the first man you've had _relations _with?" Jennifer asked, already very much aware of the answer, however she was a mother; she had to make her daughter squirm just a little when it came to having a lover.

"Y-... Yeah... I wouldn't accept any suitors that visited..." Elsa admitted, slightly ashamed of herself for supposedly letting her parents down and refusing to marry a noble and increase Arendelle's influence. However, much to the platinum blondes surprise, her mother began to Laugh.

"You were never one for tradition were you dear?" Jennifer pointed out, more of a statement than a question. However, the former was not quite finished grilling her daughter. "...Do you love him? Truly? You don't have to with him just because he saved me or even if he'd saved the world; no one is saying you have to be with him."

Elsa sighed; she knew this question would come up eventually.

"I do... I did the moment we met... I couldn't honestly explain why I fell in love with a man that was at the time a drunk, even to myself... But now that I've broken through that shell I know the _real_ Andrew; the one that cares... There hasn't been a day where he hasn't told me how much he loves me and holds me close... There's nothing I wouldn't do for him, and I know that there is nothing he wouldn't do for me in return..." Elsa poured out her soul to her mother, and it felt quite honestly liberating.

"That's all I needed to hear..." Jennifer smiled warmly, before yawning and letting her eyes droop. "Forgive me, but I need rest Elsa. I'll speak to you soon, alright?"

"Alright mommy, goodnight."

With that the young queen ended the call with her mother and stood up off of the bed for a much needed stretch. Once that was done she decided to go and find Andrew; who was most likely causing insane amounts of trouble for the rest of the yachts occupants, not including the captain, who'd sealed himself in the navigation room hours beforehand.

Eventually after a few minutes of methodical searching, Elsa spotted Andrew laying on a sunbathing chair on the prow of the small ship, staring up into the night sky, a content smile on his face. If he had heard her walking up beside him, he gave no visible reaction until Elsa spoke.

"Hey." Elsa greeted with a small but unsure smile, tentatively sitting down next to Andrew, who had never once taken his eyes off of the starry night above until he heard his love greeting him, along with the nearly silent swish of her snow gown being spread out across the deck of the yacht as she sat next to him.

"Hey." Andrew replied simply, pulling Elsa's thing frame against his muscular one, letting her lean against him.

Sighing loudly, Elsa's mind began to wander; what would Arendelle be like when they arrived? Would it be just like the rest of the modern world? No it couldn't be; Andrew had said that there were no airports surrounding the province of her former, or quite possible still standing, kingdom, so how could it be modernized?

Unless of course it stayed true to its origins and remained a port kingdom. Was it even a kingdom anymore? Did Castle Arendelle no longer stand? All of these questions and others in relation bounced around in Elsa's head, giving her no leave to appreciate just being in her boyfriends arms, and that particular bit irked her to no end. Thankfully his comforting voice pulled her back to the plains of reality.

"The pursuit of happiness..." Andrew muttering this caused Elsa to glance up in confusion, prompting Andrew to explain, in a quiet but still quite strong voice. "It's a line from the deceleration of independence... The people who formed the country made it... 'We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness'... There is more to that but... That's the most important part to me..."

"You really value what you believe in don't you?..." Elsa asked, tracing the muscles hidden under Andrew's t-shirt, eliciting a gasp when she traced over what she could only assume was another one of her 'Mid-sex-scratch-attacks' that had somehow been inflicted to his chest.

"I guess when there was nothing else out there for me, my views and morality took center stage..." Andrew explained quietly before an unrelated thought crossed his mind, which he spit out laughing. "So... Are you going to show me around Arendelle when we get there?"

Elsa began to laugh as well.

"So basically our first real date that won't end with a psychotic prince trying to kill you?" She said, a smug smirk creeping onto her face.

"Eh, you take the bad with the good..." This comment earned the young soldier a soft, but still playful slap on the arm from his girlfriend, who followed up the fake assault with a loud yawn, before she closed her eyes and let her head fall against Andrews shoulder, providing her with a makeshift pillow while the red-eyed young man pouted. "Oh, no goodnight kiss? Well that's disappointing."

However, Elsa merely pulled herself up and fiercely smashed her lips against Andrew's, shoving her tongue into his mouth forcefully for a few moments, before pulling away with a giggle when she saw that Andrew's eyes were now wide open.

"That enough of a kiss for you sweetheart?"

"Yeah, that was-... Love you Snowangel..." Andrew struggled out as Elsa laid her head back down once again.

"Love you, too sweetheart..." She responded, letting sleep take over a few moments later.

**.**

**So yup! As usual, if you want story updates, or just want to hear my various ramblings, follow 'TempestSquad' with the little 'at' sign on Twitter! Until next time my minions!**


	10. Chapter 10: Arrival in Arendelle

Tides of Time Chapter 10: Arrival in Arendelle  
.

**Hey everyone! So I hope you've all had a great weekend! This chapter is when the group finally gets to Arendelle! A few days ago I got a PM asking why I made Hope so mature; I just didn't want to ake him so young and ignorant that he would just turn into the annoying character no one likes, but in the spirit of the question, I did put a small situation like that in this chapter, just for some giggles. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**.**

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea hon? I mean they looked like they were really peaceful, is it really a good idea to do that to your two super-powered friends?" Hannah asked, trailing a few steps behind her boyfriend as he strode down the yacht's main hallway, both young adults in jeans and t-shirts, although Roc wore his ever present combat boots where-as Hannah opted for a more conventional pair of running shoes.

"Sure I'm sure, they won't even know what hit them." Roc responded without even registering half of what his girlfriend told him, a little too preoccupied in his evil scheme, which involved Andrew, Elsa, a rope for quietly dragging a certain beach chair, and Advil, should the plan inevitably backfire on him gloriously.

"If you say so... But I'm standing back so I don't get hit by something that equates to a car for your, quite frankly odd, decision to poke the hornets' nest like this..." While Hannah appreciated the laughs that Roc could bring, she had to admit to herself that her boyfriend's judgment must've taken quite the traumatizing blow during the war.

Nodding proudly, along with a toothy grin, Roc tucked the length of rope was lugging around under his arm, prior to opening the hatch that led to the prow of the ship where Elsa and Andrew were still sound asleep on the lawn chair, nestled in each other's arms with huge smiles on their faces, although Roc could easily see Andrew's hand resting between Elsa's legs he decided to not comment on it... For now.

The captain had docked the boat in a remote port earlier that morning, leaving the ship stalled in the harbor, while sea-gulls fluttered around overhead giving the entire scene the aura of a romance movie transferred to the real world.

"Come on Mark..." Hannah groaned exasperated at her boyfriend's actions. "They look so _happy,_ why don't you just think of something else? I'm sure that you could think of something before they wake up..."

"I could..." Roc began, tying one end of the rope to the beach chair that his friends were slumbering on, before he began to pull on the other end, dragging the chair close to the edge of the boat, before positioning himself so that he could lift the chair. "But I won't, because this is gonna be too damn funny to pass up... _GOOD MORNING YOUR MAJESTY_!"

With that, Roc tilted the chair on its side, causing the two lovers who had both been having wonderful dreams to fall over the side of the boat, plummeting into the water a few meters below, their bodies making a satisfying splash while Roc began to crack up. Even Hannah wasn't able to suppress her giggles at the prank.

"_ROC!_"

Roc's laughter caught in his throat as he heard Andrew's voice from below; how had he recovered so quickly?! His question would remain unanswered as both Andrew and Elsa climbed up the boat's railings, with Elsa's mascara running down her face and Andrew's eyes glowing blood red, causing both young lovers to resemble the walking dead, closing in on their latest human to harvest.

"Killing you will be so much _fun_..." Andrew growled, his fists clenched so hard that his knuckles had turned white, with the veins under his skin glowing with power, while next to him, Elsa was calmly drying her hair, plotting just how to punish the soon-to-be doomed soldier that she and her boyfriend were baring down on with a nearly inhuman slowness.

"_Wait, wait, wait_! Let's all talk about this like adults! We're all adults' right?" Roc asked, fighting to keep the smile on his face from dropping to a deathly frown, knowing he would be paying for his little joke. "Come on Dragon, Elsa, it was just a little jo-... Is that a knife made of ice?..." He asked, pointing to a make-shift shiv resting comfortably in Elsa's palm. He had a feeling it wouldn't stay there for long.

"You know Roc... I expected you to live to at least 23... Too bad..." Andrew sighed before placing his hand on Elsa's soaking wet shoulder as she quietly hissed like an enraged cat. "Get him Elsa."

"_Oh SHI-..."_

_._

"How are your sausages Hope?" Andrew asked Hope as the aforementioned boy shoved pork products into his mouth at an insane speed, nearly choking a few times, yet was able to recover fairly quickly thanks to a few gentle pats on the back from Anna, whose lap Hope was perched on, since Elsa had opted to sit on Andrew's after they both dried off and Elsa cleaned off her face of her running mascara.

"Great! Aunt Hannah is a good chef!" Hope replied, prior to continuing his relatively miniature feast, which was only growing larger as Hannah, wearing a chef hat, came back with a large platter of bacon, which the group dug into without hesitation.

"_Awn_! Thanks little guy!" Hannah cooed upon hearing Hope's compliment, helping the young boy cut up his breakfast so he could have bit sized chunks to easily retrieve with his fork. "I learned how to cook when I was your age, I could even teach you sometime!"

Hope instantaneously brightened up when he heard Hannah's proposition towards him.

"Yum! Can uncle Roc help too?" Hope asked, bouncing like a rabbit on Anna's lap while the red-headed princess calmly began to feed him in order to prevent another choking event.

"Of course! Well... As soon as he thaws..." Hannah muttered, glancing over at the block of ice encasing her boyfriend's lower half, while his upper half trembled with shivers.

"F-... _Fuck all of you_..."

"Now, now Roc; mind your language around such delicate ears..." Andrew joked, pointing to Hope, Anna, and Elsa in that order. However, his sarcastic statement was soon discredited as Anna let out a tremendous belch that wafted across Roc' nose, causing him to break into a coughing fit.

"Yeah, they're all real sensitive..." Roc muttered after his coughing fits had ceased, prior to glancing down at his frozen legs and midriff with distain; there were parts down there that just weren't meant for temperatures such as what they were currently experiencing. "When're you gonna let me outta this shit Dragon?"

"When we dock in Arendelle."

"_What?_! Arendelle?! That's still like 4 hours you son of a bitch; my balls will be Ice Cubes by then!" The black soldier yelled as he began pounding on the block of ice encasing him with his bare hands, all while the rest of the group watched in perverse fascination at Roc's reaction to the information that his predicament would be dragging out much longer than he had originally anticipated.

"Well maybe next time you'll think before you dump me and Andrew in the ocean while we're asleep." Elsa chimed in while she fed Sven with various scraps of food from the table that she knew that neither she or Andrew would be eating.

"Hey, it's not my fault you couldn't get up fast enough! Maybe you'd be able to react sooner if Andrew didn't have his fingers stuffed up your cunt-... _Mmmmppgghhh_!" Roc was cut off as a sheet of ice coated the bottom portion of his face and froze his lips together, rendering him unable to speak past loud and annoying muffled curses.

"Do _NOT_ use that word around Hope!" Elsa chided, a grimace appearing on her features; appalled that Roc would use such obscene language in the presence of a child.

While she could understand if he used it around Hannah or even the rest of the Adult members of the group, after all she wasn't too proud to admit that she let out a few curses around Andrew when they were Alone; saying it in front of Hope was a completely different story, whether or not he could understand it.

"New momma? What's a cunt?" Hope asked in innocent curiosity, breaking through Elsa's train of thought as she choked on air.

"_Nothing!_ It's... Uh-... It's another word for country! Like Arendelle; the place where momma and Anna came from!" Andrew blurted out without thinking about the possible consequences that could ensue; a fact that became all too apparent in the next few moments.

"Yay! We're going to visit new momma's cunt!" This statement from Hope sent Roc into a fit of immature giggles as Elsa's face turned red and Andrew audibly groaned in frustration; Roc would pay for this, and he knew it.

"Roc... I'm going to _kill _you..." Elsa grumbled out as she buried her face in her hands, completely mortified at what her soon-to-be adopted son had just yelled at the top of his lungs, completely ignorant as to what he was screaming.

"I know... But it was so very much worth it." Roc replied, a satisfied smirk on his face, knowing he had won the small battle.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Andrew quietly excused himself from the table, informing Elsa that he would be in their room; catching up on the sleep they had lost thanks mainly to Roc's shenanigans. Elsa quickly bid him a good sleep and turned back to Anna and Hope, the former of which was happily feeding the latter with a large strip of bacon.

Upon seeing this, a smile found its way onto Elsa's face; maybe Anna would be a responsible mother after all...

Meanwhile, Andrew quietly tip-toed over to Olaf and grabbed him, placing a hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming until they were both back in Andrew and Elsa's room. Once they were in the room Andrew threw Olaf onto the floor and shut the door behind him.

"Alright little dude, you're going to tell me EXACTLY where you found the book..." He said as he raised his hand up, which was glowing with fiery power.

Olaf gulped; this was going to hurt...

.

"Oi, Consara, the radar shows us being close to yer destination; get yer little band o' misfits together, we're docking in 3 minutes, Arendelle is just past the next mountain range." The old captain slurred out as he turned to Andrew, who was silently studying old sea-charts with fascination. Once the fire-wielding soldier registered what the elderly Irish-man, he quickly pulled himself to his feet and threw the charts back onto the small table next to him, but not before snapping a few pictures of them with his phone's camera.

"Alright... I'll leave your payment in my room. Thanks for the ride Erik." He informed, before opening the hatch to the main part of the ship; quickly heading towards he and Elsa's room, where the former said she was getting ready at.

When Andrew arrived at his room, he opened the door without another thought and saw Elsa standing in the middle of the room, happily tying her hair into her signature braid while Hope hopped up and down on the bed, giggling as he played some form of game with his hands, pretending as if they were both spaceships.

Upon seeing Elsa tying her hair into a braid, Andrew quietly stepped behind her and gently lowered her arms to her sides, prior to pulling the rubber band that kept the braid in place, causing her hair to cascade down her shoulders while her face contorted to one of confusion.

"Hey, what gives?"

"People in Arendelle will probably recognize you if you wear your hair like that; sorry Snowangel, but you'll just have to wear your hair down for today." Andrew explained, running his hands up and down Elsa's bare arms gently, causing her to shiver, still quite ticklish.

"I suppose... Speaking of which; how are we going to get into the castle? If it's still standing, the book will surely still be inside, unless of course Olaf moved it." She explained, quietly applying mascara to her eyes, unaware that Andrew had nearly beaten Olaf to acquire the information as to the books whereabouts.

"Well I was honestly planning to find a tour that runs through the castle and we break away from the tour, sneak up to your room, and find the stupid book, then we can find the rest of the pages." Andrew muttered, pressing Elsa against him with one arm while he pulled his phone out with the other, checking the time. "Listen, I gotta go get the rest of the guys together, be ready soon, alright?"

Elsa softly replied in agreement before planting a kiss on Andrew's cheek and turning back to finish her purple mascara.

After a few minutes of panic and hustling later, the entire group was standing on the deck, gazing in fascination as they walked off of the yacht to the modern Arendelle.

Elsa and Anna were particularly amazed; from a distance it appeared as if Arendelle hadn't changed at all, minus the modern boats and roads which replaced the trading ships and old cobblestone paths. It was different than Elsa and the rest of the time travelers remembered, yet it was also nostalgically the same. The houses still sported the design of the time; with even the residents wearing clothes that seemed almost out of place in the year 2025, with quite fancy clothes and stylized hair.

What stood out to the group the most however was the legendary Castle Arendelle, still standing proudly against time itself, with none other than Arendelle's royal family colors flying high. Green and purple; the Hjroth family.

"Dayum! You _lived_ in that shit?! How did you not get Lost every day?!" Roc exclaimed as he pointed to the castle in bewilderment; amazed that Elsa and Anna could possibly find their way around a building of such size without a map.

"Yes, we lived in it; and we didn't get lost because our brains function, unlike yours." Elsa simply replied, while Roc stuck his middle finger up towards the young queen as she chuckled softly at her black Marine friend. "Now, why don't we find somewhere that offers tours through the castle?"

"Alright, Elsa and I will go find someone, why don't you guys take a look around, maybe find a store." Andrew offered, to which the group agreed, immediately running for the various shops lining the streets of modern Arendelle.

Andrew sighed; this wasn't going to be easy was it?

"Ready to go sweetheart?" Elsa asked, interlocking her hand with the red-eyed soldier, her soft cool skin rubbing against his rough warm skin.

It was funny, Elsa thought, how despite all that Andrew had been through, he still treated her like she was a goddess; with the utmost care and affection, something that should be quite uncharacteristic for a war-hardened Marine, at least if all that she had seen and read since arriving in the future.

"Something wrong Snowangel?" Andrew asked, noticing Elsa deep in thought; to which she only glanced at him and smiled.

"Not at all... I'm just really glad I'm back here in Arendelle... With you..."

.

"Not to quote Roc or anything; but you really lived in this?" Andrew asked as he and Elsa walked through the open gates of the castle, which appeared as if they hadn't been closed in hundreds of years, just as Elsa ordered.

"Yeah, much bigger than where we live right now." Elsa smiled, but quickly realized that she was downplaying not only Andrew's apartment, but in a way, his kindness to bring her, Anna, and Kristoff in without a moment's hesitation. "Not that your house is small! It's quite nice, and comfortable and-..."

Elsa was cut off by Andrew's laughter, confusing her.

"Don't worry about it, I know it's not exactly great or anything, it was built for 1 person, not 4." Andrew explained while he pulled Elsa's waist against his as they walked past the two fountains stationed in the center of the courtyard. That wasn't what caught Elsa's eye though, what caught her eye was a slim but tall man, just slightly above Elsa in height, yet still under Andrew, with very light hair, dressed in what appeared to be a quite expensive suit, with a top hat in his grasp, the rim substituting as a handle. While he was quite handsome, Andrew couldn't shake the feeling that he was up to something.

"Excuse me sir, you wouldn't happen to know where we could find a tour that travels inside of the castle, would you?" Elsa inquired, breaking away from Andrew as she strolled over to the stranger without a moment's thought.

Meanwhile, the man glanced her way, his eyes and smile widening as he observed what he believed to be what would become his latest conquest walking towards him. He couldn't help but to trace his eyes towards the young woman's chest, an action that did not escape Andrew's vision. The man thought fast, knowing he had one chance to bag the woman.

"Why yes... I'm the tour guide actually, and I do in-fact offer tours of the castle; especially for stunningly beautiful young women such as yourself miss?..."

"Elsa Hjro-..." Elsa cut herself off; she didn't trust this man. She could make up a name, or she could just refuse to identify herself; but instead she decided to tell this man what she found to be her name, her true name. "Consara... Elsa Consara..."

"A lovely name; rolls off of the tongue so very easily." The man slithered out unknowing of just whose name he was complimenting, stepping quite close to Elsa; much too close in Andrew's opinion.

"Dude, step about a foot back; she's _taken_..." Andrew growled softly, prepared to step in-between his girlfriend and the man who was becoming very friendly very fast.

"Ma'am I do not wish to offend, but you seem to be... A much higher class than your significant other here..." The pampered tour guide pointed out, his head held high, despite the crass insult he had just sent Andrew's way, prior to smirking in Elsa's direction and quickly grasping her hand, which she came to realize was quite smooth, absolutely not the same roughness that Andrew's possessed. These weren't the hands of someone who had earned their wealth, these were the hands of someone who either was born into wealth, or conned their way to it. "Why don't you and I take a stroll through the castle gardens ourselves. I'm sure you would much rather have a Private tour..."

"Alright, that's it asshole, I'm gonna fucki-..." Andrew was cut off from finishing his threat and possible attack by Elsa stepping in front of him and clamping herself against his right arm, rendering him unable to lunge for the man. "...We'll find our _own_ way around the palace... Dyke..."

"Excuse me?! You have quite the nerve! I was quite accurate in my assumption that you are an ingrate! You do not deserve my presence or the woman next to y-..." the man was cut off as Andrew broke out of Elsa's grip and slammed his fist into the man's jaw, earning a satisfying crack as he was knocked out, falling onto the ground with a loud thump, while Elsa clenched the bridge of her nose and clamped her eyes shut.

The man's jaw, which appeared to be shattered under the skin, was pouring with copious amounts of blood and saliva.

"You know for someone who claims to protect the innocent and downtrodden, you have an awfully obvious affinity to hitting people..." Elsa muttered, kneeling down to check the man. The man's jaw was most definitely broken.

"What's your point? He's not downtrodden, or innocent... He's just a dick..." Andrew replied, crossing his arms over his chest in a childish manner.

Elsa couldn't help but to smile at her boyfriend's ridiculous justification towards punching the man flirting with Elsa. "Hey, don't worry sweetheart, I wouldn't have gone... You know I'm faithful to you and only you... You do know that, right?..."

"Yeah I know..." Andrew sighed as Elsa pulled herself to her feet, before he pulled her against his abs and kisses her lips softly, letting her push her tongue into his mouth before pulling back and resting his chin on the top of her head, causing her bangs to rest in front of her face. "I just... I don't know, I just hate it when people think I'll just sit back and let them say and do whatever they want to you..."

"Don't worry... Only you can do whatever you want with me..." Elsa whispered softly as she rubbed her forehead against Andrew's chest, before realizing exactly what she had just said. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. C'mon, let's try to find a way inside..." Andrew chuckled, before he linked his arm with Elsa's and led her to the front door of the main castle chambers, which had a large bolt lock clamping the doors shut in order to keep out looters and wandering tourists. Unfortunately, Andrew and Elsa were far from tourists.

"Step back Snowangel." Andrew stated simply; which Elsa obliged, knowing that her boyfriend was about to do something either dangerous, foolish, or the most likely answer; both. How right she was...

After Elsa stepped back, Andrew wound his clenched fist back, channeling a decent amount of fire into the punch, before swinging down and smashing the lock, causing it to land on the ground in at least 3 different pieces, giving the young couple easy access to the inside of the castle.

Elsa gasped, the entire castle seemed to be in perfect condition; no different than the day she was transported to 2025. Paintings were still pristine, the windows were still intact, the floors were still made of the finest wood and carpet, and even the walls were still painted beautifully.

"So... Uh... Where the Hell is your room?..." Andrew asked, his vision darting around as he attempted to work out which of the many hallways led to the royal family's bed chambers.

"This way sweetheart..." Elsa said as she pulled Andrew up the large staircase and down the hall, where her bedroom was situated in the back of the castle.

.

"Well... Here we are; my room." Elsa exclaimed awkwardly, before glancing around at her surroundings. "Or at least the hallway outside of my room... Just a moment..." With that Elsa reached down and stuck her bedroom key into the door's lock, simultaneously praying that the dust and rust that had no doubt collected in the lock over the years wouldn't break as her key turned the tumblers in the lock.

Thankfully, after jiggling the doorknob for a few seconds, the lock gave way and granted the young queen and her lover access to her bedroom.

Andrew couldn't help but to laugh, it was a very Elsa-esque room, with snowflake designs on the bed sheets of the large double bed in the middle of the room, blue walls that appeared to have been painted with the utmost care, pale blue ornate furniture, such as her dresser and mirror, and multiple snowman figures made of what appeared to be made of either baked clay or painted glass, giving the pieces a homemade feeling to them. This was definitely were Elsa slept.

"What? What's so funny?" Elsa asked, strolling into the room and planting herself on the foot of her bed, with Andrew following close behind, mimicking his girlfriend's actions, glancing around the room, scanning the room for the book that they had traveled halfway across the world for.

"Nothing, this room is just very... I can just tell that you used to sleep here." He pointed out, pulling the young queen against him, causing them both to blush visibly as their skin came into contact with the other. "So do you want to start looking for this book?"

"Um-... Yeah sure..." Elsa stuttered out, pulling herself to her feet, before opening up various drawers and chests, in search of the mysterious magical tome that was hopefully still hidden away in the ice-wielding monarch's opulent bed chambers.

After a few minutes of quiet methodical searching Elsa gasped happily as a smile appeared on her face while she gazed down at the contents of her hands; the Book of Time, which had been buried amongst hordes of others documents that had been carelessly tossed into a drawer of miscellaneous objects. Quickly jumping to her feet, Elsa ran over and poked Andrew on the shoulder, causing him to turn around to see Elsa standing with a triumphant smile on her face, the Book of Time clenched in her thin pale arms. "Look what I found!"

"Nice! Alright, let's get out of here before anyone sees that we've been in here-..." Andrew was cut off as a plump man strolled by the door, freezing suddenly as he heard Andrew's voice.

"Hey! Who the hell are you two?!" He exclaimed, pulling out a small revolver that he used primarily to guard the castle grounds. However before he could pull the trigger, Elsa launched a ray of frosty power at the gun, coating it in a layer of frost, rendering it unable to fire. "W-... What?..."

"Do not tell a Soul that we were here; do you understand me?" Elsa threatened, raising her hands up front of her, resonating power that even Andrew could feel.

"Queen Elsa?... The real queen of Arendelle?!..." the man hesitantly sputtered out, still half in a daze of what had just happened to him. "You should be dead! You went missing hundreds of years ago, how are you here?!"

"A better question would be why you would pull a weapon on your queen..." Elsa stated, quickly realizing that the man was still quite shaken by her sudden attack. "Now... Would you be so kind as to tell us who you are?"

"Tristan your majesty... I apologize for my disrespectful behavior towards you my queen..." The man, Tristan, begged as he dropped to his knees while Andrew did his best to suppress the laughter that he was fighting desperately to keep in his lungs. Was this man for real? Was this honestly how grown men acted in Elsa's time to her presence? He was going to enjoy this.

"I see..." Elsa began, her royal status finally making an appearance in the tone of her voice and sharp direct movements she made. "Tell me, are there more of you, or are you the only guard of my palace? ..._Speak_!"

"No! No! There are others my queen, they reside in the town, and I'm the only one on duty!" Tristan yelped, to which Andrew laughed; Elsa could certainly be regal and demanding when she wanted to be.

"Take us to your commander, Now..." Elsa ordered, snapping her fingers, her nails making a distinct click.

"Yes my queen..."

**.**

**Me again! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! If you guys have any questions, want updates on the tory, or just want to hear me spout off completely unwarranted opinions at 2 in the morning, just follow this story's twitter! It's in the previous chapter A/N's. Have an amazing night/day! Until next time my minions!**


	11. Chapter 11: Your Heart Forever

Tides of Time Chapter 11: Your Heart Forever

**.**

**Hey everyone! Hope you've had a nice past couple days! I just thought I'd let you know that I snuck in a little Assassin's Creed reference into the chapter; see if you can find it! ;) Without further ado and blah blah blah on with the chapter!**

**.**

"Right this way your majesty..." Tristan whimpered as he led Elsa and Andrew to a large stone building which Elsa recognized in the blink of an eye. The barracks; the one place that she and Anna were absolutely to visit during their childhoods due to the large amounts of unbridled testosterone present at all hours of the day. Even after she had become queen, Elsa refused to set foot in the barracks without Kai and Gerda by her side, keeping an eye on any royal guards who somehow had conjured the ridiculous idea that they could physically take advantage of their queen.

"So Tristan?..." Andrew began as he pulled Elsa against him, as a subconscious show of both dominance and figurative ownership over Elsa's heart. "Why exactly are you still guarding this place? After all I always heard that Queen Elsa here was the last ruler of Arendelle."

"You are partially correct... After Queen Elsa and Princess Anna vanished, their royal advisors Kai and Gerda became the defacto rulers, as the queen's will dictated... The kingdom flourished under their rule until King Hans invaded. Records of those years were lost... After that all we know is that Arendelle still stands and the Southern Isle kingdoms do not..." Tristan explained, fumbling nervously with his key as he attempted to unlock the main entrance to the barracks.

However, before he could fit the key into the lock of the door, Elsa spoke up, causing him to drop the key to the ground in surprise at the queen's sudden and quite demanding voice ripping through the tense silence that had manifested between the three young adults.

"I beg your pardon? Did you just say KING Hans?!" She asked in disbelief, her teeth bared like an enraged wolf. "That privileged man-child invaded my kingdom?! Why that little-..."

"Woah!" Andrew called out as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist, halting what could have been a scarring experience for the terrified young man in front of them. "_Down girl_! He said that the Southern Isles don't exist anymore; that means Arendelle won!"

After a few moments of quiet deliberation, Elsa eventually surrendered her aggressive approach towards the young man and ordered him to open the door, which he did with extreme haste, not wanting to anger the queen further than he already had, and so far he was doing an incredibly poor job of it.

"Your majesty... May I present your _royal guard_." Tristan announced proudly as he swung the doors of the barracks open to reveal a little over a dozen sleeping men, some snoring, some silent, and some even sucking their thumbs with a child.

Since he was expecting to see a small legion of guards bowing at Elsa's feet, Andrew's mouth tilted into a humored smirk when he saw what Elsa's army now consisted of; slackers and sleepers.

"A very efficient looking fighting force... I'm sure that the kitchen suffered under a _tyrannical rule_ before they came along to liberate it..." He grumbled sarcastically while simultaneously scanning the room for anyone that could even be considered a mediocre fighter. Not one among the lot.

"Forgive us, but we haven't needed much more than I and the men before you to defend the palace since no one bothers to invade Arendelle any longer..." Tristan explained, doing his absolute best to justify the rest of the guards sleeping on the job.

"I see... Well, if that's all you have to show me I would appreciate it if would let us depart; I'll return tomorrow, but for now I desire to spend the day with my love..." Elsa explained as she pulled Andrew away with a worrying amount of haste, all while Andrew followed unquestioningly.

"My lady, wouldn't you rather spend the night in your castle? I'm sure your boyfriend and sister would _love _to join you!" Tristan exclaimed as his gaze seemed to darken, something that did not go unnoticed by Andrew, who secretly tensed his muscles, ready to fight.

"My sister?... What does my sister have to do with anything?..." Elsa asked, quickly growing suspicious. Something about this situation just didn't sit right in the pit of her stomach, this man was being much too friendly, despite being in the presence of a queen.

Suddenly the man pulled a small knife as his smile turned to one of malicious intent. "Your sister has _everything _to do with why I'm here..."

Before Tristan could make a move however, his torso was suddenly punctured by a spear of flame, and after a moment of pained and desperate screaming, Elsa began to smell the unmistakable scent of searing flesh permeated the room like a disease on a miniature rampage through the barracks. Elsa's parents were right; this place really _could_ be dangerous.

"Tell me what you want with Anna... _NOW_!" Andrew roared, however Tristan merely coughed weekly as a smirk appeared on his lips, which were now running red with blood. "_NOW_!"

"Th-... There is no need... Y-... You can't keep me alive to make me talk... I die knowing that I have served my purpose... And your temper has ensured that you will never know... The... Truth..." With that Tristan let the last shreds of life slip away from his body, which Andrew threw onto the ground after withdrawing his hand with a loud, and quite sickening in Elsa's opinion, squelch of blood.

Elsa was not given time to collect herself unfortunately, as the rest of the men in the barracks all rose from their beds, all wielding some form of bladed weapon; everything from hatchets, to knives, to swords were pointing at the young couple while the wielders sneered in sadistic delight. "Where is the princess?"

"Elsa go find our friends!" Andrew ordered, letting his hands ignite in torrents of flame, giving him what could only be described as the appearance of a demon. "Go Elsa; I'll be _fine!_"

"No! I'm not leaving without you Andrew!" Elsa responded, unknowingly repeating the exact thing that Anna had told her when she fled up the Northern Mountain 4 months prior. She put on her best fearsome face as icy tendrils of power beginning to emanate from her hands as she got into the best sort of fighting stance she could, ready for anything these men could throw at her. Unfortunately her fighting stance was sloppy and unrefined since she hadn't ever received formal training; something that most definitely showed in her stance.

What she wasn't expecting was the wall of flame that pushed her out of the building and into the streets outside as Andrew prepared to fight the horde of men. "Yes, you _are_."

Once Elsa regained her composure, she quickly pulled herself to her feet and made a mad dash for the town square, the Book of Time still in her arms, praying that she would be able to find the rest of the group in time, or at the very least Roc, since he was also a Marine.

She ran and ran, willing herself to go as fast as she could. She couldn't let Andrew down... Not like this...

Meanwhile, back inside of the building, the group of at least 2 dozen fully armed killers stalked around Andrew, some swinging their weapons around as a show of intimidation. Andrew was far from impressed.

"I hope you gentlemen don't really suspect to walk out of this building alive... Because if so; I'm going to have to crush your dreams..." With that, the young soldiers eyes began to change, morphing into those that appeared when he fought off Kim and Hope's attackers, while the fire in his hands slowly spread across his body, forming flaming wings, claws of fire that molded around his fingers, and a tail, which whipped violently against the floor, cracking with sparks whenever it made contact with a solid object. What topped off the fearsome transformation however, were the horns of fire that formed on the top of his head; he had become the closest thing to a dragon that any of the men had ever seen. "Now tell me... Who dies _first_?..."

With a battle cry that rivaled even knights of ancient times, one man with a broadsword charged Andrew's position, but was quickly cut down by a swing of the red-eyed soldiers fiery tail, splitting his torso from the legs below him, killing the man instantly. That's when the rest of the group charged at Andrew, who didn't even bother to flinch as he rose up his claws, ready to kill.

The fight was on.

.

A few minutes later, Elsa finally spotted her friends calmly walking down the path, with Anna, of course, carrying 2 large shopping bags filled to the brim with various colorful articles of clothing and even a few toys for Hope. Elsa had no time to question her younger sister about where she had acquired the haul however, because as soon as she ran up to the group, everyone could immediately tell that something was very wrong.

"_Whoa! Whoa!_ What the hell are you running for?!" Roc asked, pushing his way to the front of the small clump of people that made up their little entourage, catching the Book of Time in his arms once Elsa tossed it to him.

"Andrew and I were attacked! They pretended that they were guards that still patrolled Castle Arendelle because of tradition, and then they all pulled weapons on us!" Elsa explained in a panic before turning to her red-haired sister, fear lacing her vision. "They're after _you _Anna!"

"What, _me_?!" Anna cried out once she heard her sisters warning, wrapping her arms around Elsa's arm like a vice. "Where is Andrew?! Is he okay?!"

Suddenly, as if on cue, a voice behind Elsa alerted the group to its presence. "I'm behind you, and yes, I'm fine... But this little _fuck_ isn't..."

Elsa slowly turned her head around, rather put off by the dark and sinister tone resonating from Andrew's lungs, and was disgusted by what she laid her eyes on; Andrew carrying a bleeding form over his right shoulder, with a bloody hand-held hatchet resting comfortably in his left hand. That's when Elsa realized something that made her stomach turn; that was one of the attackers slung over Andrew's shoulder, crying in pain.

Thinking quickly, Hannah scooped Hope up into her arms and carried him off. She knew exactly what was going to happen in a matter of moments, and she knew that it would absolutely scar Hope for life if he witnessed the events that were about to unfold.

Without even a shred of mercy, Andrew roughly threw the man to the ground, scowling as the man let out a cry of pain as a result of landing on the stump that used to be his right arm.

Elsa cringed as the dying man's screeching, begging god that his torment would end soon, all while Andrew chuckled darkly. Elsa knew that laugh; it was the laugh Andrew had when he fought his enemies, and if Elsa knew one thing about Andrew's fighting style, it was that he showed no mercy to those he considered to be his enemies.

"Tell them what you told me... Or _ELSE_!" He growled, bringing the hatchet down onto the man's left thumb, slicing the appendage clean off just to show that he was prepared to cut away something much more vital while the man's voice cracked mid-scream due to over-strenuous use.

"King Hans! King Hans sent us! We were ordered to find Princess Anna and the Book of Time and bring her back to the past, so his royal highness could have the perfect bride! Our scout spotted Queen Elsa and tried to lure her away to be killed but this Bastard got in the wa-... _**AAAAHHHHH**_!" The man was cut off as the hatchet came down once again, taking his left hand with it as it swept away.

Anna meanwhile, hid behind Kristoff in both shock and fear; Hans a king? That was a scary thought in of itself, but why was he searching for her? After all not only was he considered an enemy of the state of Arendelle, and therefore unable to marry into the royal family, but he had also attempted to use her to obtain the title of king, but according to the dying man, he was already king. What did he intend to gain? Anna may be clumsy, but she was far from stupid, and she knew that whatever Hans wanted, it would be the exact opposite of what she and the rest of her friends and family wanted.

"So... How did you get here?..." Andrew asked, and after receiving little more than pained groans from the man below him, raised the hatchet and brought it down onto the man's elbow, cutting off the lower half of his arm with a wet 'thunk'. "Tell me _NOW_!"

"We were born into it! Our families have trained each generation to locate the princess and the wretched queen-..." A sharp scream pierced the air when the hatchet's blade buried itself in the man's stomach, causing bile and blood to flow in thick rivers of suffering onto the ground below, staining the stone in mere moments.

Elsa had seen enough of this gruesome display. "_Stop_! Andrew stop; he's suffered enough!"

This prompted Andrew's eyes, which had previously been glowing softly with raw power and rage, to dim considerably as he heard his girlfriend's panicked voice, prior to gazing down at his victim, who was quickly losing consciousness.

"Please sweetheart... Don't be a monster..." Elsa begged, slowly shuffling towards Andrew and clamping her small frame against his muscular one. "No man should leave this world without knowing some kindness..."

"I've never been very good at being a kind person Elsa..."

"That's not true... Otherwise you wouldn't have won my heart..." Elsa whispered as she leaned in and softly pecked Andrew's lips, attempting to subconsciously convince him to end the man's suffering; an attempt that thankful held its ground, for as soon as Elsa pulled away from the kiss and stepped back, Andrew kneeled down and struck the man in the head with the axe, killing him before he could even cry out in surprise or pain.

After a few moments of intense silence, Andrew finally spoke as he pulled himself off of the ground, brushing off his clothes as he did so. "Where's Hope? He didn't see any of this right?"

"No... He didn't. He's with Hannah, I'm not sure where they ran off to though..." Roc said as he began to idly search through the slain man's blood stained clothing; attempting to locate any possible evidence as to the whereabouts of any other possible would-be kidnappers before they had a chance to strike. They couldn't risk another attack like this. They were all quite lucky that no one was around to witness this particular event; otherwise things could have escalated the situations direness even further than Andrew had escalated it, if that was even possible.

"C'mon..." Andrew whispered as he softly nudged Elsa along, beckoning her towards the tavern at the edge of town. "Let's hit the bar... I need a drink..."

For once, Elsa completely agreed.

.

A few minutes later, the group found themselves in the middle of an old decrepit looking bar, with fewer than 5 depressed looking individuals drowning their sorrows in drink. It was improvement in Andrew's mind; in Neon City there were at the least a couple dozen miserable fools in any bar.

"Alright Snowangel... What do you want?" Andrew asked while Hannah and Hope, who Roc had just located, found a table in the corner of the establishment, far away from anyone who would attempt to harass the two until the rest of the group was present. Unbeknownst to everyone in bar, Hannah kept the ancient book in her backpack, hidden from sight just in case anyone in this bar was working with or for the mercenaries that attacked Elsa and Andrew.

"Just... Whatever your having please..." Elsa responded as Andrew strolled over to the counter where an old woman was quietly wiping down empty beer mugs, a cigarette hanging from between her decrepit lips, before she gazed up at the young man approaching the bar with his girlfriend.

"What can I get'cha two?" She asked, spitting the cigarette onto the ground and grinding it into the wood with her high heeled shoe, making a permanent stain in the woodwork.

"Just two beers..." Andrew said, throwing money down on the counter with a clatter, which the woman swooped up with one hand, grabbing two clean mugs with the other.

Andrew then gazed over at Hannah and Hope. Hannah's hair was finally growing back to its original length, traveling down her shoulders as opposed to resting on them; which was good. After the ball when Hannah was resting in her hospital room, her ex-boyfriend located her and attempted to murder her. Thankfully Roc was around to stop him, which is why he and Hannah began dating in the first place.

It was quite interesting in Andrew's opinion; in his 20 years on earth he had never personally known an interracial couple, not that he had any issues with it at all. Despite being taught that such a relationship was taboo by his oh so loving parents, Andrew never had a problem with such an ideal, or even different races in general. He supposed that was one reason he and his parents could never get along; he believed in true freedom, they believed in the freedom of the rich and powerful.

Eventually Andrew began to hear a hushed voice from the corner of the old decaying building calling him over with quiet whispers, almost as if the owner of the voice was a spy, contacting an ally in a room full of potential dangers.

"Hey, you..." Andrew gazed over at the source of the voice, and old man sitting by himself in the dimly lit bar, hunched over a mug of clear liquid which Andrew could only guess as Vodka. "Yeah you... You look like you could help me out with a little issue my friends and I are having..."

"And what sort of issue would that be?..." Andrew inquired as the bartender handed him his beer, at which point the young soldier strolled over to the corner table and sat down across from the old man in one fluid movement.

"The _Castle Of Ice_..." The old man said simply, causing Andrew's eyes to widen considerably. Was this man speaking of Elsa's castle? If he was then it would be the perfect place to surprise Elsa with something that he had been planning over the course of the last 3 weeks after the ball.

"_The what_?" Andrew asked, sipping his drink calmly, although his features completely betrayed his curiosity.

"The castle of ice... It's a flawless fortress made up completely of ice, perched high atop the Northern Mountains, where the snow never melts, even in the middle of summer... A giant killer snowman protects it fiercely, won't let anyone near. We've tried to fight the beast, but it just drives off any and every attempt so far..." The old man paused for a moment, as if he was reliving some sort of horrific event in his mind, evident by the small twitches occurring randomly though out his body before he regained himself and began to speak again. "But-... You look like you could destroy the monster, then we can harvest whatever riches are hidden inside of the castle! We'll provide you with camping equipment, you just need to provide the killing power!"

"I don-..." Andrew cut himself off as a thought crossed his mind; he could probably talk this man into giving him supplies so that the group could make it up the mountain without much of a problem at all. Afterwards it would just be a matter of tricking the townspeople into thinking that he and the rest of the group had failed. "_Actually you know what_... Why not, I could use the money."

"Excellent my boy; we wish you the best of luck! ATVs and camping equipment will be prepared for you so you can be on your way tomorrow morning!" The old man informed Andrew, cheering loudly as he did so, his arms waving in every direction in sheer joy.

With a quiet chuckle, Andrew excused himself from the elder's presence while the aforementioned man sped off in search of his cohorts, eager to share the news that, as far as they knew, Andrew would be combating the colossal snowman for them, and that unimaginable wealth would be theirs very soon.

When Andrew got back to his groups table, he found something that made him smile, his friends all happy and healthy sitting on opened ended bar stools each doing their own thing. Elsa and Anna were having a quiet conversation at the edge of the table, pointing at Andrew and Kristoff, breaking into giggles once in a while. Hannah was happily reading the menu to Hope, teaching him various words like 'Tax' and 'Consumable'. Roc and Kristoff were both drinking their beers and staring at the activated TV attached to the wall as if they were in a hypnotic trance.

"Hey girls," Andrew said, walking up behind Elsa and placing his hands on her thin pale shoulders, causing her to gasp in surprise. "What'cha talking about over here?"

Just as Elsa was about to make up an excuse that would get her out of what would no doubt be an extremely awkward conversation, Anna spoke up, an evil grin plastering her face like a mask of pure malice and mischievous ideals.

"Elsa says you have hot abs under that t-shirt of yours!" Anna chirped, while Elsa produced a blush that rivaled the shade of red of her lovers eyes. Hearing this, Andrew couldn't help but to relish in the opportunity to make Elsa embarrassed in such a way.

"What else has my little Snowangel been saying about me? I'm rather curious now; just in-case I need to add anything." He laughed, wrapping his arms around Elsa's neck in a reverse hug, making sure to press his abs into her back.

"She also said that you have a really long-..."

"_Enough Anna!_" Elsa hissed, while her boyfriend and her younger sister both began to crack up at the public display of sheer embarrassment on Elsa's part. Anna couldn't even remember the last time she was able to joke with her sister in such a way but she was fairly sure it was at least before Elsa's 13 year long bedroom confinement. She was just glad that it had become reality once again instead of the dreams of a little girl wishing for her sister back.

Deciding that he had harassed the Hjroth sisters to a fairly reasonable degree, Andrew traveled to the other end of the table, where Roc and Kristoff were still completely entranced by the football game that was happening. Roc had offered to teach Kristoff about football a few days after the ball, and the blonde ice harvester had taken a quick liking to the sport, which resulted in he and Roc robbing Andrew of his living room during Sunday and Monday nights.

"Hey Roc, I gotta talk to you, c'mere." Andrew said, breaking Roc out of his television induced trance after a few moments, allowing himself time to register what his best friend had said before turning to look at him.

"Dude... Is this about that thing you're planning to surprise Elsa with?" Roc asked while Andrew groaned silently; Roc just _had _to say it loudly didn't he?

"Yeah, I just need-..." Andrew was cut off by a show of Roc's outstretched hand, signaling the red-eyed young man to halt the useless conversation he was about to engage in.

"Bro, it's fine. You just need what's in that box, and some time alone with Elsa, and that won't be hard. I overheard you and that old man talking, and I'm pretty sure that he was talking about Elsa's castle, you could do it there; just take her up to the top balcony while we all wait inside... Or possibly outside if you and her are gonna pork." Roc explained, making a suggestive movement with his hands as he finished the last part of his statement.

"Fine... But I'm coming after you like a bloodhound if it doesn't work..." Andrew threatened, pausing for just a moment to take a sip of his beer. "Got it Roc-for-brains?"

"It'll work; trust me!... _Hothead_."

.

The next morning, after a large breakfast prepared by Hannah and Hope of course, the group was finally on their way to Elsa's old ice palace; with Andrew, Roc, and Hannah each driving a separate ATV with Elsa, Kristoff and Hope, and Anna respectively as the passengers.

Unsurprisingly, Andrew and Roc had begun an impromptu race, leaving Hannah and Anna in the dust while the two military trained drivers sped along like they were on hovercraft instead of quad-bikes.

"Andrew and your boyfriend are _both knuckle-heads_, you know that right?" Anna asked as she glared at the two ATVs speeding ahead of them making random, and slightly dangerous, twists and turns on the mountain path while the passengers screamed in stark terror.

"I know, but you do have to admit they are two very kind people; especially since they were put through a world war..." Hannah responded as she increased the speed of the ATV she was driving in a futile attempt to catch up to Roc and Andrew. That's when she muttered something without even thinking about the red-headed princess behind her; "I'm just glad that Andrew is finally going to attempt his plan that he's had for Elsa..."

"What? What are you talking about; what plan?" Anna asked as a sense of dread washed over her; what was Andrew going to do to Elsa?

"Oh he never told you? Well _basically_..." Hannah began to explain the circumstances of the current situation, along with just what exactly Andrew was planning to do to Elsa once they arrived at the top of the Northern Mountains and Elsa's Ice Palace.

.

"Wow... This is... Damn Elsa you made this yourself?" Andrew asked as the group pulled up to Elsa's ice palace, which the young snow queen had taken a small trip to after the never ending winter to fix up. The castle now stood as pristine as it was when she first built it. The staircase and balcony were repaired, once again completely flawless, with even the most minuscule designs molded to perfection.

"Yes, I built it when I first came up here... Do you like it?..." Elsa asked, clasping her hands together in anticipation for her boyfriends reply. Her answer came in the form of a soft kiss to her lips by the young soldier while his hands traveled up and down her arms which were covered by the nearly transparent sleeves of her snow dress, which she had opted to wear, for old times' sake for more than anything else. Although Andrew didn't mind, it was rather annoying getting Elsa onto the ATV without ripping the dress she was wearing.

"Of course... It's perf-..." Andrew was cut off as the ground began to rumble ominously, which the group realized could only mean one thing; Marshmallow. "_GET TO COVER_!"

Before anyone could make a move however, a large mound of snow suddenly began to move, seemingly growing arms and legs as it rose, completing itself as a towering monstrous snowman, with a large law line and glowing eyes. His fingers were made of columns of ice, along with his knees, yet his back remained bare.

"_Go away_!" It roared, bearing it's teeth ferociously as his eyes glowed with the harsh power of winter. Just as it was about to charge at the group though, Marshmallow glanced down at the two young adults in front of him. He didn't recognize the red-eyed male, but he certainly knew who the young woman in the snow dress was; his mother and his queen. "Mom? Why you be here?"

"These are my friends; no harm, no throw out." Elsa instructed simply, making sure to enunciate her directions so that the large overgrown snowman golem wouldn't accidentally misinterpret her instructions and charge their position.

"Yes mom. I wait here." Marshmallow said, dropping into a sitting position with a loud 'thump' that caused the ground to shake slightly.

"Well anyway... Uh, can you guys all wait out here... I have to talk to Elsa... _Alone_..." Andrew said as he began to gently pull Elsa up the stairs, while behind them Anna squealed like a schoolgirl, knowing exactly what was about to occur, and she couldn't wait to be informed of the outcome.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Elsa asked, noticing her sister's odd behavior, which prompted Anna to quickly clamp her mouth shut once she realized that Elsa was slowly growing to become more suspicious of her sisters actions.

"Nothing! Just-... _Nothing_!" Anna cried, praying that her platinum blonde sister wouldn't understand what was going on; not yet at least. "I'm just really happy we can all be here as one big family is all!"

Elsa smiled, "Yeah... Me too..."

"Well I won't keep you and Andrew waiting! Go talk to him!" The princess chirped, before she pushed Elsa and Andrew up the stairs and shoved them into the large double doors which opened by Elsa's silent command, causing both young adults to stumble into the foyer of the castle, still as pristine and beautiful as the day that it was built.

"This is _amazing _Elsa..." Andrew whispered as he gazed around the room, prior to spotting the staircase that presumably led to the upper chambers and baloney of the frozen castle. "Follow me, I need to show you something on the balcony!"

"Andrew, I think I know what's in my _own castle_!" Elsa giggled as Andrew began to jog up the steps, with the young snow queen following after a few moments of laughing.

Eventually the two lovers made it up to the top of the palace, running out of the doors that separated the upper chamber from the balcony, with both young adults nearly gasping at the glorious scenery before him.

While Elsa was merely admiring the mountains, Andrew was thinking something much different; this was it, this was the place that he would ask...

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?..." Elsa asked, gazing down at the landscape below, where Marshmallow was letting Anna and Hope ride on his head while Roc and Hannah had a small snowball fight with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, using small mounds of snow as cover.

"Yeah... They look like a big family down there don't they?" Andrew replied, causing Elsa to glance in his direction.

"Yes, very much... Which reminds me; why are we standing up here alone when we could be down there with them?" She inquired further, still curious as to why on earth Andrew had insisted that the rest of the group wait outside.

She was about to get her answer; an answer that not even she was prepared for.

"Well honestly... I brought you up here because I-.. I have to ask you something very important... I'm just not too sure how to begin..." Andrew rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, which caused his face to sport the colors of a bright pink flower.

"You know you can tell me anything you want to sweetheart..." Elsa whispered, prior to planting a light kiss on her boyfriends lips, causing him to smile softly as the muscles in his shoulders, which had previously been strung like rubber bands, loosened considerably as he found a large boost of courage. "Now... What did you want to tell me?..."

"Well it's about our relationship... I just-... I just can't live with things the way they are right now..." He began carefully, while Elsa's eyes widened in panic and fear; he wasn't seriously planning to leave her, was he? "Every day I wake up with you in my arms and I feel a tugging in my heart knowing that you could just leave me at any time... So-... So I'm just going to get this over with now... I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

Just as Elsa, who had begun to cry, was sure her heart could not break into smaller pieces from the pain that she was going through, her assumptions were completely fractured as Andrew dropped to one knee and softly held her hand softly in both of his.

That's when it struck Elsa full force; Andrew wasn't breaking up with her at all, he was...

"...Will you marry me?..." Andrew asked, pulling out a small box from a pouch in his gear and lifting the lid of the box, slowly revealing a beautiful shining silver ring with a small engraving that read 'My Snowangel' on the inside. What was much different to normal rings however was not that it was made of silver, or that it was engraved, was the gemstone, or rather gemstones. Instead of a diamond, which was the more traditional option; there was a ruby and a sapphire, cut so that they seemed to have fused together on the ring, almost as if they had grown in such a way.

Elsa fell to her knees in shock, regaining her composure with just enough time to spare to keep herself from face-planting on the Ice Palace's balcony, something that Andrew had subconsciously read as a rather overdramatic rejection to his proposal.

Sighing sadly, Andrew held back a tear as he offered up an alternative plan to the young queen. "Or we could wait if you want... Sorry, I know we've only known each other for a little over a month, so I understand if you just don't want to for a few years, I'm sure we could still wor-..."

"_Yes._"

This caused Andrew to gaze down at Elsa in confusion as the frown on his face tilted slightly upwards, although it wasn't a full smile; after all he could have heard her wrong. "What?... What did you say?..."

"_Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!_" She cried as she lunged for Andrew, throwing her arms around her boyfriend's, or rather fiancée's, shoulders while she sobbed happily into his neck.

Andrew found no words as he gently arched Elsa's head up and leaned in, locking their lips together in a loving kiss that neither ever wanted to pull away from...

.

**Yup; their engaged! Don't worry there is plot significance to his proposal. Did you find the Assassin's Creed reference? Message me if you did with the reference! Have a great night/day! Until next time my minions!**


	12. Chapter 12: Prince Ali Ababwa

Tides of Time Chapter 12: Prince Ali Ababwa

.

**Hey everyone! So two pieces of author rant before we move onto the chapter. First is the Assassin's Creed reference; it was when Elsa said that no one should leave this world without knowing some kindness, which is a line from Revelations by Altair. The second bit is that due to getting a few requests to have Elsa and Andrew get their own lemon, since they haven't had one yet, I decided to put one in this chapter! Without further ado, here ya go! On with the chapter!**

**.**

The moment that Elsa and Andrew returned from the ice balcony to the snowy mountaintop below, Elsa was immediately set upon with praise and light hearted remarks by Anna and Hannah; who both loved the ring that Andrew had presented her with. Even Hope and Olaf ran over to join the three young women in their small celebratory huddle.

"Oh my God, it looks _so beautiful_ Elsa!" Hannah chirped as she bent over and lifted Hope into her arms with a small amount of trouble since she was still quite thin and frail from the abusive relationship she had been in prior to falling for Roc, and was lucky she could lift a 40 pound box without her muscles giving out on her. Thankfully she was definitely beginning to become stronger with time.

"Hannah's right! Wow, Andrew really knows how to pick out the right ring doesn't he!" Anna added on, still ecstatic that her sister was finally getting married to the red-eyed soldier after over a month of both parties dancing around the concept like frightened school children, both scared like the one was eventually going to give the other a hideous disease if they mentioned marriage.

"_I know, I love it! It's perfect_!" Elsa smiled while gazing down at her left hand, which now sported the ring in all of its glory. "Just like the man who gave it to me..." She added with a giggle, joining Anna and Hannah in their merriment.

"New Momma? Why did dad give you a ring, I thought he would love you no matter what." Hope pointed out in confusion as to why on earth giving someone a ring signified love.

"He does honey; the ring is to show everyone else that as well. It means that your dad and I are going to be getting married soon." Elsa explained, although she wasn't able to help the smile that was dominating her features like the sun's rays.

Meanwhile, after congratulating Andrew for his engagement, Roc went over to the ATVs and began to rummage through the supplies for food, while Kristoff began to question Andrew with rather urgent thoughts.

"Well Andrew it's great that you're engaged and all, but what are we going to do about finding the next page? We have absolutely nothing to go on right now! Not to mention that we keep getting attacked, which is a problem in of itself..." Kristoff ranted while pacing around on the fluffy white snow of the mountain, kicking up small clouds of the frozen water with every stomp of his large feet.

"Actually we do... My friend Al and I have been video-chatting recently and he's been telling me about some strange and unexplained things happening in his city, so I figured that's as good as a lead as any that we can obtain right now... So yeah... We're headed there..." Andrew non-chalantly explained while he examined the ATVs to check for any issues with the machines.

Kristoff sighed wearily, "Good enough I guess... So where does your friend Al live?"

"Agrabah... It's in the Middle East; we head the tomorrow." Andrew informed, only to stop cold at a loud curse, courtesy of Roc, who had wandered over to join the conversation and tripped over a rock, earning him a face full of snow. "Uh... You okay?"

"Yeah... Just _peachy_..." Roc growled as he pulled himself up to his feet after refusing Kristoff's hand to pull him up. "So can we get going already? My nuts are about to fall off..."

"Yeah sure... Elsa, we're gonna get going; say goodbye to Marshmallow." Andrew called over to the group of young women and Hope who were all still obsessing over the ring, prompting Elsa to glance up and smile in acknowledgment.

"Alright sweetheart; we'll all be right there!"

**.**

A few minutes of insane, reckless, and stupid driving by Andrew, Roc, and Hannah the group finally were off the mountain and had decided to stop at a small trading post with a small plume of smoke slowly rising from the chimney; giving the shop quite a homely feel.

"Oaken's trading post!" Anna suddenly called out, startling the rest of the group, minus Kristoff, as they whipped their heads around to look at the princess in confusion. Realizing that she probably seemed insane, Anna quickly began to explain her odd outburst. "Um-... Sorry everyone. This little cottage here used to be owned by a man named Oaken. I found his shop when I was looking for Elsa and ever since then I would come around every Saturday to see if he has anything really interesting in stock."

"Well that explains where you would always run off to every weekend... Especially when we needed you for diplomatic relations..." Elsa muttered as she dismounted the ATV that she and Andrew rode down the mountain on, while the aforementioned soldier, along with Roc and Hannah, parked the vehicles outside of the store.

"Do you two want to go in and take a look around? We'll wait out here." Andrew offered, to which Anna grabbed Elsa's hand.

"Yes! Thanks Andrew; we'll be back soon!" The red-headed princess squealed before she dragged her protesting sister into the small shop.

Once the two royal sisters clamored inside of the shop Anna was ecstatic to see that the inside of the shop had changed just as little as the outside. The small entrance to the sauna was still present, along with the packed shelves and small chunks of burning incense.

Eventually Anna let Elsa go, giving the young queen the freedom to look around, gasping in awe at the different things that the small quaint shop had in stock.

"_Oh Elsa_! Elsa look; it's a little you!" Anna squealed as she lifted up the small plush doll of what most definitely appeared to be the snow queen in front of her, nearly shoving it into Elsa's face when the young woman turned to see what her sister was going on about. Once she caught a glimpse of exactly what her little sister was holding, a smile forced its way onto her face, pushing past the emotional walls that were becoming weaker by the day. Not that she was complaining or anything. "Isn't it adorable Elsa? Ooh; I wonder if they have one of me! Be right back; I'm gonna go and check!"

As Anna ran off to locate a plushy that resembled her, Elsa stared at the doll that was meant to represent her likeness before lifting it into her hands. It wasn't all too bad in all honesty; they got the braid and the eye color correct. The only thing that she could say wasn't as accurate as she would like were the colors of the dress that the doll wore. Instead of her signature snow gown, the plushy was adorned in a miniature lookalike of Elsa's coronation dress, which was made up of a majority of green and purple cloth, the colors of Arendelle's royal family. She liked the dress she wore during her coronation, sure, but she liked her snow dress much more, and the modern clothes that Andrew gave her even more than that, since they were much more comfortable than the dresses she had to wear as a child and teenager.

Elsa bit her lip in thought; Hope would probably like this wouldn't he? She was no expert on what toys boys enjoyed by any means, but hopefully the child would see it as more of a sentimental present than a toy.

Just when Elsa had decided to buy one, Anna ran by and swooped another Elsa doll from the shelf and threw it onto the checkout counter, along with an Anna doll, which was also dressed in her coronation dress. It was almost uncanny really.

Meanwhile the clerk, who was unfortunate enough to be stationed as the cashier for the day, coughed as her eyes widened when she noticed just how similar the two young women who had walked up looked against the plushies in their hands.

"I see you two are fans of our famous queen and princess! You look just like they did!" She exclaimed in a Norwegian accent while she scanned the 3 items and placed them all into a bag before accepting the payment that Anna gave her with a smile of thanks. This woman was definitely a descendant of Oaken himself.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know why all of this stuff about Anna and I-..." Elsa cut herself off, quickly formulating a new sentence before the cashier could register what she had accidentally let slip. "I... Think her name was Elsa. Anyway, why is there all this stuff centered around those two?"

"Oh, that would be because we just had our annual Arendelle parade; all of these things are leftover souvenirs that no one bought. There are some things like flags and t-shirts in the back if you young ladies are interested." The cashier pointed out, to which Elsa accepted; placing a decent amount of extra money on the counter while the cashier trotted off to locate a flag and two small t-shirts that would fit Elsa and Anna's tiny physiques.

Meanwhile, Andrew had quickly grown bored of waiting outside for the two young women, and decided to successfully sneak in past Elsa and Anna so that he could find out what the shop was selling; and find something he did. In the back of the shop, behind an array of different meaningless items was a small glass bottle in the shape of a snowflake with a light blue liquid resting inside. The bottle was labeled 'Moonlight' and was sitting by itself. Elsa would most likely love this, as she had no perfume to speak of in 2025 because nowhere that Andrew shopped carried anything more than eye-shadow, and where better to get the queen of Arendelle perfume than Arendelle?

Deciding that Elsa would be happy to receive the present, Andrew waited until the aforementioned young monarch, along with her younger sister, left with their purchase, at which point he walked up to the counter and held up the bottle to the cashier and asked, "Uh-... Well this is awkward... How much is this?"

"I assume that your attempting to woo the woman dressed like Queen Elsa of Arendelle?' the cashier asked with a smile, not realizing that she had just served the actual queen that ruled hundreds of years ago.

"Who he'll uses the word woo-..." Andrew whispered, but cut himself off when he realized that he was speaking a little louder than he had originally intended. "Um-... _Yeah_, yeah I am..."

"Well I suppose since it's for a budding romance... Does _15 dollars_ sound fair sir?" The cashier asked, completely oblivious to both what Andrew said, and to the fact that he and the 'supposed Elsa lookalike' were already together.

Andrew grinned at this prince, he was expecting it to costs dozens more! He quickly pulled out his wallet and threw the money down onto the table before the cashier could change her mind and said, "You have a deal!"

**.**

Overall, the sail back to London and flight to Agrabah went rather smoothly all things considered. After a small battle with border control about who exactly Hope and Olaf were, the group was permitted to board the flight, but only once Andrew agreed to submit to a DNA test to prove that Hope was indeed his child and a small bribe to 'convince' the TSA that Olaf just had a very odd disease that caused him to resemble a snowman. It took more than just a little bribe; or at least Andrew, who was now down 200 dollars, thought so.

Unfortunately, Sven had to be left behind with Blaine, upsetting Kristoff greatly; he knew why it had to be done though. Even if they had brought Sven, he would have been forced to stay in the pet area of the plane, which was completely cut off from the passenger cabins; which meant that if something were to happen to the reindeer, no one would be able to help him until it was much too late. Kristoff would much rather have Sven safe and under protection than in danger.

"So uh... _Where is_ this guy Dragon?" Roc asked as he scanned the crowd for anyone matching the description of Aladdin that Andrew supplied the group with before he and Elsa got into a kissing match and became so engrossed that the two forgot to speak for the rest of the flight.

Thankfully, before Andrew got a chance to pull out his phone to find out where his friend had run off to, the airport erupted into cheers.

"Look everybody! It's Prince Ali! Look!" A random woman yelled from near the entrance of the airport, causing the group to turn to meet a small mob surrounding a man in rather expensive looking robes. The man had mocha skin and jet black hair, with solid brown eyes and a winning smile. He was thin yet muscular, with small scars running along his bare arms, and presumably his chest, which was covered with a sandy white sleeveless shirt that was attached to a clean white cape.

"Hey! Aladdin, we're over here!" Andrew yelled, causing the prince who was quietly gazing around the room to snap his vision in the young soldier's direction; his face lighting up like a light when he saw him.

"Andrew! What's up man; what's it been? 7 years?!" He cried, pushing past his security detail to embrace Andrew in a hug, never even noticing Elsa, until she was crushed between the two men, trying desperately the claw her way out for the few seconds she was held between their chests. Once Aladdin noticed the young woman trying to squirm out of her impromptu captivity, he quickly pulled away from the hug and shrugged, "Sorry about that miss, I didn't see you there. You alright?"

"Perfectly fine... And you are?" Elsa grumbled, fixing her hair as Andrew came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her midriff, pulling her against his warm body, causing a small blush and upward tilt of the snow queen's lips.

"Elsa... This is Aladdin; prince of Agrabah... Our parents knew each other and we always used to hang out as kids." Andrew explained, motioning to Aladdin more than once just to secretly fortify his point that he and the prince were friends to the prince's security, who was glaring at the red-eyed soldier warily while simultaneously attempting to keep random civilians from bothering the prince. "His parents always flew us out so my parents and his could discuss business relations or something."

"Yeah!" Aladdin spoke up, as he made eccentric motions with his hands as if he was casting a spell, waggling his fingers like a magician. "And we used to scare the cooks with Andrew's powers! Man I remember when Reggie chased us out of the kitchen with a melted spoon! Oh, and how we used to think Agrabah was pronounced Ababwa! It took me years of teaching to learn how to not crack a joke about that name!"

"Anyway, as for the other introductions... This is Anna Hjroth, Roc Ruthford, Hannah Andersen, Kristoff Bjorgman, Hope Consara, and Olaf-... Well I guess Hjroth..." Andrew said, pointing to each person as he spoke their names, before he glanced down and began to gently rub Elsa's arms, which were bare thanks to the Arendelle coat-of-arms t-shirt that she had purchased the previous day. "And this is Elsa Hjroth... Or Consara... My fiancée."

"Oh yeah, I know her! She was the young woman that you've been obsessing over for the last month, right?" Aladdin asked with a wide grin, rather ignorant to what exactly he had just said, causing Elsa to blush as she pulled away from the backwards hug Andrew had her in and turned to him in surprise.

"You-... You talk about me?..." She meekly whispered, while she pressed herself against Andrew's flame heated body, smiling when she felt his arms snake around her once again. She was almost always in his arms now-a-days now that she thought about it.

"Talk about you? He won't shut up about you! I'm always hearing things about you; beautiful beyond belief, smart for your age, talented in so many ways, great in b-... Actually I think I'll keep that one under wraps so that you don't kill him." Aladdin muttered, before turning to his security and clapping his hands quickly. "Guards, bring the limo; we've found who we came for!"

"Yes sir, it will be no more than a few moments." One of the guards responded in a butch voice, pulling out a small mobile phone to call the limo driver that was patiently waiting outside, no doubt with a coffee since even at the worst of times the prince could be quite energetic.

"Perfect! Follow me everyone, the airport is no place for conversation; we'll talk more once we reach the manor." Aladdin said as a few security guards walked over to the group and relieved them of the luggage that they were pulling around, although Roc and Andrew politely declined; being used to dealing with carrying heavy boxes and slabs of stone to build cover during the war.

A few minutes of walking later, the group arrived at a large white limo, which the security guards were depositing the groups luggage into with care, even going so far as to make sure to keep Hope's backpack on top, so that none of his personnel belongings would be crushed.

"Ready to go, my friends?" Aladdin asked with a smile, before confidently striding up to the limo, where one of the security guards was already holding open the passenger door so that the prince and his guests wouldn't have to lift a finger if they didn't have to.

No one was complaining at all about that.

**.**

The 'manor' that Aladdin had spoke of was humungous. It was painted an interesting mix of reds and yellows, which gave the massive building an air of Arabic mystery to it. The gardens were accented with exotic looking flowers, and the pathways were constructed of polished marble; which also gave Roman influence to the property. The manor was absolutely stunning in Elsa's opinion, with its contemporary design and magnificent gardens, it seemed as if it was a scene from a dream.

"Well here we are... _Home sweet home_. Just like you remember it huh Andrew?" Aladdin asked as his face lit up in another smirk, his teeth very nearly shining in his mouth before he took a sip from a bottle of soda that he had produced from his backpack which one of his security guards had been carrying around for the prince.

"Yup, just like a photo..." Andrew began before glancing back at his Arabic friend realizing that he hadn't asked one particular question; Aladdin's girlfriend. "Hey... How's Jasmine been doing? Haven't heard much about her recently."

"Oh she's been great. She's still my girlfriend and everything if that's what you're asking. She just wasn't able to come since she decided to have a friend over today." Aladdin explained, while Andrew furrowed his brow in confusion before kneeling down and picking up a small handful of sand and letting it run from between his gloved fingers.

"I wasn't aware that you and Jasmine have people over anymore? I thought the Sultan's Vizier didn't allow any visitors unless they were _planned guests_." Andrew pointed out, taking another scoop of sand from the ground and letting it trickle down his palm, which Hope watched with increasing fascination; he had never seen so much sand before in his life! Maybe his new mother would be willing to build a large sandcastle with him.

"Jafar you mean? The _jack-ass_ tried to kill Jasmine and I... He isn't really around anymore... Just his skull, a gift from the headsman." Aladdin explained, his tone darkening significantly at the mention of the man who was nearly he and Jasmine's killer.

Suddenly, Andrew saw something from the corner of his eye in the bushes. A small shadow was darting from bush to bush, much too fast for Andrew to determine whether or not it was actually a person, or just a rather large bird flying overhead.

"Okay then... Forget I asked about that... Why don't we head inside? Something tells me we shouldn't talk out here..." Andrew muttered, to which the prince nodded, noticing his red-eyed friend's odd expression. He knew Andrew; and that look meant that something in the area wasn't right...

"Moroca, shut the gates and turn on the security system; I _don't like_ the feeling I'm getting right now..." Aladdin said to one of the security guards once the rest of the group had made their way inside, prior to slowly strolling inside himself while behind him the security guard saluted and pulled out his radio, calling for the gates to be locked and the grounds to be searched.

Once inside the manor, Aladdin quickly called Jasmine's name, along with the name Krista, and almost instantly got an 'I'm coming' reply from the bowels of the building. A few moments later two young woman, who appeared to be no more than older teens, walked into the room.

The dark tan skinned woman on the right, who was obviously Jasmine, was dressed in a light blue shirt and black jeans, with her long black hair draped over her back in a large and quite thick pony-tail. The one of the left who was most likely Krista was dressed almost identically to Jasmine, however her skin was much lighter, and her hair was let down, flowing over her shoulders in waves.

"Hello everyone..." Krista muttered, giving a shy wave, before Aladdin began to literally shake from excitement at the prospect of having all of his friends around.

"Well; how about we all have dinner?" He asked, prompting Roc to smile in glee.

_"Sounds good to me!"  
_

**_._**

A few hours later, after introductions, Elsa and Andrew retired to their room for the night, letting Hope sleep with Olaf in their own room, giving the two some much needed privacy from the world.

Andrew, who was only wearing underwear, had just turned the TV off for the night, tired of the methodically boring program he was watching, causing Elsa, who had also forgone her dress and bra leaving her only in panties, to glance up from her book and smile. She loved it when the TV went off, because when they were in America it meant he would usually end up mounting her before the end of the night, something that hadn't even happened _once_ since they began their little adventure.

Well she was going to fix that, and fix it now.

**(Lemon start; you want Elsa and Andrew sex? Here ya go! :p)**

Without even waiting for Andrew to look over in her direction; the young queen bookmarked her page in the novel and turned over to straddle her lover, before leaning down and planting a kiss on his lips, forcing her tongue into his mouth before he could even try to protest her actions. However, once she felt a hand pulling down her panties followed shortly by sticking two of its fingers into her depths, she knew there was going to be no resistance in any form from the young soldier under her.

"Wow..." Elsa gasped as she pulled away from the kiss. "No gentle touching first? Well that's disappointing." She added with a wink, before dismounting her straddle position and sat on the bed, spread eagle, leaving nothing to the imagination, as Andrew got a full view of her vagina, which was completely bald apart from a tuft of white hair above the slit that led into her depths, which was slowly dripping with vaginal fluids. It was easy to see Elsa was extremely excited in more ways than one.

"Hey, I've never really taught myself that sort of thing Snowangel. Not something that you just telepathically learn." Andrew pointed out as he stared at Elsa; or more accurately Part of Elsa, not that Elsa herself was above gazing at her fiancée's loins.

"Alright... Then I'll show you how I used to please myself." The young queen said as tried her hardest to suppress a giggle, prior to gently taking Andrew's hand and guiding it to her dripping vulva and placing his index finger against her clitoris, before quietly whispering, "Right there..."

"Okay... So this feels good?" Andrew asked as he rubbed the tip of his finger against Elsa's clitoris, while the young woman in question tensed her thighs, surprised by the sudden friction being delivered the spot that only she had fondled alone in bed after a particularly stressful day previously. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Okay... But if you_-... Nnnghh_-.. If you get to do what you want to my vagina, then let me play with you." Elsa said as she reached over to Andrew's underwear, which had quite a visible tent in the groin area, before pulling the elastic of the underwear down, revealing her loves erect penis, which sprung free once the elastic past the head of the penis.

"You know I should say that's immature... But I don't feel like giving up a hand-job for a joke." Andrew said before he used his free hand to show Elsa how to rub him so that it would be pleasurable, gasping softly once Elsa's cool hand began to gently glide across his member, her thumb occasionally pressing on the top of the head.

As they continued to gently please each other, Elsa smiled; this was the first time that she had really gotten a good look at Andrew's penis, since all other times that they had decided to become physical it was dark, and she could see little more than it's outline. Now that she could see it she wasn't disappointed; it was a little over 6 inches long with dark brown hair covering the crotch, giving the testicles a small amount of cover. Elsa couldn't help but to reach her mother hand over to lightly squeeze them in fascination, causing Andrew to hiss in ecstasy before he regained control of himself and lightly pinched Elsa's bud, which made her gasp.

Eventually Andrew began to form an idea in his head. "Hey Elsa, what do you taste like down there?"

"Not sur-..." Elsa cut herself off in a squeak as she felt Andrew lean down and run his tongue along the length of her opening, making sure to linger for just an agonizingly long moment below the young queen's clitoris, causing her to whimper and rub her vagina against Andrew's face. After a few moments, Andrew's tongue began to do the work for her, exploring every crevice that it could while Elsa gasped and moaned, clawing up Andrew's back once again in mind-numbing pleasure, both lovers unaware that blood was beginning to trickle down Andrew's back when Elsa's nails reopened the old wounds.

Unfortunately for Elsa's good time, a few moments later Andrew pulled away, covered in a sticky clear liquid that had obviously been produced in Elsa's folds. "Yeah, I'd say it tastes pretty good."

With that, he quietly reached over to the bag on his bedside table and pulled out a condom packet, ripping it open and sliding the protector over his penis carefully before he gently pushed Elsa against the bed and positioned himself between her legs, purposely drawing out the insertion as long as he could, just to see if he could get Elsa riled up, which he did.

Realizing that Andrew was just beginning to tease her, Elsa spread herself wide and just when she felt Andrew's penis rubbing against her opening, she grabbed his hips and pulled him against her, sending his member in her depths with an erotically satisfying 'squelch'. Once she felt him enter her Elsa moaned in delight, before craning her neck up to kiss the red-eyed young man on top of her while he began to thrust.

"Deeper..." Elsa whispered as she matched Andrew's movements, attempting to get him to put his entire length inside of her. "_Deeper... Please_..."

"I could do that..." Andrew whispered as he pulled out of her with intentional slowness, prompting Elsa to make small whimpering noises while her love sat up and flipped her over so that Elsa's posterior was facing him in all of its pale glory, "But I'd rather try something out first..."

"Put it back..." Elsa whined; she could act just as childish as her sister if she wanted to. However, her disappointment soon turn into perverse delight when she felt Andrew's penis prodding against her puckered back hole; he wasn't seriously going to?... "Sweetheart, wrong hole."

"No it's not, I'm most definitely aiming for your _ass_ Snowangel." Andrew replied before spreading the young queen's back cheeks and slowly pushing his member inside of her forbidden tunnel, giving the anus time to adjust to its new visitor, all while Elsa hissed in painful delight as a tear slid down her cheek, past her mouth, which was tilted into a smile. This was so wrong... So why did it feel so right?

Once Andrew was fairly sure that Elsa's rectum had adjusted to his invading penis, he began to slowly thrust in and out, earning a whimper of delight from Elsa every time he buried himself inside of her, increasing his pace with every thrust.

Eventually Andrew was going at quite a decent pace, and that's when Elsa realized something; she would be walking rather oddly tomorrow wouldn't she?

After a few minutes of slow thrusting, eventually Andrew and Elsa both came, both falling into each other's arms, gasping for air, which was now permeating with the smell of sex from the two young lovers.

**(Lemon ends here; Happy you pervs? :p)**

"You're going to be carry-... Carrying me around T-... tomorrow mister..." Elsa gasped out, her chest rising and falling rapidly still exhausted from Andrew's 'attack'.

"Fine, I think you've earned a break." Andrew said as he removed his condom and threw it into the trash can before turning back to Elsa and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closely against him, letting her use his bare chest as a pillow, prior to falling asleep himself a few minutes later.

Meanwhile outside, unbeknownst to the security detail, a man with a large scar across his face waited calmly in the bushes. He had finally found them…

**.**

**There you go guys and girls! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! As always you can follow story updates on this story's twitter which is TempestSquad with the little at sign. Have a great night/day! Until next time my minions!**


	13. Chapter 13: Unplanned Consequences

Tides of Time Chapter 13: Unplanned Consequences

.

**Hey everyone! So I hope you all like this chapter! It's a little more focused on Andrew's past in the first half and a little revelation in the second half. :3 Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**.**

All around her was chaos, death, and despair. Elsa couldn't seem to run fast enough. She was in a small Victorian era town that looked quite similar to Arendelle in many ways, at least as far as the building structure was concerned. The streets were covered in blood and dead bodies, and houses roared with flames flying across the wooden construction, unhindered by even a pale of water.

Suddenly, the young queen heard gunshots behind her, and turned to see what appeared to be soldiers shooting at each other, with some man clutching at various areas of their body as bullets ripped through their Kevlar vests and into their torsos. Some threw grenades that blew enemy opposition apart; literally, as their severed arms and legs flew through the air into the faces of their horrified squad mates.

Wherever Elsa was, there was a war going on.

"Sir! What's going on?!" Elsa asked as she ran up to a young looking soldier with a sniper rifle, yelling into a small radio as she walked into what she believed to be his general line of sight, while still keeping away from the barrel of the man's gun, lest it discharge in her direction. "Sir?! Hello?!"

However, much to Elsa's surprise, the man did absolutely nothing, he didn't even acknowledge her presence! Even when she walked up and waved her hands in front of his face, he merely coughed and began to yell into the radio again. "Is anyone there? Dragon, Roc, anyone?! Is anyone still alive in the church?!"

Upon hearing Andrew's code name Elsa gasped in fear, before quickly running up to the man's face, which was now mere inches away from her own and began screaming, "Dragon?! Where is he?! Where is my fiancée?!"

But the sniper failed to reply; it was as if he was just gazing right through her. Either he was a very skilled jerk, or something was keeping him from noticing her. It was beginning to infuriate her, and eventually she huffed and stomped off. Realizing that the man had yelled something about a church, Elsa put a hand to her forehead to shield her eyes from the sun's rays and squinted, attempting to find the supposed holy building before anything could happen to Andrew.

With a small smile, Elsa located the church at the bottom of the hill she was currently standing on, and so began to run down the hill.

As she continued to run, she noticed that her lungs weren't even stinging in the slightest, but paid no mind, as she was determined to reach what she was fairly sure was Andrew before he could get himself hurt. That's when a thought occurred to her; why hadn't that soldier seen her or heard her? It wasn't like she was able to blend into the environment well, what with her sparkling blue ice dress and unarmed form. She should be a bigger walking target than anyone else in the entire battlefield; yet here she was, standing in the middle of the street as Marines and enemy forces ran up to the large imposing church doors, which had a large chain on them securing it in place, and began to fight each other, trading both bullets and lives.

Grumbling softly, Elsa began to look around for a secondary way into the church, and soon found her entrance in the form of an open window. Bracing herself, Elsa climbed up a few feet to the window and jumped through, landing in the middle of the chapel, where 3 Marines were loading weapons.

Elsa gasped when she realized that she recognized two of the Marines loading their weapons; Andrew and Roc.

"I thought the fucking Geneva conventions didn't allow fighting in churches!" Andrew yelled over to Roc, before forming a ball of flaming fire in his hand and throwing it out of the window, exploding when it made contact with a Russian soldier's chest, ripping apart the infantry around the man in a torrent of screams and fire.

"You wanna go out there and tell _them_ that?!" Roc yelled back as he ducked behind the desk he was using as cover to reload his M249, which took much longer than usual since his adrenaline rush was preventing him from loading the box magazine correctly.

"Not particularly-... SETH MOVE!" Andrew yelled to the third Marine, however it was too late, as soon as Andrew called over to the man, evident ally named Seth, a hail of gunfire ripped through the window he was standing beside, with three rounds implanting themselves into Seth's temple, nearly taking his head clean off of his shoulders while Andrew ran over to assist. But it was too late, the man was dead before he even hit the ground. "God damn it!... Roc; Seth's dead!"

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me! Grab his tags!" Roc directed, before spraying bullets like a rain of death out of the window giving Andrew cover as he took Seth's dog tags from his neck. Unfortunately Roc didn't give quite enough cover, for as soon as Andrew reached down for the tags and ripped them from his squad mate's neck, a stray bullet sailed into the window and made contact with his side, sending him to the ground.

Elsa had to choke back her sobs as she ran over to her downed fiancée and got on her knees next to him. But when she tried to place her hands onto the wound that was beginning to ooze blood, much to her surprise, her hands traveled straight through Andrew's torso, never even touching the flesh.

Next she tried her powers, but it ended in the same way as her hands, the snow drifting right through the young man's stomach. Eventually Andrew began to slip away.

"No... Please don't leave me... Please... Andrew wake up! Please!" Elsa cried as tears streamed down her face, completely at a loss about what to do; she couldn't even touch the dying young man, her powers drifted through his flesh. It was as if she was a ghost.

Thankfully Roc also noticed Andrew getting hit and rushed over to treat his friend.

It was the last thing Elsa saw before her vision faded into blackness.

**.**

Elsa awoke with a loud struggled gasp; her blue eyes, which were filled with bitter tears, flying open to reveal Andrew, perfectly fine, with no gunshot wound in sight, lying beside her with a contented smile on his face. She was back in Prince Ali's palace, just as she had left it. It had all been a dream.

...Why did her butt hurt so much?

Lifting the covers above her head, Elsa began to inspect Andrew for any wounds, and after gazing at a _certain_ spot for a little longer than a dignified queen should, she formed an idea in her head.

What if that dream was actually a vision of the past? Was the scar from the bullet still there? Her question was answered when she gazed at Andrew's midriff, right below his abdomen, where a small bullet-hole shaped scar marred his skin, defiantly a darker shade of skin than the rest of Andrew's rather pale body, despite his power over flames.

It sickened the snow monarch to think that her fiancée had been in such danger. She wanted to make sure that he would never be hurt again.

That's when Elsa gazed down at her own body, which was still completely nude, minus one article of 'clothing' that caused her to smile and figuratively glow; her engagement ring, which she hadn't taken off since receiving on the balcony of her ice palace the day before by the man laying asleep next to her.

Leaning over to the young soldier, Elsa softly kissed his lips, before shuffling over to snuggle into his bare chest, accidentally robbing him of almost half of the bed, but something told Elsa that he wouldn't have minded, and would have slept on the floor if it made her more comfortable.

"I love you sweetheart... You're a brave, and loving, man... Never let anyone tell you any differently... And please... Never leave me..." Elsa whispered, before letting her eyes drift shut.

"What makes you think I'll leave you?" Upon hearing this, Elsa's eyes shot open once again to come face to face with Andrew, who was now awake and gazing at her in confusion. "Elsa? You alright?"

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine, I just had a bad dream..." Elsa admitted, although her voice was muffled somewhat when she decided to stick her face into the crook of Andrew's neck, however she pulled away to gaze at her lovers worried face with tears in her eyes. "I dreamt that you got shot in the stomach in a church and-..."

"How do you know about that?" Andrew asked as he sat up, nearly throwing Elsa off of the bed in the process, but was thankfully able to catch her before she fell. "Sorry Snowangel... Anyway; how do you know about that?"

"I-... I just dreamt about it... I don't know how or why but-... But..." Elsa's tears began to run down her face one again as she glanced over at Andrew who had buried himself under the covers once again. She wanted to be in his arms, not staring at him! "Um sweetheart?"

"What's up?" Andrew asked as he rolled back around to face Elsa, who was biting her lip to think of an excuse; although in reality she didn't have to, Andrew loved it when she was in his arms after all.

"Um... Can I sleep in your arms please?... I'm cold?" She tried with a nervous smile, while Andrew rolled around to face the platinum blonde haired queen playing with said hair, which she had let down the night before, just before the two had sex.

"...Uh huh. YOU'RE cold? Okay; what's being cold feel like?" Andrew asked with a smirk on his face, prompting Elsa to giggle and roll her eyes at her constantly sarcastic fiancée not that she minded it or anything.

"_Humor me Consara_."

"You don't have to make up an excuse, I wouldn't rather have you sleep anywhere else besides my arms..." Andrew laughed, before he reached over and wrapped his arms around Elsa's bare shoulders, pulling the young queen against him before planting a kiss on her forehead, before he began to run his fingers gently through her hair, causing a smile to appear on her face as she drifted into a deep sleep once again.

"Don't worry Elsa... I'll never leave you..."

**.**

Hope hummed a cheery song as he skipped down the hallway of Aladdin's palace. He had just woken up from a great night's sleep and Hannah had promised to show him how to make pancakes today! He couldn't wait; and that was why he was making his way to Elsa and Andrew's room, with a great desire to have them observe his possible accomplishment.

Of course he, and everyone else in the Middle Eastern style castle was blissfully unaware of what had taken place the night before, and so, unbeknownst to red-eyed boy, he was about to give his new parents quite the wake up call. Not that he could have known of course, as Elsa and Andrew had been given the room in the highest tower, so no one even heard the queen's moans the night before.

Hope was about to learn just what his new parents had been doing the night before; whether he wanted to or not.

Meanwhile, inside of Elsa and Andrew's room, the snow queen was beginning to twitch as she woke up, yet refused to open her eyes, or acknowledge the fact that the area between her legs was rather sticky or that the room smelled of musk. She didn't realize just how much she'd pushed herself last night however until she attempted to turn over to face Andrew. The moment she began to spread her legs to fling herself around, she felt the area between her cheeks burn; it was completely raw.

Elsa hissed in pain as she pulled herself up to a sitting position, letting the sheets fall from her shoulders, which left her top half completely bare, although she didn't really mind it. She actually loved the feeling of a breeze hitting her bare skin, and while she used to sleep in a short nightgown previously, the young queen had to admit that this freedom and comfort that sleeping without even that on was equivalent to a dead tree's trunk being gently kissed by the spring breeze, filling it with life once again.

Before she could appreciate the serenity for any longer however, she heard Andrew stirring behind her while his arms found Elsa's waist, which resulted in the platinum blonde being pulled against her fiancée as she tried her very best to not cry out in pain when the bed-sheets rubbed against her posterior, spreading her cheeks just enough to have the raw skin rub against the bed. Eventually she could no longer take the pain, and rolled over on top of Andrew's naked form while his eyes slowly opened.

"Morning..." Elsa whispered with a sweet smile, causing Andrew to smirk back as his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her against his body, creating an odd flux in room temperature.

"...Morning... You were fun last night." Andrew chuckled while he rubbed Elsa's back gently, tracing circles in her shoulder blades just as she liked, while the young queen rubbed her forehead against his chest. Before long, his hand began to subconsciously travel south, eventually rubbing against Elsa's irritated flesh, causing her to hiss in discomfort. "Oh... Sore?"

"Like I said last night... You're carrying me around today..." Elsa replied, pulling herself up so that the covers once against fell from her shoulders, while Andrew's hands drifted between her legs.

"Is that your way of saying you want a round 2?" Andrew smirked, while Elsa bit her lip provocatively and shook her shoulders from side to side, causing her breasts to shake freely.

"Maybe... It depends on where you plan to put your little friend th-..." Suddenly, before either lover could think to move, the doorknob began to move, and Hope burst through the door with a huge smile on his face, still very eager to share the news that he would be preparing breakfast with Hannah. Instead of seeing Elsa and Andrew getting ready for the day or watching TV like usual, Elsa was sitting on Andrew, while the latter had his hands between the formers legs.

"New Momma? Why are you sitting on Daddy's hands?"

**.**

Later at breakfast, after Elsa's interesting method of walking that resembled a penguin attempting to make its way though hot coals, followed by Hope bellowing out that he had found Elsa naked and sitting on Andrew, Roc spent the first half of the meal in a fit of immature giggling while Aladdin and Jasmine wolf-whistled between mouthfuls of food. True to her word, Hannah showed Hope how to make pancakes, and 2 dozen of the fluffy breakfasts later, everyone in the palace, who were all still in night clothes, minus Andrew and Elsa who were already dressed, was provided with an ample breakfast.

"So how was your night last night Dragon? Because something tells me y-..." Roc was cut off by a piece of flying pancake that was thrown not by Andrew, but by Elsa, who was glaring at the black marine with the look of vengeance in her eyes. "Ooh, looks like Queeny is grumpy!"

"Bro do you really want to tease the woman who froze your legs in a block of ice for three hours?" Andrew asked while Elsa smirked and raised her hand, which was surrounded by tendrils of dancing blue power. Seeing this, Roc gulped and quickly shut his mouth in an attempt to keep himself off of Elsa's mental radar. Unfortunately at the same time, his sudden silence caught Anna's attention.

"Wow; you're really that scared of my sister? _Big baby_!" She laughed, while Roc stared daggers at the red-headed princess who was cracking up in Kristoff's lap.

"At least I didn't almost accidentally _have_ a baby!" He retorted in an immature attempt to regain the upper ground in the meaningless debate that the group was having for no particular reason. Upon registering what her friend had said, Anna gasped accusingly, before sticking her tongue out in a childish manner, followed by stuffing half of a large pancake into her mouth and chewing on it like a horse.

"Anna!" Elsa chastised when she noticed Anna's behavior, and her odd method of eating when she was annoyed. "You're going to eat your own hand if you aren't careful! Roc is an idiot, pay him no mind."

"Hey!"

"She's right man..." Andrew muttered before taking a sip of mango juice that Aladdin had an entire storeroom filled with, for one reason or another. "You've done more stupid shit in the last month than I can even keep track of."

"Bullshit! Like what? Name one stupid thing I've done that doesn't involve you and that living Popsicle over there." Roc demanded, to which Andrew shrugged with a smirk on his face, his eyes glowing softly.

"What about when you tackled Hannah's ex out of a window... Of a 3 story building..." Andrew muttered, taking a bite of his pancake stack.

The last comment in the conversation immediately caught Hannah's attention, "He did what now? What about my ex?"

"Nothing." Both Marines barked out in unison, accidentally spending like more of a comedy routine than two grown men trying to keep a secret, while Hannah giggled at the two's behavior.

"So anyway..." Anna began once she had swallowed her unnaturally large bite of pancake, while she leaned back into Kristoff's abs, secretly enjoying the feeling of being able to sit on his lap freely without snarky comments from nobles about how Kristoff is just a peasant and shouldn't even be near the princess, much less holding her in his lap. "Where is the page that we'll be looking for around here? For the Book of Time I mean."

"Well there have been some strange things happening in the bazaar, so I figured that you could all start there." Aladdin offered, glancing out the window in the direction of the bustling market place down below, where people were busy buying and trading their wares with each other, all hoping to leave with something much better then they came with. "I can't come along unfortunately, being prince, but I can give you guys some money just in case you find something down there that piques your interest."

"We appreciate your kindness Prince Ali." Elsa stated simply as she bowed her head for a moment, accidentally going into diplomat mode without even realizing it, causing Andrew to glance over in her direction in confusion.

"Uh... Elsa? Is there a reason you're speaking to Aladdin like he just killed your cat?" Andrew asked as he cautiously reached over to gently rub Elsa's back, unaware of what made her act like this all of a sudden.

Once she realized that she was speaking to Aladdin as if he was just another dignitary, she coughed and quietly apologized for her strange behavior. Secretly she was rather excited to shop in a foreign land, but by the same token so was Anna, and she had the ability to get lost in a crowd in a matter of moments, whether or not someone was standing right beside her watching her every move. She always seemed to be able to slip away unnoticed.

"No... Sorry I just... I went into my diplomat mindset right there... I apologize..." Elsa muttered, before glancing over at Andrew and Aladdin and cracking a small smile towards both of them; however, the smile was meant more for her fiancée, she still wasn't the best with meeting new people, despite the last month and a half in 2025.

Suddenly, before anyone could think to respond to Elsa's comment, Anna gasped and threw her hands over her mouth, and when the members of the table turned to look at her in surprise and confusion, the princess lunched forwards before leaping off of Kristoff's lap and running for the nearest trash-can where she emptied out her stomach in one large heave while Kristoff and Elsa ran over to assist the red-head, terrified for her wellbeing.

"Wow; looks like Anna doesn't like your cooking babe!" Roc interjected, earning another pancake to the face for his quip, this time by Hannah herself.

Meanwhile, Andrew and Aladdin glanced at each other, before Aladdin nodded and guided Hope out of the room the room gently by his shoulders. Once the two were gone, Andrew ran over to Anna who had finished throwing up and was shaking from a chill that no one else felt.

"Anna... Did you eat something before breakfast?" Andrew asked, already knowing the answer, but he still hoped against hope that the answer would be yes anyway.

"No... I haven't eaten anything since last night... The last thing I ate was the popcorn out of the bucket of popcorn that Jasmine, Krista, and I shared while we were watching a movie..." Anna explained, clutching at her stomach which was beginning to cramp up severely. Andrew bit his lip, he dreaded the next question.

"Anna, I need you to be honest with me... I've been watching your behavior the last few days... You've been eating odd things, you get irritated easily, and now you're throwing up for no reason... Be honest Anna, is your period late?..."

"Not that late! It was only due the day after... Kristoff and I-... Oh God... No..." Anna began to cry as her shoulders shook in fear. "No... The food was just rotten, it can't be the other thing... No! I'm not-..." Anna was cut off by Andrew placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Anna... You might be pregnant..." Anna broke down into a fit of sorrow filled sobs when she heard this, collapsing into Kristoff's arms while he began to hyperventilate, his eyes widening considerably as he processed the possible bomb shell that was just dropped onto his lap.

"No! I took that morning after pill; you said it would work!" Anna cried out as loud as she could in Andrew's face, while he sighed in resignation.

"Anna... The pills have around an 80% chance of stopping the pregnancy from occurring... Not 100%... I'm sorry..." The red eyed soldier muttered, placing a hand on the red-headed princess's trembling shoulder.

"I can get you a pregnancy test... Then we'll know for sure..." Krista chimed in, speaking for the first time in front of anyone besides Anna, Hannah, and Jasmine since the group's arrival the night before. "Don't worry Princess Anna, you may not even be pregnant at all..."

However, instead of calming down in the slightest, Anna instead choked back another sob, and after pulling herself to her feet, ran off upstairs, nearly tripping a few times as a result of being so distracted by the news that she had a person growing inside of her!

Just as Kristoff was about to break into a run to follow his distraught girlfriend, Andrew stuck his arm out, effectively cutting off Kristoff from his predicted avenue of travel. "Hold on Kristoff... Let me see if I can get through to her..."

"What? What do you know about this sort of thing? You've never been around for an unplanned pregnancy!" Kristoff stated as he threw his arms up into the air.

"No... But I have a son that I wasn't aware of... And you could say that I was a major part of more than one unplanned pregnancy... Just not in the way you might expect..." Andrew muttered darkly before waving goodbye to the group, never even turning to acknowledge them when they asked what he had meant.

Elsa during all of this was lost deep in thought. Andrew was part of two unplanned pregnancies? But Hope was Kim's child, and Bridget never became pregnant. So how on earth could Andrew be part of two unplanned pregnancies?

"Damn... Andrew gets his temper from his mother I swear..." Roc blurted out, breaking the awkward silence of the room with a comment that magnified the uncomfortable feeling in the air ten-fold.

That was when Elsa realized it. It all made sense. His mother hated him, called him an unneeded waste of life, and all of those things not because he had done anything with his powers.

The second unplanned pregnancy wasn't caused by Andrew at all... He was the...

**.**

Upstairs, on the edge of the balcony overlooking the Arabian manor's pool, Anna quietly wept, as she rubbed her abdomen, which would soon, to her dread, have a small baby growing inside. Before long, Andrew appeared, and without even a word or hint of acknowledgement, sat down next to Anna and let her cry for a few minutes before he finally began to speak.

"...Alright... What's up with you, you little red-headed ball of cocaine? I thought you wanted to have children someday..." He asked while Anna fiddled with one of her braids, debating whether or not to confide in the red-eyed man next to her. On one hand he would most likely have no idea what she was going through, but on the other side of the paper Elsa trusted him with her life, so why couldn't she try to trust him, even with something like this.

"I-... I just don't know what I'm going to do... I do want to have kids but not this soon!... I don't know how to take care of a baby... Maybe I should just give it away-..." Anna was cut off by Andrew, whose vision darkened as he snapped his gaze towards her.

"Anna the worst _thing you could possibly do_ to that child is give it away..." He growled, causing Anna's eyes to widen in fear before she shifted away from the young soldier next to her as he continued in a hushed tone. "Every child, no matter who they are, deserves a mother..."

At first Anna was confused by what her fire-wielding soon to be brother-in-law was speaking about, but after a few moments of tense silence, decided to let the issue drop as she searched for a different topic futilely. "So... When are you and my sister planning your wedding?"

Andrew chuckled softly as a smirk appeared on his face, giving off a comforting vibe that his previous demeanor lacked.

"Nice try Anna... You need to deal with this; I know it's not fun... Hell, it's a fucking nightmare, but how would you feel if you were that baby, living its life without knowing what a wonderful mother they could have had..." He explained as he pulled out his handgun and began to cock the barrel back and forth, which was done with little more than a clicking sound.

"What do you know about that sort of thing?... You've always been around awesome people like Roc and Aladdin..." Anna grumbled, to which Andrew sighed sadly as he continued to fiddle with the unloaded firearm in his hands.

"...because I was an accident..." Andrew admitted as he made sure there was no magazine in the gun, prompting Anna to glance over in his direction in surprise and disbelief.

"What?... What did you just say?..." Anna asked as her eyes widened and her breathing increased steadily to the point that her heart, and her breath, was caught precariously in her throat; did she hear Andrew correctly?

"I was an accident... My parents had only planned to have one child, Nathan, and when they found out about me they almost got rid of me. The only reason they ended up keeping me was that Nathan was so excited to have a little brother to play with..." Andrew said before he gazed up towards the pink sky, dyed by the rising sun. "I know what it's like to be the spare sibling, and I know what it's like to be an accidental child, so I know how you feel believe it or not... The baby deserves to know its mother..."

This gave Anna pause for thought; Andrew was unplanned? It would explain why his mother hated him so fiercely, at least partially. That still didn't resolve one major issue about the child however, and so Anna decided to voice her opinion. "...But... I still don't know how to take care of a baby... I'm not even 19 yet..."

"Don't worry... We're all here to help you, it's not like you'll have to take care of the kid alone... It'll be hard, but if you're anything like your sister, you'll be fine... Alright?" Andrew said as he holstered the weapon in his hand, but nearly fell back when Anna flung her arms around his shoulders.

"Thanks... You definitely deserve someone like Elsa..." She said before getting up with a smile and walking back inside slowly, intent on telling Kristoff and the others that if she was indeed pregnant, that she was going to be keeping the child, and that Andrew had volunteered them to help, whether or not they liked it.

Suddenly, once Andrew was alone, he gazed down to the garden to see a rustling in the bushes. Deciding, or rather hoping, that it was one of Aladdin's guards searching the grounds as part of a daily sweep, the young soldier decided to pay it no further attention than he already had, and to go back to figuring out what to do about Anna's soon-to-be child.

After a few moments of quiet pondering, Andrew got up to return to the dining room of the building, but when he turned to the entrance he was surprised to see none other than Elsa standing there, a huge smile adorning her features as she approached her fiancée slowly, still walking a little like a penguin.

"Hey Elsie..." He began as he softly wrapped his arms around Elsa, before lofting her up bridal style, so that she wouldn't have to walk around and further cause herself any unnecessary pain. "Did you kill Kristoff while I was up here? 'Cause I'm not cleaning up any blood."

"Oh I would never kill him!... I just mauled him a little bit." Elsa said as she smiled sweetly, to the point that it was honestly scary, but the smile quickly shifted to a warm, comforting, and real smile. "Thanks for talking to Anna... She really needed it... Do you think she'll keep the child?"

"Yeah, I think she will. Something tells me she wouldn't be able to give it up even if she tried... And hey; this means Hope will have someone to play with." Andrew laughed as he attempted to rationalize Anna and Kristoff's unborn child before it was even fully developed.

"Yeah, it does..." Elsa sighed happily before she glanced up with a glowing smile on her face. "Hey, you want to go on a date today?"

"Uh... Sure, the rest of the group can probably look after themselves for a day..." Andrew muttered before he kissed Elsa's pale forehead, causing a bright glimmer in her eyes to appear. "Let's go see if Aladdin knows about any good restaurants in and around Agrabah."

Elsa giggled light-headedly, "Sounds good to me sweetheart; as long as you carry me!"

**.**

**Okay, just so you guys and girls all know, I kind of dramatized and accelerated Anna's pregnancy. Morning sickness is a little further down the line of pregnancy, but I'm not just going to have the group sit around for a week waiting for the signs of pregnancy when they don't even know about it. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter; leave a review and all that stuff if you did. Hope you have a great day/night! Until next time my minions!**


	14. Chapter 14: Elsa and Guns

Tides of Time Chapter 14: Elsa and Guns  
.

**Hey everybody! So I just thought that I'd let you know that I've edited the first 4 chapters of Dream on the Dance Floor to just make it more detailed and less... I don't know; noobish. So if you ever want to see a more detailed version of DotDF, it's now going up every few days! Anyways; I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**.**

"What do you mean we have to look for it on our own?!" Anna cried as Andrew and Elsa stood in front of the group, appearing as if the princess's plight was far from unimportant.

"Anna..." Elsa began, walking up and placing her hands on her younger sister's shoulders. "Andrew and I need to spend the day together... We aren't trying to offend any of you, or leave you to fend for yourselves, we just need a day to spend some time with just each other. I promise we'll help you look for the next page tomorrow if you don't find it; alright?"

"Fine... But only if you bring me back some chocolate!" Anna gleefully quipped, while Elsa cracked a soft smile before nodding in confirmation to her red-headed sister as she handed her little sister her phone and instructed her to call Andrew should anything go wrong or happen, followed by returning to Andrew's side slowly, still raw from the night before. Once she was in close enough proximity to him, Andrew carefully lifted Elsa into his arms, giving her another break from her accidental torture.

"So yeah; Elsa and I will be going around town and we'll just be spending the day together... I have my phone just in case any of you need me; and on that note, please don't need me. We're out, see you guys tonight." Andrew explained before he and Elsa left, leaving the group to fend for themselves for the day.

Once the two were gone, Roc grinned wickedly and pulled out a small piece of paper with various doodles etched onto both sides of it with what appeared to be chalk or pencil. Quickly smoothing the piece of paper out from between his fingers he called Anna, Kristoff, and Hannah over with a nod of his head.

"Alright people, since the two W.M.D's that we call Dragon and Elsa are off on a date, I'll be dividing the group in two; Kristoff and I in one, and Anna and Hannah in the other-..." Roc was cut off by a cry of distress from Anna however. "What? What is it?"

"I want to spend the day with Kristoff, we've barely been able to spend time together since this trip started!... No offense Hannah." Anna whined, to which Hannah merely smiled and held her hand up in a dismissive gesture, as if to metaphorically brush off what Anna perceived as an insult. The princess snapped her vision back to Roc and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look, first of all, Hannah and I would love to go off together as well, but then you and blondie will no doubt get yourselves in trouble since you're not from this time, and second; I think you've spent more than enough time with him. After all, you've got a bun in the oven so..." Roc drifted off into silence when he noticed that his last comment wasn't even registering in Anna's mind.

"But I'm not... Cooking anything?..." The princess muttered in confusion, scratching her back of her head, causing Roc to groan in exacerbation as he threw his paper onto the table and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"A bun in the oven means you're pregnant Anna..." Roc explained, doing his very beat to not throw in a sarcastic comment on-top of his explanation.

"Ohh... I get it now, because I'm the oven and my baby is the bun-... Hey!" Once Anna realized that she'd been insulted, her face slowly became quite an opaque shade of pinkish red, while she silently contemplated creative ways to bring about sweet sadistic revenge on the dark skinned man currently laughing his lungs out at her. "You're a... A-..."

.

"Dick. Just say it Elsa." Andrew instructed as he and the snow queen sat over cups of steaming coffee and tea. They had found a small coffee shop a few minutes' walk away from Aladdin's palace, and after buying skin cream for Elsa's skin irritation which gave her the ability to walk normally once more, they decided to have a cup of coffee before they explored the town.

Once they were seated, Andrew went on a tangent about some random subject, and at one point, Elsa attempted to quiet him down by calling him a loon, but instead of quieting down, Andrew took it upon himself to teach Elsa how to curse. A noble cause indeed.

"I'm not saying it sweetheart." Elsa giggled, prior to gently blowing on her milky cup of tea, cooling it off almost instantly, giving the young woman ample reason to take a large sip of her caffeinated treat; which she did with a huge smile on her face. "We may be in the future, but that doesn't mean I'm going to subject myself to language like that."

However, instead of a clever comeback, Andrew silently dipped his finger into his black coffee and withdrew it a moment later, prior to flicking the drop of the beverage still on his hand, causing it to land on the tip of Elsa's nose, which she quickly removed with a stretch of her tongue onto the tip of her nose. "Say it. It's easy; just say kick, but replace the K with a D, alright? Go!"

Just before Elsa was about to provide Andrew with a 'chilling' reply, the waiter, who had disappeared on them a few minutes beforehand, sauntered over casually and asked the two lovers if they required anything more. Andrew polity declined the man's request if they needed anything else, sending him away with some money so that he could take care of the check without any extra hassle.

Suddenly, Andrew noticed out of the corner of his eye, a man setting up a small shop that appeared to be selling jewelry, but what made Andrew uneasy was the fact that the man was garbed in a hooded robe that covered his entire body; face and all.

He shouldn't be concerned though right? Aladdin's guards were keeping peace on the streets well enough, and Andrew was rather sure that there was a United States Marines outpost located in the outskirts of the city, so all in all, whatever this man was doing was absolutely none of his concern, and he was quite content with keeping it that way.

Convincing himself that he wouldn't let stupid suspicions get in the way of spending the day with his, and only his, Elsa, Andrew's vision wandered back over to the young monarch in question, causing her to smile brightly as he took her hand and began to speak as they strolled out of the cafe area.

"So now that the check is taken care of..." Andrew began as he and Elsa left the restaurant hand-in-hand. "We'll do whatever you want to do today Snowangel. I have money, so we can explore the bazaar or take a tour of the city's landmarks."

"Really?" This intrigued her. "So you're saying we can do _anything_? Anything at all?" Elsa asked as her eyes lit up like lights; she had been waiting for an opportunity like this for the last week!

"Absolutely... I think. Why; you have an idea?" Andrew inquired, gasping softly in surprise when Elsa reached down to his waist and pulled the handgun from her boyfriend's holster, prior to holding it up to the light, examining it in fascination.

"I want to learn how to fire one of these; you and Roc look really awesome whenever you use them, and I want to learn what it's like." Elsa explained with a pleasant smile as she carefully handed Andrew his firearm, while the young soldier in question silently pondered to himself before glancing up in Elsa's direction once again.

"You want to learn how to shoot a gun? You absolutely sure about that Elsie? I don't exactly feel like dying from stray rounds today." Andrew asked as he holstered the weapon and stepped up to Elsa, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yup! You said we can do whatever I want right? Plus, if you don't it won't be stray rounds that you'll die from." The young queen asked with a smug smile on her face as she leaned on Andrew's muscular form while he chuckled softly at his increasingly bizarre fiancée's behavior. She was definitely a unique young woman; he was convinced of this, as this was most definitely the first time he had ever received such a request.

Then again he was quite the unsociable prick before he met Elsa; making every effort possible to stay away from new, or in some cases even nice, people every moment of every single day and night.

"That I did. Alright, we'll see if there's a firing range around here, and if not, we can always go out into the desert and fire a few mags into the sand. Sound good?" Andrew said, earning an eager nod from Elsa in response, before he led her to the spot of the city that he was fairly sure would have a shooting range.

.

"We've been looking for nearly an hour now!" Anna exclaimed as she threw her arms up into the air in exasperation. "Can't we just take a break?! It's not like that stupid piece of paper is going anywhere!"

After leaving Aladdin's palace, the remainder of the group decided to stay in one team, more to silence Anna's incessant whining in Roc's ear than anything that would provide the group with benefits in the search-and-retrieval process. Currently, they were fumbling around the market in a half-baked attempt to locate the page; though Roc and Kristoff were the only ones doing any real searching, since Anna and Hannah decoded that a little improvised shopping day was in order once they had spotted a small stand selling paintings and clothes.

Once Roc noticed this; he quietly strolled up from behind the two and crossed his arms, before telling the two off for leaving he and Kristoff to search for the page themselves while the two young women went window shopping mere feet away, leading to the argument that Roc and Anna were in now.

"Sure why not? I mean it's not like you want to go home or anything!" Roc hissed, while Anna stomped up and got in his face. He had to admit, this tiny red-headed woman had bigger stones than most Marines, and that deserved at least some form of recognition, but that didn't mean he was about to back down. "Now shut up and start looking!"

"Oh that's real nice of you Roc; why don't you say that to Hannah, since she was shopping too? Or does she have you whipped?!" The groups' eyes all simultaneously widened upon hearing this. Not only was Anna standing on hypothetical equal footing, but was possibly even surpassing the man in front of her. "Well? Nothing to say?"

"Yeah I do-..." Roc growled, about to verbally lash out at Anna, but was cut off by Hannah's voice just before he was about to fire off his insult.

"Hey! Guys! There's no reason to be fighting, honestly; Elsa and Andrew leave to spend the day together and it's like you've devolved into a pack of monkeys. I expect better from a US Marine Sergeant and a Princess..." The brunette chided, flicking both instigators of the argument on the forehead respectively as she spit out their titles, causing both young adults to flinch in surprise at Hannah's ability to control a situation such as this with such fluidity. "Now... We're all going to take a break for an hour or two; I don't care what we end up doing, but you guys need to just calm down."

The rest of the group, including Kristoff, nodded solemnly before they all slinked off towards the entertainment wing of the bazaar, with Hannah following closely behind, like a mother keeping an eye on her disobedient children as they ran off ahead. "I'm not even the pregnant one around here..."

.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Andrew after a few minutes of searching through the outskirts of town finally came upon what the latter was attempting to locate; a United States outpost. Once they arrived through its gates, Andrew flashed his military I.D. for the captain in charge of the base, earning a gasp of both surprise and what appeared to be admiration and a hint of jealousy.

After that was taken care of, both element wielders were guided over to a firing range, where a small group of what appeared to be 4 trainees were huddled together on a small lunch table, none of them looking particularly thrilled to be there. When asked about the small group, the captain responded by explaining that the men were all USMC infantry-in-training, and that they were all useless.

"Why're they useless? They look capable enough..." Andrew asked as he gazed at the training squad, who were all not-so-secretly ogling at Elsa while she looked around in fascination at the indoor firing range.

"The jackals can't seem to get it through their thick head that they need to learn how to fire their guns properly, they just think that they're all sharpshooters outta the womb, and that I just set the targets up past the effective distance of their carbines..." The captain explained as he pointed down the range a small distance; where cans of spray paint were standing on small metal rods, putting them at the height of the average human head, to provide a semi-realistic training sequence. So far, none of them were hit from what Andrew could see.

"You've got to be kidding... Those targets are 20 meters away; at Most..." The red-eyed young man groaned to the captain, which quickly earned the attention of the men at the table; the largest of which, called out to the captain, causing he, Andrew, and Elsa to all glance at the man.

"You sayin' you could do better red-eyes?" The man grunted, while the other three trainees laughed softly. "That shit is too far away to hit with our carbines..."

Andrew merely smirked and chuckled in response, before whipping around as quick as lightning so fast that Elsa barely even saw him move, simultaneously drawing his Glock 21 and firing 3 rounds down-range without even aiming down the iron sights of the weapon, nailing all three spray paint cans, which exploded with a mist of blue paint while the other occupants of the room all watched in fascination; the man who'd previously been mouthing off now slack-jawed as he quietly sat back down in his seat. "You were saying Trainee?"

The man could barely even speak, "Who are... How did you-..."

"This is a Glock... A PISTOL! I just hit all three of your targets with only three rounds; and from what your instructor has been saying, you've all wasted dozens of rounds trying to even score a Glancing blow to them!" Andrew growled as he stomped up to the table and slammed his hands down on the sickly green surface. "You all think your marksmen?! Well then fucking prove it! Because every Real marksmen I know would jump at the chance to receive any extra training! You're all really fucking lucky you're getting training; because I would've just sent you to die out in the front-lines by now if I were your instructor..."

"Y-... Yes sir..." The man muttered, before he and the rest of the trainees backed out of the room, in an attempt to escape from the presumably insane man who had been invited into the base.

"Well... That was-... Effective!" The captain laughed, before he walked over to a large closet, and after unlocking and opening it, pulled out a large circular target with bull's-eye painted on its surface. With no small amount of effort the captain dragged the target out to the range and set it up at a decently close area, so Elsa wouldn't be discouraged by what would normally be a missed shot, before turning to Andrew. "This close enough? I can drag it a little bit closer if she needs it."

"Nah, it's alright there; I'll be helping her aim. Thanks for letting us use the place, we'll be sure to clean the shells and all that boring shit." Andrew said as he smiled warmly, before drawing his Glock once again and unloading the weapon, before placing it on the counter at the end of the range, with an eager Elsa following closely behind as she bounced slightly in excitement. The captain nodded in conformation before leaving to locate the trainees who had run off so he could give them a piece of his mind for disrespecting him, leaving only Elsa and Andrew in the room.

"So, um... How do I do this?" Elsa asked with a giggle after a few moments of awkward silence as Andrew quietly examined the two rifles on the table, which were improved versions of the AK-47 and M4. Hearing his fiancée speak immediately broke Andrew out of the odd trance that he was in.

"Oh, okay well... Do you want to fire my Glock first, or one of these bigger guns?" Andrew asked as he loaded each of the three guns one by one; each making a distinct 'clicking' sound as a round was chambered when they were primed.

"Um... The smaller one... I want to try to work my way up to the big ones..." Elsa whispered as she gazed at the guns lying on the table with increasing amounts of apprehension; what had she gotten herself into?

"Okay... Now Elsa, I need you to listen to me..." Andrew began as he turned the gun in his hand; pointing the handle to Elsa as she nervously stepped up to the weapon. "This is _not_ a toy... This was invented specifically for killing people, if you point this thing at _anything_... You_ must_ be willing to _destroy _that thing..."

"I-..." Elsa began to shake nervously as she withdrew her hand away from the Glock; realizing that she had gotten into a situation that was meant for a soldier not a queen. "I-... I'm... What if I screw up?... What if I don't do it right?..."

Realizing that he had accidentally frightened his fiancée with his little soldiers duty lecture, Andrew hushed her quietly, before he gently turned her around using his hands on her hips and guided her up to the range, before placing the gun in her hands and stepping up behind her to help her aim at the target, causing the young queen's shaking to lessen considerably as she began to relax, knowing that the one that she trusted the most with anything was standing against her, helping her. "It's okay... I'll help you; just bring the gun up to your eye so you can aim at the target and tell me when you're ready to fire."

Following Andrew's instructions to the letter, ales brought the pistol up to eye level, before taking a small breath in preparation. "Okay... I'm ready..."

"Alright... Now I want you to-..." Andrew cut himself off as he pushed down on Elsa's finger so that the young queen would have no time to fathom any regrets, causing her to pull the trigger of the Glock, which set off the gun with a loud bang that made Elsa jump in surprise. "Do that."

Elsa smiled, the hole that the bullet made was in the center of the target. She had scored a bull's-eye on her first try; help or no, she was quite proud of herself. "I did it! I hit it! Did you see that?!"

"Yup," Andrew chuckled as Elsa once again revealed her childish side once more as she began to giggle in giddy excitement. "Nice job Snowangel, first try too; you'd be quite scary in a competition!"

Andrew was merely pouring unnecessary praise on the young queen, and she absolutely knew it, but still, it was quite nice to hear her normally quiet and reserved love praising her for something that in reality he had done himself. She definitely caught a winner, and she going to let her know that later.

"You want to keep shooting?" Andrew asked as he raised Elsa's arms back up to the target, causing her to giggle as she leaned against her loves body before aiming once again and letting another bullet fly out of the Glock's barrel on her own volition, as if to show Andrew she was beginning to get the hang of the weapon in her hand. Unfortunately the bullet completely missed it's mark; as the recoil threw her aim off considerably. "Yeah... Here lemmie show you how to keep your aim steady."

With that, Andrew spent the next hour teaching Elsa to aim and fire the Glock with precision. The longer that the young queen spent shooting, the more accurate she became, and eventually she formed an idea in her head.

Deciding to pull of her little scheme, Elsa reloaded the gun and took aim once again, this time without Andrew's assistance, and began to fire at various places on the target, eventually cutting out letters on the target which read 'E+A', causing Andrew, who was sitting a few feet behind her, to smile as he chuckled softly.

"Cute Elsie... Except I don't exactly love the company that uses those letters... Why don't you come over here and show me exactly what those letters _really _mean?" Andrew asked suggestively, to which Elsa giggled before she placed the gun down onto the table, prior to sauntering over to Andrew and sitting on his lap with a seductive smile on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about... But I'd be glad to show you exactly what I mean..." She whispered; however, her advance was soon cut off as she noticed that Andrew's eyes had changed to their 'monstrous' form, the pupils once again becoming reminiscent of a lizard. "Andrew?... What's wrong sweetheart?..."

As soon as Elsa spoke, Andrew clamped his eyes shut tight, prior to growling softly as he muttered something that chilled Elsa to her very bones. "He's here... I knew I recognized that man..."

"Sweetheart?... Who is here?..."

.

"Now... Are you guys going to behave like Adults?" Hannah asked as Anna and Roc sat on the ground by a shops entrance, both crossing their arms with grumpy looks on their faces as they glared daggers at each other.

Kristoff had decided to head back to Aladdin's palace a few minutes beforehand in order to take a nap, since he had gotten so little sleep the night before, leaving Hannah to take care of Roc and Anna, who were still fighting for no particular reason.

"Just because he doesn't know how to relax every once in a while-..." Anna was cut off as Roc groaned in exasperation, before offering a rebuttal of his own, although even he had to admit, it was not one of his better, or wiser, ones.

"Hey! I know how to relax, but we're looking for this damn page for you and Elsa! I plan to relax once the world doesn't feel like spewing Time Travelers our way every twenty fucking seconds!" Roc hissed as he poked Anna's head, earning a slap on the arm in return from the irate princess. "Bitch!"

"Jerk!" Anna growled in response, prior to pulling herself to her feet and stomping off down the street where various vendors were calling out to customers, attempting to entice them into buying the latest trinkets and baubles.

"Great... You pissed her off even more!" Hannah groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration; perhaps she was right when she asked whether or not Elsa and Andrew's presence was required.

"She deserved it..." Roc muttered in a childish manner as he uncrossed his arms and pulled out his phone, prior to opening the 'Flappy Bird' app and focusing on the game in his hand. Even with the stress of the day; Roc couldn't help but to giggle like a school-boy reading a dirty magazine as he tapped on the screen of his phone, prompting the bird on the screen to bounce in joy mid-air.

Hannah sighed as she sat next to her boyfriend and leaned against his shoulder, letting her heavy eyelids close on their own accord.

Meanwhile, a few dozen meters away, Anna finally decided to stop her relentless stomping, ending up in front of a small jewelry stand, where a hooded man was beckoning her over silently with a small wave of his bronzed hand.

"Hello? Do you-... Can you speak?" Anna asked with trepidation; afraid that she would accidentally offend the shopkeeper with her brazen words. However, thankfully, the man quietly began to speak in a strong but smooth voice.

"Ma'am, would you be interested in purchasing any of my fine wares?" He asked as he waved his hand slowly over the various necklaces, rings, and bracelets that glittered in the steaming light of the desert sun.

"Well... It couldn't hurt to look!" Anna chirped as her face lit up into a bright smile, prior to strolling over to the stand and gazing over the various futuristic trinkets. Eventually her eyes landed on a small blue and silver choker that appeared as if it could fit her throat perfectly.

"I take it that you are eyeing my special necklaces?" The man asked, causing Anna to glance up in slight suspicion; she recognized this man's voice...

"Sir... Do I-... Do we know each order at all?..." She asked, backing up slightly.

"My lady... I assure you, we have never met before, I would recognize a face as beautiful as yours the instant I saw it!" The man stated as he waved his arm in the air as if to make a point, before lifting the necklace that Anna had been gazing at and holding it up to the princess's neck, as if just the proximity to the jewelry would somehow convince Anna to make the purchase. "Why not try it on; I'm sure you will reconsider once you feel it's weight around your neck."

After a moment of consideration, Anna hesitantly agreed and let the man fit the necklace around her neck, the metal jewelry making a distinct clicking noise as it did so, fastening itself around her neck rather tight. That's when it happened, the man who had previously covered his face with a hood lifted it off, to reveal a blonde man, with a large scar across the right side of his face.

"Ouch... What happened to you? Did you get burned by something?" Anna asked in curiosity as she examined the man's distorted face with increasing amounts of dread; she knew this man, she just couldn't place where she had seen him before, but she knew this man's intentions would be far from peaceful.

"You were close princess... This would be a frost burn... It was caused by a certain bitch of a queen striking me in the face when I was merely trying to portray my affection for her..." The man muttered as he swiped a small remote off of the table and pointed it in the direction of the necklace strapped around Anna's neck, prompting it to let off a distinctive shriek of noise.

"Wait a minute!... You're Ni-..." That was all that the young princess could say before her body sudden felt as if it was on fire. She let out a pained cry of distress as her body shook against her own volition, before she fell to the ground in a limp pile of arms and legs.

Without even waiting for the princess to recover, the man wrapped a cloth around her mouth as bound her hands behind her back with a rope, before dragging her away from the stand, and into an alley as he muttered, "I'm going to have lots of fun with you Princess Anna..."

Meanwhile, Roc and Hannah, who had been watching from the other side of the bazaar, broke into a sprint as they watched Anna being dragged into an alley. Unfortunately, by the time they made their way to the alley, it was completely empty, with a dead end blocking their way. The man and Anna were gone, vanishing with the wind.

"C'mon Hannah... We need to find Dragon... Fuck; Elsa is going to kill us..."

.

**Hola! Hope you guys and girls all enjoyed the chapter! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to leave them with your reviews; hopefully I can either answer them in the next chapter or through a PM. Hope you have a great day/night! Until next time my minions!**


	15. Chapter 15: Hell by a Different Name

Tides of Time Chapter 15: Hell by a Different Name

.

**Hey everybody! So I'm in London right now so updates will become a little odd; at least until the 21****st**** of April. Just a little warning beforehand; this is a VERY DARK CHAPTER. Hope you enjoy!**

.

The first thing Anna heard was the shriek of an iron gate closing in front of her, before she felt her body impacting against the wet cobblestone that served as a floor, causing her to cry out in pain as she felt her bound arms slamming against the hard surface with a surge of burning pain. A few moments of pained cries later; someone reached down to rip the blindfold and gag from her face, giving her the ability to see and speak; although the rips on her arms were left bound. Unfortunately for Anna, her kidnapper wasn't as foolish as she had hoped.

On the other hand, she was finally able to take in a more complete view of the room that she was in; and she was not happy with what she saw. She was resting in some sort of dungeon, not unlike the ones in Arendelle castle, yet it had its own dreadful charm to it; with the moldy light fixture hanging from the ceiling, rats running alone the wooden beams that evidently served as the cell's ceiling support structure. There were cries of pain and sorrow coming from other areas of the dungeon as well, hinting to the possibility that Anna was not the only prisoner being held.

"Well look who's finally awake..." A voice above Anna muttered, prompting her to glance up in the direction of the voice to find its source, and she was disgusted by what she saw. Nigel stood there, still dressed in the robe he had disguised himself with, in all of his twisted and sick glory, with an evil and malicious smile plastered on his features, and a small knife in his right hand. "Have a nice nap princess?"

"You... Where-... Where have you taken me?..." Anna wheezed out as she attempted to pull herself to her feet using the stones jutting out of the walls as a makeshift ladder of sorts. Unfortunately, Nigel had been planning this, and swung his foot forwards at dangerous speeds, striking Anna in the stomach, sending her to the floor in a sobbing heap once again as she cried out in pain.

"My dear; I'm afraid I cannot just let you leave..." Nigel explained, completely ignoring Anna's question, as he tossed the knife in his hand up and down in the air, barely even paying attention to the blade as it sung with the wind running along its stainless steel frame. "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little bit of Fun!"

With that, Nigel caught his knife and struck Anna in the stomach with his foot once again as tears streamed down her face, all while she clutched at her stomach, doing her best to protect her womb from her assailants blows; she had to protect her baby. Again and again the strikes to her abdomen came, knocking the wind out of the young princess every time Nigel's boot made contact with her.

Eventually, after a dozen or so blows to her stomach, Anna felt the pain in her midriff numb considerably, prompting her to gaze up shakily at Nigel with a glare that masked the maelstrom of agony that she was in.

"You think this hurts?... You-..." Anna paused to cough in a desperate attempt to acquire enough oxygen to slow her climbing heart rate. "You don't-... Stand a chance against Elsa and Andrew... Once they find me-... You'll die..."

Nigel merely laughed at his new prisoner's statement as he drew closer towards her, the same sick smirk still present on his face. "Elsa? You mean the bitch that rejected me for a ridiculous drunk with powers he doesn't even deserve."

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be..." Anna muttered as she chuckled darkly, earning herself a boot to the face for her comment; splitting her lip open like a popped tomato as she grunted from the force of the impact. She wasn't about to give in however; licking off the blood pouring from her lip before she turned back to Nigel and coughed softy. "He gets to sleep with my sister in his arms every night, something you'll never get to do... Because you never earned her love..."

"Well... I guess I'll just have to show her the error of her ways through you, won't I?" Nigel asked as he held up Elsa's phone, which had been in Anna's pocket, before activating it and dialling Andrew's number with a chuckle, prior to glancing down and casually striking Anna with his boot once again, causing her to cry out as he struck the upper portion of her cheek. It turned a sickly purple color almost instantly.

This was going to be so much fun for Nigel.

.

"Sweetheart?... Who is here?..." Elsa asked as she stood up and began to glance around the room nervously; ready to show whatever stalker that she thought Andrew believed to be around just how dangerous she could be. But instead of an attacker, the only other human in the room was Andrew, who was frantically texting Roc as fast as he possibly could.

"Nigel! The guy who kissed you! I knew I recognized him!" Andrew growled as he pulled himself to his feet and ran over to the intercom and barked several orders into it with a relentless tone, stating that he and Elsa needed to leave, and that Andrew would need a pound of what he called 'C4', while Elsa began to panic; Nigel was here? That was far from good news, as it most likely meant either she or Anna would soon be in danger. She couldn't fathom just how right she was.

Quick as a flash, Elsa ran over to Andrew and snatched his phone out of his hand, but before she could activate it to call Anna, the phone began to ring, and when she saw who was calling, Elsa felt a pit growing in her stomach. It was her phone calling. Without a moment's hesitation Elsa pressed the 'accept call' prompt that appear on the screen, activating speaker-phone as she did so, so that Andrew could hear and understand exactly what was going on.

"Anna?! Anna are you alright?! Hello?!" Elsa asked frantically, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she began to shake visibly, prompting Andrew to wrap his arms around his fiancée's slender frame softly, before pulling her against him.

"Elsa! Elsa help me! It's Nigel; he's-..." Anna's voice was cut off along with a loud 'thump' which made Elsa gasp in horror as she imagined what sort of hell that Anna was being put through for no reason. "Please help me-..."

"Hello? Queen Elsa I presume?" A voice asked; cutting off Anna's pleas as Elsa heard another sickening crack of what she was beginning to recognize was Anna being hit by a hard object. She almost lost her breakfast as she heard Anna's whimpers of pain and suffering.

"Nigel!... Let her go; she has nothing to do with you!" Elsa ordered futilely, her voice beginning to quaver with emotion, all while Andrew silently held her against him and rubbed her back gently, doing his best to console his fiancée with what little he could do at the moment.

"Oh but she does... You see after my previous monarch was ever so tragically murdered by your fire spitting consort's father, I decided to head back to our time and what do you know; a new king had just been inaugurated..." Nigel explained over the phone as Elsa began to contemplate all of the different ways she could end the pompous man's life. "So I travel to the new king's palace and it turns out that the wonderful King Hans of Westerguard required someone to fetch your little brat of a sister."

"What?... What on earth does Hans need with Anna?!" Elsa asked, or rather demanded, as she broke out of Andrew's embrace and stomped around the firing range, her left hand closed into a fiat as she tightly gripped the phone with the right. "Answer me Nigel!"

"Oh... Just what any man wants with you and little Anna here..." Nigel paused for a moment to strike Anna with his foot before continuing, "But you haven't realized that yet about your little drunken puppy have you?"

"Wh-... What are you talking about?..." Elsa asked as she trembled slightly, thinking about all of the horrible things that Nigel could be planning.

"Tell me Queen Elsa... Have you copulated with young Consara as of yet?" Nigel asked over the phone in a smug voice, prompting Elsa to blush madly for a few moments of silence before she was able to form a suitable retort fit for someone like Nigel. Unfortunately all that ended up being expelled from the snow monarchs mouth was stuttering gibberish.

"N-... No! I haven't!-... I mean I have-... I mean... What does it matter?!" She roared into the phone as she silently cursed the gods for dropping such a dangerous and annoying man into their lives.

"Ahh... My queen tell me... If you hadn't opened your legs for our fire-brand friend... Would he even love you? Or are you just some pair of legs with the only valuable hole to him resting in between said legs..." Nigel explained, while the young woman in question began to fume at the invasion of privacy she was currently experiencing over the phone of all places! Sure she was used to her council being rather nosy at even the best of times; but this was just taking it to a whole new level of indecent and absolutely revolting.

"You have no right to question me about such a topic; and furthermore, Andrew truly loves me! I understand that you may not understand such a novel concept, but such a thing does in-fact exist!" Elsa hissed as she realized that Nigel was merely attempting to worm his way inside of her head to plant to irremovable seed of doubt into her mind. Unfortunately Nigel had a backup plan.

"Ah yes... Love... Well; let's see if your Sister knows what it means!" Nigel growled over the phone, followed by a dark chuckle.

"_NO DON-..."_ Elsa was cut off as she heard a sickening crack of what sounded like a whip, along with a terrifyingly horrible screech from Anna as he presumably began to beat her. "Stop, please! What do you want?! Money, power, influence?! _Please just stop_!"

As he continued to watch Elsa pleading with Nigel for her sister's life, Andrew silently began to think to himself; he could easily triangulate the phones signal, that part would take no more than a few minutes, the issue was man power. Of course! They were in a military base! He could just find some volunteers!

With this revelation in mind, Andrew charged over to the intercom once again, before slamming down the communication button and ordering the trainees that had been lounging around in the firing range previous to return to the range immediately, along with their commanding officer, with the intent that they would be going on an operation. Once this was done, Andrew whipped around and ran back over to the phone, grabbing it from Elsa's hand so hard that he nearly took her arm off with the phone, causing her to squeak in surprise, before biting her lip in a desperate attempt to keep herself calm; relative to the situation at any rate.

"Alright asshole, you listen to me and you better listen well, because I'm only saying this once; you are going to die for laying a finger on my sister-in-law, and if you have any final prayers-... Well... You better start praying..." Andrew explained into the phone as he prepared several different rifles that he pulled out of the closet one by one. "You are going to die tonight..."

"We'll see about that Consara..." Nigel muttered through the speakerphone, before ending the call; at which point Elsa lost what remained of her self-control and broke down into a fit of sorrow filled sobs as she slowly sank onto the floor.

"This is all my fault... Oh god Anna I'm so sorry..." Elsa wept, shaking uncontrollably, until of course, Andrew sat beside her and pulled her into his embrace, allowing her to sob into his shoulder while he calmly shushed her with gentle coos and by whispering sweet nothings into her ear as the young queen came to grips with the fact that her sister had been taken from her by what she could only assume was a psychopath. "It's all my fault Andrew... If I had just been there... If I had just-..."

Elsa was cut off as Andrew's lips met her own, causing the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach to increase ten-fold as her fiancée's tongue gently parted her lips and slid into her mouth, gently rubbing against her own pink tongue as if their mouths were making love. Needless to say, Elsa's soft sobs quickly dissipated, almost immediately being replaced by soft lust milled moaning.

"Uh... Sir Red-eyes?" A voice asked, causing Elsa and Andrew's eyes to snap open when they realized that they weren't alone in the room. Sure enough when Andrew turned his head to the source of the voice, there stood the squad of trainees that had been lounging around previously, now dressed in full combat gear each with a Scar-L hanging from a strap on their shoulders. These men were ready for war; and for that Andrew was grateful, for he had absolutely no knowledge of what was to come, and any extra man-power was much appreciated in the young soldier's eyes.

Quick as a flash, Andrew pulled both he and Elsa to their feet before turning to the trainees and the captain and nodding over to the particular trainee holding an extra Scar, presumably for Andrew, before the trainee tossed the assault rifle over to the red-eyed young man, who caught it effortlessly, prior to loading the weapon with a full magazine and turning to the men once again.

"Alright boys... We got off on the wrong foot today... My name is Andrew Consara, and as of right now you'll all be going out on your first mission with me today..." Andrew paused for a moment when he noticed one of the trainee's hands going up, but quickly motioned for it to be return to his side. "I know what you're going to ask and I can assure you that I am of higher rank than you... I will not be telling you said rank; but you can be safe in the assumption that I outrank even your captain... But on the field such a trivial thing means nothing... We are all marines; we're all brothers in the end..."

To this, all hands went down as quickly as they had had been tentatively raised previously, giving Andrew ample opportunity to continue briefing the new recruits.

"This will be a hostage search and recuse... One known hostage... Today you will be operating as members of Tempest Squad... Am I understood marines?"

"Um-... Sir? The name Tempest was already taken by a squad... Remember? The heroes of World War 3?... Won't Dragon and Roc be annoyed if we use their squad name without their consent?..." A short, skinny trainee, who appeared as if he was about to fall over from the weight of his gear and his gun, asked hesitantly, his hands shaking in fear as Andrew strolled over to him and held his hand in front of the boy's face.

"Believe me..." Andrew paused, prior to lighting his hand ablaze in a shower of flames, causing all but Elsa to gasp in surprise and take a step back. "I really don't mind using my own squad name..."

"You're Dragon?! THE Dragon?! Oh my God; dude we are all Huge fans!" The young man cried as a huge bright smile appeared on his face, realizing he was in the presence of his apparent idol. "They say you and Roc took down a Russian fleet of aircraft carriers all on your own!"

"Good... Then you'll realize just how important this particular Op is to me..." Andrew muttered as he finished preparing his gear, prior to point towards the doors. "Alright; let's go."

.

"So how long have you and Anna been seeing each other Kristoff?" Krista asked as she calmly rubbed Hope's head as the small child happily played with Olaf, who was rearranging his body in almost unimaginable ways, causing Hope to giggle in excitement.

"Um... About 4 months now." Kristoff answered simply as his mind drifted to the girl in question; her red hair, charming smile, undeniable sense of humor...

"Kristoff?... Earth to Kristoff? Who has a sense of humor?" Krista asked, causing the blonde ice harvester's breath to catch in his throat as his eyes widened; he had been saying all of those things out loud!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kristoff, Hope, Krista, and Olaf were all startled by a large bang that emanated from the rooms doorway, where an out of breath Roc and Hannah stood.

"Roc? Hannah? What's going on?! Where's Anna?!" Kristoff inquired as he shot to his feet in a panic, nearly knocking over the expensive china vases he was lounging next to beforehand.

"Kristoff... She-... I-..." Hannah could barely speak, as her lungs still hadn't fully healed from her ex's abusive behavior towards her. Thankfully, because of his training in the Marine Corps, Roc was able to regain his breath at a much faster rate, giving him the opportunity to answer Kristoff, who had gotten into their face out of worry.

"She's been kidnapped; I called Andrew and he said he knew where she's being held! Come on we can't waste time here; we've gotta go!" Roc explained, to which Kristoff's heart sank into his stomach, hearing that his love was in mortal danger.

Without even waiting for his friends to catch their breaths Kristoff told Krista to look after Hope and Olaf before he ran out of the room, with Roc and Hannah following closely behind.

.

As Elsa observed the soldiers preparing to leave the vehicle and breach the building, she couldn't help but to feel an overwhelming sense of hope and comfort, knowing that all of these men were here specifically to rescue Anna. Even though she barely knew them, Elsa already owed these men so much.

Andrew was acting much more different as well. His eyes glowed a bright red, and his face was no longer the same soft and kind face that Elsa had become accustomed to kissing at night. It was now that of a soldier's; even of a warrior.

Perhaps it wasn't too late to rescue Anna after all...

"Alright guys; listen up. The target is being held in the back of the compound with at least one suspect. It is unknown at this time if anyone in the compound is armed, you see a gun, you shoot to kill; am I understood?" Andrew paused for a moment to give the trainees a chance to nod in acknowledgement before he continued. "I want no cock-ups here boys, show me if what you say about being marksmen is true. I need two medics just in case the objective has been injured. Help me bring this hostage home. _Oorah_!"

Once it was clear Andrew was finished speaking, the entire vehicle erupted in one loud cry, "_Oorah_!", nearly scaring the life out of Elsa as she subconsciously gripped the Glock, provided to her by the base, tightly in one hand as she fiddled with the detached magazine in the other.

"Elsa..." Andrew's voice broke the young queen out of her trance, prompting her to gaze up at her fiancée, whose loving eyes had returned once more. "Listen... I want you to stay in the van..."

"What?! Why?!" Elsa cried as her eyes widened and filled with tears. "I want to help my sister! I can't do that if I'm sitting here like a fool!"

"You're going to Elsa... I don't want you in the crossfire... This isn't a firing range, and it's no game... This is real, and it's hell..." Andrew explained as he softly rubbed Elsa's back as she pouted. "I promise that I'll call you over radio once it's safe... Alright?..."

Elsa sighed, but she agreed none-the-less, knowing that this would be an argument that she would need to concede in if she wanted to have any hope of seeing Anna alive and well once more. "Fine... Just-... Just make sure Anna is going to be alright... _Promise me_?..."

"I promise..." Andrew muttered, before perking up and turning to the marine trainees as he felt the vehicle stop. "Alright men, lock-n-load; you got any questions than you better ask now!"

Silence ensued throughout the van, prompting Andrew to nod in reassurance before he kicked open the vans back doors and quickly ordered the marines out of the vehicle one by one, holding his arm out when Elsa attempted to sneak past.

"_Stay. _She'll be fine Snowangel..." Andrew said before he jumped out of the van to join the other Marines who had already surrounded the compound and dispatched the guards watching the entrance silently and with relative ease.

Once firefights began to break out between the men inside of the compound and the marines outside, Elsa began to contemplate where in the facility Anna was being held. The top floor would be too obvious, and Nigel wouldn't risk keeping his prisoners on the same floor as the entrance of the building, which left only one possible location; the basement.

With speed Elsa wasn't even aware that she possessed, the young queen jumped out of the van as she simultaneously loaded her Glock with a fresh clip, prior to dashing over to what appeared to be a window that led to the basement and jumping into it after freezing it and blowing it open with a bullet.

She was going to save her sister; Elsa was sure of this.

.

Anna was roused from her dreamless sleep by a fist connecting with her face, sending her limp body off of the wooden bed she was resting on. With a weak growl the young princess glared up at her attacker to find Nigel standing smugly above her.

"What do you want_ Ni-jerk_?..." Anna asked, intentionally mispronouncing her kidnappers name in order to irritate the sociopathic young man; not the best of ideas, yet it worked none the less. Unfortunately it did not work exactly as she had planned out.

"Well I've just been thinking... You see King Hans ordered you to be returned to him alive... But he never said anything about not being able to have a little bit of fun with you..." Nigel growled as he leaned next to Anna and lightly traced the tip of the knife against her freckled face as she rolled her eyes. "So I figured I'd give your loins a little workout... After all, I'm sure you're feeling a little 'repressed cooped up in here..."

Suddenly, the red-head felt her heart stop as she felt her pants and underwear slowly descending down her legs, being pulled off by Nigel, who grinned wickedly when her flower came into view. Anna began to scream as she kicked her legs, but only succeeded in helping Nigel remove her pants as opposed to deterring him.

"Get off of me you son of a whore! Don't look at me there!" Anna cried, her calls becoming more frantic as she felt one of Nigel's fingers wriggling its way in between her vulva. "Please! Stop! I'm pregnant; please! I'll do whatever else you want, just don't do that! No!"

However, Nigel just laughed at Anna's panic before lifting her onto the set of wooden planks that served as a bed. Once he set her down, Anna noticed that he had dropped his guard, and so with all her might, she swung her first into Nigel's face, earning a sadistically satisfying crack from the man's jaw as a result of her attack.

This only served to further anger Nigel unfortunately, evident by his increasingly erratic movements as he slammed Anna's head against the wooden cot, causing her vision to spin violently as she attempted to regain her bearings before Nigel was able to take full advantage of her.

But it was too late; for the moment that her vision became clear once again, Anna was pressed against the wooden planks by Nigel's weight, with her arms pinned up above her head, preventing her from moving, or more accurately, from striking Nigel in the face once again.

"Please... Please don't kill my baby... Pl-..." Anna cut herself off and with as much power that she could muster in her weakened form, brought her knee up, slamming Nigel in the crotch, causing him to yell in pain and fall to the ground as he clutched at his groin. Her facade had worked, if only for a few moments.

"You-... You stupid bitch!" Nigel growled, before he pulled the knife from his belt once again, and flipped it around in his hand so that he was holding it in a stabbing position, prior to raising the blade into the air. "Forget Hans's orders! Burn in hell you stupid pathetic whore!"

With that, Nigel brought the knife down, embedding itself into Anna's shoulder, causing her to let out a horrified scream as she felt her blood running down her arm and chest. The knife had been lodged into her right shoulder.

However, before the young man could rip the knife out of Anna's shoulder in order to deliver a killing blow to her head, a single bullet whizzed past Nigel's head and caused a small area of the wall beside him in a shower of stone-laden shrapnel. When the young man turned to find out who had fired upon him, but instead of a US Marine, or a hired mercenary, he instead came face to face with none other than Elsa, holding a Glock which was pointed at his head.

"L-... Let her go Nigel..." Elsa ordered as she aimed the Glock at Nigel's head, all while he stood and dusted himself off as he casually laughed and leaned against the cell wall. "I told you to _Let Her Go_! _Now, by order of the queen_!"

"Or what Elsa; you're going to shoot me? We both know that such an outcome will not be happening... You're afraid... You're afraid to shoot me-..." Nigel was cut off as a loud bang emanated throughout the room, prompting Elsa to snap her gaze behind her, where a marine trainee was standing with a newly fired Scar-L in his hands along with Andrew who dark smirk on his face.

Once Elsa turned back around, she was met with a horrible sight, the bullet that the trainee had fired had pierced Nigel's cheek, which now had a large, bloody, gaping hole in it. Somehow the man was still alive, but it was obvious that he was at deaths door.

"She might be... _But we're not_..." Andrew growled, before stomping past Elsa and slamming his now flaming fist into the cell door lock with enough force to shatter said lock into pieces, all while Nigel attempted to reach over to the knife still embedded in Anna's shoulder. Unfortunately for him, he was just a few seconds too slow, for once Nigel was just a few inches away, he felt his limp body being lifted into the air, coming face to face with the glowing red eyes of Elsa's fiancée. "Any last words before I rip your head off and feed it to_ dogs_?"

"You-... You think you're important don't you?..." Nigel wheezed out, his voice slightly slurred by the high caliber bullet wound in his cheek. "Because you aren't_... Y-... You're a dru-... Drunken rat_..."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that I was supposed to care about your high and mighty opinion on 'rats' such as myself..." Andrew muttered as his hands began to heat up, causing the young man to gasp in pain before continuing.

"You may not care what I think, but El-... Elsa's allies and trading partners will share the same outlook as I... What do you plan to do when you are forced to dress up for a party?... Are you going to dress in combat gear and expect to still have Elsa on your arm?... Everyone will see you as no more than a little fling to satisfy the tingling between her loins, who will shortly be replaced by a prince or king; some-... Someone who deserves her... Elsa is a Queen; you're just a parasite... You have no right to have her on your ar-..." Nigel was cut off as a single gunshot echoed throughout the room, while the young man's head made a sickly cracking noise as the skull was burst in a shower of blood and brain matter onto the floor below. Quick as he could, Andrew reached for his personal Glock, but was surprised to only feel the empty case on his waist, prompting all occupants in the room to snap their attention in the general direction that the gunshot came from.

There sat Anna, who appeared as if she had just been through hell, holding Andrew's smoking Glock in her left hand, as her right was still out of commission. She had stolen Andrew's gun when he and Nigel were conversing; and now, she had ended the latter's life with it. She was shaking uncontrollably, with tears streaming out of her blackened eyes down her cut and swollen cheeks. The young princess was still naked from the waist down, with large purple bruises trailing from her ankles to her still flat stomach. She appeared as if she was a zombie.

"He has more of a right than anyone else ever will... Especially you-... You _Monster_..." Anna croaked out, before spitting copious amounts of thick and sticky blood onto Nigel's corpse, prior collapsing onto the floor in utter exhaustion and slipping into a comfortable state of unconsciousness knowing that she was safe once more.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed as she ran over and enveloped her younger sister's unconscious body in her arms with two marines with medical supplies in hand following her, kneeling next to the weeping queen as they pulled out emergency supplies in order to remove the dagger in Anna's shoulder and to patch it up once the cutting tool was removed.

As the marines began to work, Andrew heard a series of footsteps above them. Thinking that there was possibly another detachment of straggler insurgents still running around the compound, the red-eyed young soldier ordered Elsa to conjure a dress around Anna's bare form, and the marines to guard the two royal sisters while he investigated the noise.

Just as Andrew reached the large wooden doorway, he realized that the footsteps were traveling down the stairs on the other side of the door, and so he hid behind the wall, ready to engage the supposed threat with his bare hands.

Unfortunately for everyone around however, it was merely Roc, who was also ready to fight whoever he was hearing behind the door, which resulted in both war-hardened marines charging the doorway at the same time, each striking the lather in the face with their glove fists as they fell back in pain.

"Ow_! Fuck you_ Dragon! I needed that goddamn nose!" Roc screamed as he held his bleeding nose, rolling around on the ground.

"Roc; you fucking _crazy bastard_!" Andrew retorted, also grasping his face; although his fire barrier had absorbed any significant damage that could have possibly have been caused; all which the rest of the room stared at the two young men in confusion. Were these really the two legendary warriors of the marines?

"Kristoff, Hannah! It's safe to come do-..." Roc cut himself off as Kristoff sped past him and skidded to a kneeling halt in front of Anna's bruised and beaten form, with fresh tears in his eyes as he examined what used to be his bubbly and awkwardly adorable girlfriend, all while Roc grumbled, "Fine; don't say excuse me."

_"Anna!... No... Anna please wake up..."_ Kristoff begged with more desperation than even he was aware he possessed as he lifted his girlfriend's limp form into his arms, making sure to mind the fresh bandage wrapped around her shoulder. "_Anna please_..."

Fortunately for the ice harvester, soon after those words escaped his lips, Anna began to stir in his arms; her swollen eyes opening weakly as her bruised, shaky hand found its way around his neck.

"Hey mister 'fixer-upper'..." Anna whispered as she attempted to smile, eventually giving up and settling for burying her head into Kristoff's muscular chest as her worriedly embraced Anna; completely unconcerned with the rest of the world. To him, the only thing worth a damn at the moment was lying broken in his arms; all because he wasn't there for her when she needed him the most. Anna noticed Kristoff's odd behavior almost at once and glanced up in curiosity. "Wh-... Ouch... What's wrong Kristoff?..."

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that the girl I love is half dead in my arms, all because I didn't want to watch you shop... _Oh Anna_... _I'm so, so sorry_... I feel absolutely horri-..." The young blonde man was cut off when he felt a slender finger touch his lips, causing him to silence himself as he blushed profusely.

"Kristoff... It's okay... I'm alive aren't I?... I mean sure I'm a bit worse for wear but... I'm fine and so is the baby... I was able to protect my stomach... It's alright Kristoff..." Anna explained as she ran her finger across Kristoff's chin, slightly amused that the ice harvester could show such emotion with her when all of these people were around, all watching them.

"I know Anna but... But if I had been there I could have stopped him..." Kristoff muttered as he subconsciously tightened his grip on Anna's frail form. "Isn't there anything I could do to make it up to you?... Anything at all?..."

"Well... There is _one_ thing you could do..." Anna offered as a smirk appeared on her split lips, although to Kristoff, she was still stunningly beautiful in every way; nothing and no one could change how he felt about her.

"What is it?... Anything at all..." Kristoff said as he leaned in to make sure that he would be able to hear Anna's request and complete it as soon as he possibly could. "Tell me Anna..."

"Kiss me... That's all I want..." The red-head princess whispered as she cuddled into Kristoff even more than before, taking in his scent; which still somehow smelled of reindeer, despite not seeing Sven for a few days.

_"Of course..."_ Kristoff muttered, prior to locking lips with his injured girlfriend as gently as he possibly could, while she smiled against his lips and began to kiss back with just as much vigor all while Andrew, Elsa, Hannah, Roc, and the Marines watched with smiles on their faces.

They were all together once again.

.

**Hello again! So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Just a little side note; I'm making a prequel to DotDF, so if you want to read more about Andrew and his friends then check my profile for more adventures from Elsa, Andrew, and many more! Until next time my minions!**


	16. Chapter 16: Idiots Guide To Royalty

**Tides of Time Chapter 16: Idiots Guide To Royalty**

**.**

**G'day mate! So I really don't have much to say today, since there isn't anything really important To say… So yeah… On with the chapter!**

**.**

"So how are we going to fit 6 people in your apartment sweetheart; Kristoff and Anna are already sleeping on the couch, and I _don't_ want to have Olaf and Hope sleeping on the floor..." Elsa muttered as she and Andrew quietly sat over a cup of coffee in Andrew's kitchen.

After the events that had taken place in Agrabah, Andrew decided that it would be best if the group return to Neon City to rest, and in Anna's case recuperate, and so that anyone that needed to deal with anything before they left for their next destination could do so with an ample amount of time to spare. They had just arrived home that day, and needless to say, sleeping arrangements were becoming increasingly complex.

It was a pain that the group was forced to leave Agrabah before they were able to find the page from the 'Book of Time', but after mentioning that they would need to leave without it, Aladdin, Jasmine, and Krista all volunteered their time to finding it where it may be hiding in Agrabah and the deserts beyond.

Anna's recovery had been going rather smoothly all things considered. The young princess was able to freely move her arm without much pain the day after she was stabbed, which meant that the group could fly back to America the same day. Somehow, despite the hell that she had gone through, Anna's bubbly personality returned almost the moment that they exited the compound, although Andrew could easily see that the events had left a scar on her fragile mind.

Killing someone was never an easy task, Andrew knew this first-hand, but to be raised the way Anna was, to always respect and cherish life, it was almost unimaginably hard. Hopefully it wouldn't dampen her view on the world at any rate; Andrew had to admit that even he did not wish to see Anna as a joyless shell of her former self.

Something else was bothering Andrew however. It was what Nigel had said just before Anna shot him; what if Elsa's trade partners, allies, and god-forbid even the citizens of Arendelle, did not approve of he and the young queen's romance? While Andrew knew, or at least hoped, that Elsa would choose him over her trade partner's preferences, he didn't want to ruin Elsa's chances to improve her kingdoms wealth and overall prosperity.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do..." Andrew responded as he broke himself out of the melancholic trance he'd been in, prompting Elsa to tilt her head slightly in confusion, causing Andrew to quickly formulate an addition to his slip of the tongue. "I mean-... I have no idea what I'm going to do about sleeping arrangements... I guess I'll need to go and buy a bed for Hope later today..."

"Oh..." Elsa trailed off as she gazed into Andrew's eyes which appeared as if they were swimming in a sea of sadness. "Um, Andrew?... Are you alright; what's bothering you?..."

"How can you tell?" Andrew asked with a soft chuckle, prior to sighing loudly as he traced the edge of his coffee cup before he gained the courage to ask the young snow monarch just what was on his mind. "Hey Elsa... Can I ask you a hypothetical question about something?"

"Absolutely; go ahead sweetheart." Elsa responded, reaching over to place her small pale hand on Andrew's gloved ones.

"Alright... Well... Let's say that when we find all of the pages of the 'Book of Time' and we go back to your time... Let's say your allies don't approve of our relationship; what would you do? Just curious!" Andrew explained, doing his very best to crack a smile, although Elsa could easily sense the heartache that Andrew was experiencing.

"I would tell them that they would need to deal with it... You're going to be my husband, and nothing that anyone says, my trade partners included, is going to change that..." Elsa cooed, before realizing exactly what Andrew what speaking of. "This is about what Nigel said to you... Isn't it?..."

"I-... Yeah, it is..." The young soldier admitted, but was surprised by Elsa's reaction as she jumped out of her chair and walked over to Andrew, before planting herself on Andrew's lap as a blush creeped onto his face. "E-... Elsa, what're you doing?..."

"Listen to me Consara... I don't want anyone else, because you're All I Ever Wanted... Anyone who wants to argue that fact can just throw themselves off of a cliff, because they will no longer be welcome in my kingdom-... Let me rephrase that..." Elsa trailed off as she pressed her forehead against Andrew's, her nose brushing lightly against his, and her lips dancing across his as her cool breath danced across his skin. "They will no longer be welcome in _Our_ kingdom..."

"I'm not a king Elsa... I'm a _soldier_, and a _drunk_..." Andrew muttered as he turned his head away from Elsa as her eyes widened in surprise. What on earth had Nigel gotten into Andrew's head? Suddenly, Andrew gently pushed Elsa onto her feet before he slinked off towards his bedroom, sighing sadly; causing Elsa to pout as she crossed her arms over her chest.

That was when she spotted a pillow laying on the couch; how convenient. With grace that only Elsa could possibly possess, the young queen reached down and in one seamless motion, struck Andrew on the back of the head with the pillow causing him to stumble forwards as he cried out in surprise.

"Hey_! What the hell was that for?!_" He growled as he spun around on his heel, only to meet another blow to the face from the pillow, courtesy of Elsa.

"If you are indeed just a soldier, then you must listen to your queen..." Elsa purred as she sauntered up to Andrew with an evil smirk on her face, prior to cupping his chin with her hand as if his chin was a valuable gemstone. "Now I expect you to bow to my grace and power my little fire soldier..."

To this Andrew appeared as if he was truly considering such a course of action for a moment; however a few seconds later Andrew dropped to his knees and then swooped Elsa up onto his shoulder as she squeaked in surprise. "You are paying for that one Elsa!"

"Oh am I?" Elsa asked as she attempted to make herself comfortable on Andrew's shoulder, which was ultimately futile for as soon as she was able to find a comfortable position Andrew threw her gently onto his bed and closed the door with his foot. "How do you plan to make me pay for my _oh-so-heinous_ crime my beloved sweetheart?"

"Eh... I'll figure it out on the fly..." Andrew chuckled as he locked his bedroom door, prior to turning to Elsa, who was beginning to undress, to the point of even pulling her hair out of its ponytail, letting her platinum blonde hair fall onto her shoulders and back.

"Well then stop messing around and make me _pay_..." Elsa purred as Andrew climbed onto the bed, pinning her to the sheets as he leaned down to kiss her, before pulling back and lifting Elsa's shirt above her shoulders, exposing her pale breasts.

"Gladly _my queen_..."

.

"So how do you like America little guy?" Hannah asked with a smile as Hope, who was sitting on her lap, guzzled down a large glass of orange juice, prior to glancing back at Hannah with a large smile adorning his features.

"It's so big and_ pretty_! Do you guys really get to live here all the time?" Hope responded as he took in his surroundings. He, Olaf, Hannah, and Roc had all decided that rather than spending the day just sitting around like sloths, they would take a look around the city.

They were currently in a small bookstore's café, which was perfectly suited to the small groups needs at the moment, since none of them required something so large as a full-fledged meal, but rather some drinks and possibly a cookie or two; the latter of which Olaf, and in particular Hope, was not opposed to in the slightest. He hadn't had a cookie since leaving the forests of England, and was quite eager to try the delicacies that other countries and cultures offered on a daily basis, while still keeping within the same realm of familiarity.

"Yup. It's a little overwhelming at first, but it's a really nice place to live once you get used to the constant moving and the loud noises..." Hannah explained, decreasing in her confidence with every word she uttered as she realized that she was probably doing everything except what she had intended; which was to acclimate Hope to the bustling life of the city before they left on their next destination, which would no doubt be halfway around the world again. "...You know what... Forget I said anything..."

"Hey Hannah, you got any idea where Blondie and the skewered red-head went?" Roc asked, being sure to highlight his insulting names for Kristoff and Anna in his body language as he spoke, so that Hannah would catch his meaning, yet Hope and Olaf would not if they were lucky.

"I think they said they wanted to spend the day alone with just each other for company. Probably still shaken by what happened to Anna..." Hannah muttered as she reached down to lift her cup of tea up to her mouth, prior to tipping a decent amount of the bitter drink down past her lips, prompting her to sigh in content pleasure, before glancing back up at Roc once again. "I know that you know how they feel... After all, you wouldn't even leave my bedside when my ex put me in the hospital..."

Roc blushed upon hearing this. What Hannah said was true; he barely even let the nurses near her when she was recovering from her wounds. He must have spent no more than an hour or two out of the hospital room each day, which was only for necessities such as bathing and acquiring food for the two of them.

Unfortunately for the marine; Olaf took this exact moment to speak up. "Hey Roc guy; why are you blushing?"

"Alright, you got me... Do you think she'll get over the whole_-... Shooting_ thing?..." Roc muttered, prior to taking a drink from his cappuccino, which had cost nearly as much as Hope and Hannah's drink combined.

Suddenly Roc's head snapped to attention as he spotted a middle aged african-american man walking down the street with a short and thin Caucasian woman on his arm as he laughed smugly, presumably amused at the woman's supposed joke. He knew this man, there was no doubt about it.

The features were the same, the movements the same, even his laugh sounded the same as the man who disappeared from his life over 18 years ago. The man who left him and his family for dead on the streets of old New York to go off with some slut of a woman.

"Mark?... What's wrong?..." Hannah asked; noticing the perplexing look on her boyfriend's face as he rose to his feet and clenched his fists, the veins on his forehead bulging as his eyes locked with the man's own brown eyes.

"I knew I recognized you..." Roc muttered, before he threw his chair to the side, causing it to land on the street, before he charged towards the man as he roared in rage._ "I knew I recognized you, YOU BASTARD!"_

_"MARK NO!"_

.

Both Elsa and Andrew collapsed on the bed, both completely out of breath, yet were still able to laugh as they rolled around on top of the sheets, attempting to gain the upper hand in the impromptu wrestling match that they decided to have after copulating. Needless to say, without use of her legs, Elsa was losing at first, but quickly gained the upper hand when she began to use her nails.

"_Ow, ow, ow! You win Elsa, you win_!" Andrew hissed as Elsa's nails dug into his lower back, drawing small droplets of blood which dripped down his back, all which Elsa giggled mischievously as she smiled smugly at her victory over the young soldier, who was silently praying that Elsa didn't sneeze and stab him with her nails any deeper than she already had.

"So..." Elsa began as she withdrew her attack and fell onto the bed in a fit of gasps, attempting to regain her breath before she began to speak again. "I-... Phew... I was thinking... Can we go somewhere special today?"

"Yeah sure... What do you want to do Snowangel?" Andrew asked as he began to play with Elsa's platinum locks while she smiled warmly, giggling when he began to scratch her scalp softly.

"I want to visit my mother..." The young queen replied as she turned to face Andrew, her eyes sparkling in love. "_Please?_"

"You want to visit your mom?" Andrew asked in curiosity as he sat up, exposing his muscular chest and dragon tattoo on his back. "Are you sure about that? We can go and call her through FaceTime instead if you want?"

"No... I want to see her in person..." Elsa replied as she slowly traced her fingers around the various scars adorning her lover's chest, as if his body were a map that led to an ancient treasure, fit for the gods themselves. "Please?... I haven't seen my mommy in person for over three years... I really want to see her..."

With that, Elsa's bottom lip began to visibly quiver in sadness as her eyes watered in pools of liquid regret, melting Andrew's resolve in a matter of moments as he began to chuckle softly.

"_Alright_! Alright; just stop looking at me like that before my heart falls out!" Andrew exclaimed as he captured Elsa's thin frame in his arms, prior to pressing her soft chest against his own muscular one, prompting the young queen to blush as she felt her nipples dragging against Andrew's scars, causing her to shiver in ecstasy. Andrew had evidently noticed Elsa's odd behaviour, to which he laughed as he began to gently trace small circles on his fiancée's back.

"So when can we get going?" Elsa asked in curiosity as she finally pulled herself from the bed's warm embrace and began to search for her clothing among the room filled with what appeared to be every causality from a war that was fluff entirely by shirts and pants all while doing her best to cover herself, should another unfortunate accident such as the one that occurred in Agrabah happen again. "Ugh... Andrew you really need to clean once in a while... Can you give me some help looking for my underwear sweetheart?..."

"Nah... I'm cool here; but if you could bend over more that would be _swell_." Andrew replied sarcastically, to which Elsa couldn't help but to wink and shake her posterior in her fiancée's direction, causing Andrew to laugh as Elsa took his suggestion quite literally.

"You'll be an interesting king sweetheart." Elsa giggled, finally locating her clothes which had been thrown carelessly into a corner of the room, prior to pulling her panties up to her waist and threw her shirt over her head, before shuffling back over to the bed to finish dressing herself.

Unbeknownst to Andrew however, Elsa had formed a plan in her head as she had sex with him. If he wanted to be and act like a king; then she would have to call upon her mother's harshest lessons as a child. How to be queen; or in Andrew's case, King.

.

"So what do you wanna do?" Kristoff asked as he glanced over at Anna who smiled in return as they strolled down on the paved streets of Neon City, glancing around every so often in fascination as they wandered around the metropolis.

"I don't know... Whatever you want I guess..." Anna replied, hooking her arms around Kristoff's bicep as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, prior to realizing something, causing her to gasp in excitement as she turned to Kristoff with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Wait! Do you realize that this is basically our first date without guards near us?!"

"Yeah..." Kristoff drifted off as he began to chuckle. "You're right... It's nice that we're not being watched like we're criminals or something... Although from your bandage there, I think people think I abuse you-..."

Kristoff's waffling was cut off as the back of Anna's hand was lightly hit against his chest, causing him to gasp in surprise as Anna grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall with a rather irritated look on her face.

"Kristoff Bjorgman if anyone _EVER_ accuses you of abusing me, then I'll beat them half to _death_! You are amazing to me, and you need to stop feeling guilty about what happened to me in Agrabah! It wasn't your fault..." Anna explained, before she clamped herself against Kristoff's chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Please stop blaming yourself... I'm still alive, and I still love you... I always will..."

"I know... _I love you, too..."_ Kristoff whispered as he pressed Anna's tiny form against his own muscular one. "Now why don't we go and find out what we can do today, since we have the day to ourselv-..."

Kristoff was cut off as he and Anna jumped in surprise when they heard a blood curling scream pierce the air, prompting both young adults to whip their heads around to find Roc pummeling a middle aged man, all while Hannah, Hope, Olaf, and another woman, who appeared to be just a few years older than Hannah attempted to pull him off of the man.

Without even waiting for an explanation, Kristoff ran over to assist Hannah and the other woman in hauling Roc off of the man, who now appeared as if had been ripped apart by an enraged bear. Once that was done, Kristoff pinned Roc against the ground the best he could, but was quickly thrown off as the marine displayed his superior strength, which he acquired through training, causing the ice harvester to land head first in the dirt.

"Get off of me you bastards! This fucker deserves to die!" Roc screamed as Hannah tackled her boyfriend back down to the ground, knowing that he would not throw her off like he had to Kristoff. "Get off Hannah; let me kill him!"

"No! Stop Mark; who is this man?! He hasn't done anything to you!" Hannah cried as she clamped her arms around Roc's neck, all while he thrashed and struggled in an attempt to pull himself to his feet, while simultaneously not injuring his love by any means necessary. He wanted to beat the man in front of him, but never the young woman clinging to his chest.

"Yes he has! He abandoned me and my family! _That's my god-damn father_!"

.

The arrival to Nathan's farm was emotional to say the least. When Elsa and Andrew pulled into the driveway, the young snow queen neglected to even wait for Andrew to deactivate the car before she was already up and running towards the door, a massive smile adorning her face as she skipped towards the door.

However, before Elsa even had a chance to open the door, the door flew open to reveal Nathan's children, Adam and Lori, smiling widely at Elsa, before they jumped into a bear hug that nearly sent Elsa to the ground with the force of the embrace.

"Daddy! Uncle Maurice! Aunt Elsa and Uncle Andrew are here!" Adam shouted into the house, prompting Nathan and Maurice to appear a few moments later, the former in a wheelchair, since he still couldn't walk effectively, thanks to having his limbs blown off.

"Andrew! Get in here before I gotta grow new legs just to _kick your ass in_!" Nathan laughed as Adam and Lori led Elsa inside of the house, or more accurately, dragged her inside of the house in a fit of giggles as Elsa did her best to keep her balance as she bent over to grasp both of their hands and run with them at the same exact time, which was far from easy even if she hadn't been wearing a snow dress; since she discovered that her t-shirt had a mysterious stain that became hard after a few moments, and once she realized what the stain was caused by, the young queen decided to conjure a dress instead.

"Hey Nat... How's things?" Andrew inquired as he strolled into the house and shut the door behind him gently with his foot, prior to turning to Maurice and pointing at Elsa. "She wants to see her mother; she awake?"

"Why yes! We were just about to have dinner as a family as a matter of fact! Why don't you and Elsa stay for a few hours and eat with us?" Nathan offered as Maurice pushed the ex-soldier's wheelchair towards the TV room, where two large steaming pizza boxes were waiting next to Adam and Lori, who had since released Elsa and were now jumping up and down in excitement.

"We would love to... But first, you wouldn't happen to have any soup would you?" Elsa inquired, strolling over to her fiancée, before wrapping her arms around his neck and purring out softly, "He wishes to learn how to behave like a king."

"No... Oh no..." Maurice sighed as he sat on the couch. "Your mother will tear Andrew apart... Are you sure you want to put him through that Elsa?"

"Oh yes... I'm sure. He doubts that he will be able to be a respectable and kind king, so I'm going to have mommy teach him the way I learned how to be queen." Elsa explained, before she froze as she heard someone traveling down the stairs, quickly whipping her head around to come face to face with her smiling mother, who dropped the book she was clutching in her arms when she saw her daughter standing in the living room with tears in her eyes and a quivering smile on her face as the snow queen did her best to conceal her emotions for even a few moments. "Mommy!..."

But she was very much out of practice with that particular emotion repressing skill, and soon tears were running down her face as she flung her arms around her mother and squeezed so tight that the other occupants of the room were beginning to grow concerned that Elsa was choking Jennifer.

"He-... Hello darling... You're suffocating me-..." Jennifer gasped, prompting Elsa to jerk back as she examined her mother's neck as shoulders, concerned that she could have possibly injured the middle-aged woman with her rather intense embrace.

"_Mommy! Mommy look_!" Elsa chirped as she proudly displayed the ruby and sapphire ring that rested on her left ring finger, causing Jennifer to gasp happily as she gazed at the unique ring with admiration, all while Elsa's smile grew to nearly cover her face as she proudly stated as if she were a child that just won at the school science fair for the first time, "Isn't it amazing?! I'm engaged!"

"Oh my-... _Congratulations!_ I can't believe it... My little girl is getting _married!_ Oh we were so worried that you would never find someone who was truly right for you!" Jennifer exclaimed, taking her daughter smooth and cool hand in both of her own slightly wrinkled hands.

"Mommy; can you teach Andrew how to behave properly as a member of the royal family? He wants to learn and I figured there was no better teacher than you!" Elsa explained, glancing over towards Andrew as she said her name.

"Oh I would be glad to my little angel!" Jennifer replied, causing Andrew to flinch as he realized that both he and Elsa's mother had similar pet names for the young platinum blonde haired woman. Suddenly, the former queen's gaze shifted to Andrew as her eyes grew seemingly darker. "Now my boy, you want to learn to be a king?... _Well?_"

"Um-... Yes? No? I think?... What's the _right_ answer?..." Andrew shrunk back, contemplating whether or not he should take cover behind Nathan's wheelchair for safety, safety that might have saved him from the torment that was soon to come as Jennifer and Elsa grabbed his arms and began to drag him up the stairs, to where the fancy dining room lay in wait, almost as if it were specifically designed and built to host the torture session that the young red-eyed soldier was about to undergo over the next few hours as he was taught proper social etiquette. "Oh God... I have a feeling I'm going to regret this..."

.

"The first lesson that you will learn is how to eat _properly_." Jessica explained as everyone sat down in front of their soup bowls, which were filled with a smooth and creamy chicken noodle broth, with several large chunks of chicken and eggs noodles floating around the top.

"It's all good Mrs Hjroth, I think I know how to eat soup..." Andrew muttered confidently, prior to sitting down in his chair and reaching for his spoon, which was quickly snatched away from Elsa and used to smack the young soldier's wrist, causing him to jerk back in pain. "Ow! What was that for?! That's the second time today Elsa!"

"A king should not ever place his elbows on the table, so Elsa will not be returning your spoon until you _remove _your elbows..." Jennifer instructed in an authoritative tone as she seamlessly brought a spoon full of soup to her mouth and tipped the metal utensil to the side, letting the salty liquid slide past her lips, prior to glancing back up to Andrew. "Now remove your elbows from the table."

"Uh yeah... Couldn't I just pick up the bowl and drink it like a cup of water?" Andrew asked, before gently picking up the bowl to show Jennifer what he mean, inadvertently breaking another rule of the dinner table, which resulted in a simultaneous slap to the back of the head from both Elsa and Jennifer, causing his forehead to fly into the chicken soup with a splash while Maurice silently prayed for his soon-to-be son in law's life to be saved from the wrath of his wife and daughter, who both seemed to be enjoying abusing the young soldier to an almost sadistic degree.

_"Damn!..."_ Andrew muttered as he attempted to remove his face from the soup, but another bat from either Jennifer or Elsa, he wasn't too sure which, sent him right back down into the liquid, all while Maurice laughed at the other end of the table as Andrew fell out of his chair and used his sweatshirt as a towel to remove the hot soup from his blood red eyes. "_Would you two stop that_?! I wanted to eat my dinner not wear it!"

"Next lesson..." Jennifer began as she daintily wiped her face with her napkin; Elsa doing the same, while Maurice quietly finished his bowl of soup. "No cursing, vulgar speech, or sexual references... It's not fit for the tongue of a royal..."

"I'm not a royal though..." Andrew grumbled as he attempted to pull himself up to hit feet; however his actions were soon foiled, for as soon as he was about to stand, Elsa's foot found its way to his ankle at a tremendous speed, causing him to yelp in pain and fall to the ground once again. "Ow! Isn't anyone going to stop her from hitting me?! I didn't even deserve that one!"

"I hope you don't expect us to stop her. She is going to be your wife after all; she's merely displaying her undying affection for you. When two people are meant for each other, no time is too long, no distance is too far, no one can ever tear them apart." Jennifer laughed, before helping Andrew to his feet, at which point he stood the chair back on its legs and sat back down, pulling himself towards the table; simultaneously making sure that he was at least an arms distance away from Elsa. "Now Andrew... Next lesson... When you are attending or hosting a party, you must represent your nation with pride and confidence, because you and Elsa are the living symbols of your kingdom."

"So I need to represent my nation, being America, accurately?" Andrew asked, earning a nod from Jennifer before he continued. "So basically I need to eat all of the buffet food in front of starving nations, shoot munitions into the air so much that birds won't even fly above the castle, and drink horribly toxic amounts of alcohol-... Actually I've got that part down pretty well already."

"Feeling quite sarcastic today, aren't we Andrew?" Jennifer asked as she flashed a small smile towards the young red-eyed soldier as he picked off stray noodles that were still resting in his hair.

"Yeah well... My sarcasm tends to find its way into the light of day when I get hot soup thrown in my face... Or rather my _Face_ into the scalding hot _Soup_..." He muttered, intentionally glancing at Elsa, who was still giggling uncontrollably, every so often just to show that he was keeping an eye on her, lest she contained another painfully sadistic trick up her sleeves.

"Oh _shush_; I know about your powers, you wouldn't feel the heat if we threw you into a volcano." Jennifer chided as she observed Elsa silently swooning over her fiancée as he slowly realized that he was either going to learn how to behave like royalty, or possibly die trying. "Now... Next lesson, how to dress when you become king..."

"What? What do you mean?" Asked Andrew as he glanced down at his outfit which consisted of a black t-shirt and camouflage pants with desert combat boots. "What's wrong with how I dress?"

"You dress like a modern soldier, not a king. What you wear now may be acceptable in this time at areas such as bars and 3 star restaurants, it will be much too far below the standards of the royal court of Arendelle; much less by the king himself." Jennifer explained as she motioned over to Elsa, who casually snatched Andrew's soup bowl away, leaving the young soldier with nothing except for an empty stomach and crushed hopes.

"_Fine..._ How am I supposed to dress?" To this question Jennifer smirked smugly, prior to holding up a small book with a painting of a Victorian era king posing next to his throne. "Oh HELL NO!"

The rest of the night consisted of stolen glances from the engaged couple as the young queen's parents instructed her love in proper social etiquette. While Andrew was extremely resistant to it at first, the clothing in particular, Jennifer eventually was able to figuratively beat him into place; although Andrew suspected she wouldn't have minded to take a few swings just for fun. All in all, despite the torturous methods of teaching that the Hjroth's employed to teach him, Andrew was just happy he was finally going to be part of a family that truly cared for him.

Once the young couple was finally ready to leave, Bandit, Nathan's German Shepard decided to make himself known, and after some particularly cute whines from the animal, Andrew and Nathan agreed to let it stay the night in Andrew's apartment.

Unfortunately for Andrew something he hadn't planned on happened. While he, Elsa, and an extremely happy Bandit drove home, the young red-eyed soldier began to sneeze. Thinking nothing of it he decided to ignore it, assuming it was no more than a small sneeze; oh how wrong he was...

**.**

**Hello again! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you have a great day/night/etc… :p Until next time my minions!**


	17. Chapter 17: Sick Day and Dancing

Tides of Time Chapter 17: Sick Day and Dancing

.

**Hey everybody! So I just thought that I would let you know that I created a one-shot story about how Hannah and Roc got together! If you want to check it out, it's on my profile (its name is My Savior), hope you like it! Without further ado, on with the chapter!**

**.**

"Okay..." Hannah gasped after she and Kristoff were able to calm Roc down to a reasonable degree, which was easier said than done considering the current circumstances. Eventually she pointed to the middle aged man who now possessed a black eye and began to speak once again. "Now Mark... Are you absolutely sure this man is your father? Maybe he just looks like your father or something?"

"No... This fuck is my good for nothing father... I can tell..." Roc growled as he cracked his knuckles together as if to portray to the man lying on the ground across from him that the moment that Hannah turned away, he would send him to hell. "The scar on his face is the same... The voice is the same... And his fucki-..."

"Honey you need to calm down... Please just listen to reason for a moment... What on earth did he do to you?..." Hannah begged, sitting on her knees so that she was at eye level with Roc, before she turned her gaze to Kristoff and Anna, who were holding Olaf and Hope in their arms respectively. "Can you guys take Hope and Olaf back to Andrew's apartment? You two can stay at my place tonight; I have a guest bedroom for you."

"Yeah sure; we'll be back soon." Kristoff nodded, before he and Anna spun around and took off for Andrew's apartment, which they knew was still vacant since he and Elsa had sent a text out to them all saying that they would be at Nathan's house for dinner. "Don't let Roc kill the guy; I'd like a calm week!"

"Fuck that..." Roc muttered, before he whipped his head towards the man that he claimed to be his father. "I swear to God... The second my girlfriend lets me go, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my mother... YOU HEAR ME?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"No; Mark please just calm down!" Hannah cried as she swiveled around so that she had Roc in a straddle hold, knowing that he wouldn't throw her off like he had to Kristoff a few minutes prior.

"Why the hell should I calm down?! That fucker left my family and I to starve! My mother and sister are DEAD because of Him!" He replied, while he secretly considered just pulling out his gun and firing a round or two into the man's head in order to exact revenge for his shattered childhood.

That's when the man decided to finally speak, although his speech was slurred considerably by the blood running out of his mouth. "You-... You aren't my son... Mark Ruthford was a useless fuck... Just like his mother-..."

The man's insult was cut off as Roc wriggled free from Hannah's grasp and with fire in his eyes, reached for his 1911 and centered his aim while the man shrunk back, assuming he was about to be obliterated from the face of the earth. However before Roc pulled the trigger, something in his mind snapped and he lowered his gun slowly as he sighed loudly, stopping Hannah from tackling him down with just an exhalation of his breath.

"You know what... You're absolutely right; I'm not your son..." Roc muttered as he wrapped his arm around Hannah's waist and pulled her against him, causing her to calm down somewhat when she realized that her boyfriend wouldn't harm this man. "My name is Roc now... I don't need you. I lived my entire life without you around; and I'm sure as hell not going to let it drag me down now, after all of the shit that I've accomplished without your help..."

With that, Roc holstered his weapon and turned away from the man on the ground, prior to gently grasping Hannah's hand, which she quickly elevated into a n embrace as they walked away.

"I only have time for people who care about me..."

.

The next day had come relatively quickly. After the events in the city and the farm, the group decided to all head for their respective beds; with Andrew, Elsa, Hope, Olaf, and Bandit in Andrew's apartment, while Anna, Kristoff, Roc, and Hannah all bunked at Hannah's modest apartment, giving everyone ample sleeping space for the most part.

Unfortunately for one person in particular, the new morning was hardly refreshing in any way, shape, or form; Andrew.

"Elsa..." Andrew groaned, not even bothering to roll over to check whether or not his fiancée was next to him. When he received no response he attempted to call his love again, but much louder. "Elsaaaa... Where are you?..."

Upon hearing Andrew's voice, Elsa, who was watching TV in the living room with Bandit lying beside her with his eyes closed, heard her love moaning painfully, and so she got up and strolled over to the bedroom silently opened the bedroom door so as to not wake their furry guest, prior to poking her head along with the upper portion of her thin body into the room for Andrew to see so he knew it was in fact her as opposed to an axe wielding psychopath from the movies. "Hey sweetheart? Why aren't you out of bed yet?"

Wordlessly, Andrew raised his ghostly pale hand into the air to reveal a small device that Elsa learned was a thermometer from Hannah a few days prior, before he tossed it in Elsa's general direction, giving her little more than a grunt as forewarning to catch the device. When the young queen caught the small device, her heart began to swell in both pity and sadness as she glanced at what the small screen informed her of. Andrew's temperature was extremely low, especially considering the fact that the power of heat and fire was flowing through his veins.

"Aww... My poor baby..." Elsa whimpered as she placed the thermometer on the table next to the doorway and shuffled over to the young soldier who was quite obviously in pain, before she sat down on the bed next to him and gently ran her fingers along his forehead. "Are you alright?... Do you want me to get you anything from the store?..."

"No... I don't want you to go by yourself... You still don't know the future well enough... Call Roc and tell-..." Andrew cut himself off as he began to cough violently. After a few moments and some large intakes of air he was able to speak again. "Tell him to bring me some fucking acetaminophen..."

"Some what?... Ass-a-tem-..." Elsa was cut off by Andrew's soft growling, prompting her to silence herself so that Andrew could reiterate what he'd told her.

"Paracetamol... Tell him that's what I want... It's the same thing..." He muttered before falling back down to the bed, simultaneously throwing his pillow over his head to fend off the rays of sunlight piercing through the window shades, along with Bandit who had since decided to waltz into the room and attempt to awaken the young solider with his huge sloppy tongue.

"Parace-... Can you say that again sweetheart?..." Elsa asked sweetly, doing her best to seem as if she knew what on earth Andrew was going on about; although half of her was beginning to suspect that he was becoming delusional from his illness. This caused no small amount of ire from the fire-wielder however; he loved Elsa, but her lack of knowledge of the future was somewhat wearing at times. Sure she was extremely intelligent; but she was never taught about the future, after all she was from hundreds of years ago, so he could really blame her. It didn't mean he wasn't about to get quite annoyed however.

"For God's sake Elsa! Tylenol; do you know what that is?!" Andrew hissed as he attempted to sit up. However all that he succeeded in doing was slamming his head against one of the bedposts, causing him to fall on the floor as he let out a long and detailed string of random curses, while Elsa gasped and ran over to assist her now injured fiancée. "Fuck my life..."

"What happened sweetheart?... You were fine yesterday..." The young queen inquired in melancholic curiosity, her fingers running through her lover's hair gently in a small attempt to partially quell the pain that was no doubt manifesting itself inside of his head after slamming it against a bedpost at such speeds.

"I don't know..." Andrew muttered before glancing up at Elsa with regret. "Look, I'm sorry if I sound a little annoyed just now... My everything just hurts like hell right now... You didn't do anything wrong..."

"Hey don't worry about it, I understand how you must be feeling right now, and it's no fun at all. Now come on; let's get you back into bed before Bandit steals your space." Elsa giggled, helping Andrew to his feet so that he could fall back into bed one again, but not before he whistled softly; calling the aforementioned German shepherd onto the bed, which resulted in a barrage of kisses to the young soldiers face from the happy dog as he wagged his tail in Elsa's face lightly, nearly causing her to sneeze; but thankfully the platinum blonde was able to retain her need to sneeze and recovered quite gracefully.

After a few more seconds of sloppy licks, Bandit was satisfied and plopped down next to Andrew and closed his eyes, leaving the other side of the bed for Elsa, a spot which she gladly took; wriggling her way into Andrew's arms and leaning against him gently, so that he wouldn't fall back onto the bed.

"Elsa?..." Andrew asked softly, prompting the young queen in question to tilt her head with a small smile on her face, indicating her soul mate to continue with a small hand gesture. "Where's the remote? I want to watch TV as opposed to lying here all day looking like a corpse."

"You want me to just get the remote I assume?" Asked Elsa, her smile becoming slightly warmer as a laugh began to build inside of her lungs.

"Well that-..." Andrew paused to cough once again, while a blush appeared on his cheeks as he glanced down to the floor, "Uhm-... I wouldn't mind if you maybe wanted to lie next to me..."

Elsa couldn't help but to giggle at her future husband's ridiculous request. Here she was, ready to journey across the city to find whatever Andrew would possibly require or desire. However, all he wanted was the TV to be on and for her to be in his arms. It was a comforting feeling really; the feeling of the knowledge that someone wanted to hold you in their arms.

"Absolutely; just let me get the TV on, and then I'm all yours until Roc bursts in here like a psycho for some reason." Elsa said as she got up to turn the TV on; clearly referencing what had happened with the black marine and his supposed father last night.

"Yeah... I really didn't want to get a call like that after a day of being beaten by you and your mother because you two think it's funny that I want to be a good king for you." Andrew explained as Elsa turned on the TV, before she switched the channel over to a channel with a random professional figure skating competition occurring; something that Elsa loved to watch with Andrew, secretly fantasizing that they would be able to do that in Arendelle Castle's courtyard someday soon.

"Well you said you wanted to be king sweetheart..." Elsa laughed, prior to glancing up and putting on a fake pout as her eyes sparkled softly; something Andrew wasn't able to resist at all. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Just lay here with me... That's all I need right now..." The young soldier said, before yawning loudly and letting his head hit the pillows below him, while Elsa rested her head on his chest with her arms around his midriff. "I love you..."

"I love you too... Now get some sleep, you'll need the energy if we're going to be finding the rest of those pages any time soon." Elsa whispered, running her hand along the young man's arm gently, coaxing him into a deep slumber while the TV droned on in the background about various pieces of unimportant news.

.

That night the entire group decided to invade Andrew's apartment, much to his ire, and so the young soldier decided to send Elsa out to face the horde of guests and family that had arrived to eat them out of house and home. Currently the group was watching a random Disney movie named 'Cinderella', much to Roc's dismay, since he had been quite eager to watch something that would freak Hannah out to the point that she would jump into his arms in fear or surprise, but unfortunately since they had a child among the band of misfits now, he was forced to select a more family friendly movie.

"So he's been in bed all day?" Roc asked as he took a sip from his beer, which he had taken from Andrew's fridge. "Like hasn't he even dragged himself to go and bother the kids that keep knocking at the door every morning?"

"Nope... He's only got a little cold, but I don't think he wants to get out of bed. I don't blame him; we all basically dropped into his life; this is probably the first full day of rest that he has had since we appeared." Elsa explained, her attention primarily focused on the movie playing on the large TV in front of her and the rest of the group.

"Hey, I was already in his life, stealing his food and drinking his beer. As far as I'm concerned you're all the freeloaders; I earned this food through 5 years of knowing that crazy bastard." Roc pointed out, earning a glare of contempt from Elsa for his rather rude comment towards both her and Andrew.

"Excuse me?! He happens to be extremely sweet and caring when people aren't stealing his food!" The snow queen hissed as she swiped the sandwich that Roc was about to eat from his hand, resulting in the young man accidentally biting down on his bare hand, causing him to yelp loudly in pain.

Once Anna heard her elder sister stating this, she couldn't help but to ask her next question, "Hey Elsa? What's he like when we aren't around anyway? I know that he acts really sarcastic around all of us, and somehow I just can't see that being the reason you fell for him; so what's he like alone?"

At this Elsa blushed softly as a small smile appeared on her face. The young queen decided to take a few extra moments about the words that she could use that could possibly portray the love that Andrew displayed to her on a daily basis, and in the end could find none. What she could think of would have to do.

"Honestly... I can't even begin to describe how sweet and loving he is whenever we're alone... When we're in bed he always gives me the covers, when we're watch TV he gives me the better view, even when he reads a book he lets me lay my head on his chest and read with him..." Elsa explained, all while the females of the group all 'awned' progressively louder with each thing that the young queen listed off while the adult males of the group took in the information with the intent of using for themselves later; after all this was metaphorical gold to them.

"Wow Elsa... That's amazing; I never realized how happy he really makes you..." Anna muttered in amazement with a massive smile adorning her features.

Elsa chuckled softly, while she played with her hair, which hung loosely around her shoulder in its signature braid style. "You have no idea how happy I've been the last few weeks Anna. I love all of you because you're all my family and I'll never abandon you... But Andrew honestly won my heart in such a way I never thought anyone ever would; I have absolutely no regrets when it comes to anything involving him... From the day we met he's made me the happiest girl on this earth and I know and would bet my life that we will have an amazing life together... He'll be an excellent king, and a superb husband."

Roc couldn't help but to chuckle; in a way he was going to enjoy dropping this bombshell on Elsa's lap. Something told him that he was going to hell for all of the trouble he tended to cause.

"One question." Elsa glanced over upon hearing Roc's statement, rotating her wrist in a counter clockwise motion as a signal to continue "I always heard that the queen of a kingdom had to dance with visiting princes and shit; how are you gonna deal with that? Andrew can be pretty possessive..."

"Oh. Honestly I've never liked the thought of dancing with visiting royalty or other dignitaries. They tend to be crude and childish when they don't get their way, so I just avoid any contact with them that doesn't involve trade of goods or some other form of prosperity between Arendelle and their kingdom." As Elsa continued to explain her standing on the issue of dancing with foreign dignitaries, Hope slowly grew bored of the movie playing in front of him, and so decided to wander off to play with Bandit, who gladly accepted the boys company. "The only ones I may be required to dance with are princes unfortunately..."

"I see... So basically you're going to dance with young men that will be undressing you with their eyes so that you can increase your kingdoms prosperity?" Roc asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"I have to... I don't want to; I would rather spit in their face..." Elsa growled, but her voice soon softened as she continued to fidget with her braid for want of something to do with her hands. "If I could, I would just dance with Andrew; but it's the duty of the queen to mingle with guests, as much as I don't like to..."

"Okay... So who is Andrew going to dance with while your dancing with rich princes and strutting about while every guy in the room-..." Roc was cut off as everyone gazed over to Andrew's bedroom door, which had been opened to reveal the young soldier, half asleep, with no shirt covering his chest.

"I'll dance with Bandit, he's an awesome kisser." Andrew muttered as he stumbled past the group, slowly down momentarily to brush his hand against Elsa's cheek, prompting her to blush, before he sped up once again and stopped in front of the fridge. With no small amount of effort, he opened the fridge door and began to fish for something to eat while Bandit bounded over, hoping to receive a treat from his owner's brother.

"Wow..." Hannah whistled as her eyes danced around Andrew's shirtless back, his dragon tattoo flapping it's wings as his shoulder blades shifted around as he searched through the fridge, periodically tossing old scraps of food over his shoulder, which Bandit caught and ate with no small amount of enthusiasm.

Elsa however was not so concerned with Andrew's back muscles, but rather his current emotional state. "Andrew, don't worry we can still dance, it's just a thing that royalty doe-..."

"Don't worry about it... I don't care..." Andrew muttered, however Elsa could easily see the genuine hurt in his eyes, and she honestly couldn't blame him for even a moment. She thought about how she would feel if he revealed that he was required to press up against another female and dance with them because he was a soldier. The mere thought infuriated and sickened her.

Unfortunately, before she was able to speak up with the intent on informing her fiancée that no man other than him would be permitted to touch her in any provocative way, Andrew was already back in his room, the door closing with a soft 'click' as the latch locked behind him while Elsa began to tear up slightly.

"Ooh... You pissed off the lizard, queeny... Looks like he ain't gonna be sticking it in you tonight!" Roc laughed, prompting the rest of the group to all take turns slapping him across the head, while Elsa ran over to the locked door and began to pound on it with the side of her closed fist.

"Andrew?! Sweetheart, let me in!..." She cried as she continued to pound on the door with enough force to shake the door on its hinges, while Roc continued to snicker. Upon hearing the black marines laugh, Elsa whipped around with the glare of Hades in her eyes, which quickly dissipated into one of pure sadness. "Why is he so mad about this?..."

"Wait... You don't know?" A confused Roc questioned, while one of his eye brows tilted upwards in confusion. Once he received no more than a confused glare from the snow queen, he shrugged and said, "Andrew can't dance."

"What are you talking about?" Elsa laughed nervously in disbelief, "That's impossible Roc. We danced at the summer paradise ball just last month!"

"Uh no... You two stood on the dance floor and moved back and forth, even I can do that." Roc pointed out in a smug tone, causing Elsa's glare to become vicious once again. "Look, he doesn't know shit about real dancing. You and Anna probably were taught from birth... News flash; he wasn't..."

Elsa finally understood what Roc meant, and she was far from happy for it.

"Okay... Um... I guess I'll talk to him about it later..." She whimpered, before sitting back down on the couch to finish watching the movie playing on the TV screen.

.

A few hours later, the adults of the group had decided to leave so that Elsa and Andrew would have time alone so that they could have an honest talk with each other, without curious ears to probe in on the conversation.

It had been quite an interesting debate on Elsa's part in order to bargain herself passage into the room. First she was forced to promise to not try any tricks that Roc could have possibly put her up to, since the young soldier still remembered the flash bang trick all too well. Next the snow queen spent 3 minutes trying to get Bandit out of the room, since she wanted to speak to Andrew in complete privacy.

Finally after 10 solid minutes of odd tasks and wrestling matches with the German shepherd, Elsa finally found herself sitting next to her grumpy fiancée as he quietly cleaned one of his airsoft guns, so that his hands wouldn't be empty.

"Listen sweetheart... I heard about your thing with dancing, and me dancing with other men... Can I ask you honestly?... Do you actually know how to dance?" Elsa whispered, her frown turning into a pity ridden smile, prompting Andrew to sigh loudly as he set his airsoft gun on the stand next to the bed, prior to turning back to Elsa, his eyes glowing softly in the dim light.

"Elsa, I don't know anything about dancing... I don't know anything about being a king, I don't know how to dress like one, how to eat like one, or how to dance like one, alright? That's why I'm upset; and you and Jennifer making fun of me and then calling it 'lessons' is funny, but it's not really helping me..." Andrew explained, while Elsa sat silently listening to her love speak.

That's when the idea hit her.

As Andrew continued to ramble on about something random about how he has two left feet, Elsa's mouth curved up into a huge smile as her eyes began to sparkle. Once Andrew noticed his fiancée's odd behavior, he trailed off after a few moments and tilted his head in confusion.

"What are you doing Snowangel?..." Andrew asked as he stared awkwardly at the queen's wide, but obviously quite genuine smile, before shifting around so that Elsa could jump onto his lap; which she did with an almost unsettling amount of enthusiasm. "I mean it Elsa; what the hell are you up to?"

"Oh... Nothing sweetheart... You just sit there looking sad, knowing that I'll be dancing with handsome and rich princes at parties..." Elsa replied with a smug tone in her voice, prior to tilting her head up and running her tongue along his chin along with a decent amount of her snow power, causing small patches of frost to form on Andrew's skin before his own fire powers kicked in, unfreezing his skin easily, while the melted frost dripped onto Elsa's cheek as she purred out, "That could be the eventual case... Or..."

"Or what?..." Andrew was becoming increasingly hesitant; Elsa only had such a smile on her face when she was contemplating something diabolical.

"Or I could teach you how to dance. You taught me how to fire a gun, now let me teach you how to make you the highlight of all of our parties..." Elsa purred, her arms snaking around Andrew's neck as he began to smirk.

"Well if you're going to be teaching me how to dance, then let me teach you how to..." Andrew trailed off for a few moments, prior to suddenly whipping around and pinning Elsa against the bed with her arms above her head. "Wrestle!..."

Instead of providing the young soldier with an outspoken answer however, Elsa merely shrugged before craning her head vertically in order to reach his ear, biting down softly on the ear-lobe, causing Andrew's breathing to become slightly erratic as he did his very best to control his hormones which were practically commanding him to ravage the young woman under him.

"Listen..." Andrew said as he pulled away from Elsa's nibbling fest and sat her up, before sitting next to her and brushing the loose strands of hair away from her face, which sported a soft comforting smile that melted its way into the center of Andrew's very soul. "I know that you have to dance with princes and dukes, and I know it's for your kingdoms-..."

"Our kingdom." Elsa stated simply, cutting Andrew off, before she smiled as a signal to continue what he had been saying.

"Yes, Our kingdom... But I guess what I'm saying is... I don't know I guess I just don't want to sound like one of those dick husbands that are really possessive for no reason, and I don't want to stop you from doing something if it means that you'll be happier-..." Andrew was cut off once again by Elsa's lips making contact with his own, their tongues dancing between their mouths for a few moments before the young queen withdrew from the kiss.

"Sweetheart, do you know what makes me happy?..." Elsa whispered as she climbed onto Andrew's chest, while she ran her hands up and down the length of his arms, prompting Andrew to tilt his head on confusion. "Your happiness is what makes me happy... I don't even want to dance with these guys in the first place; and if it is going to make you feel as if I am being unfaithful, then I have all the more reason to dislike it... Don't worry I'll figure out a way to get out of dancing with them..."

"But I don't want to seem like a possessive boyfriend..." Andrew muttered, causing the young queen to giggle lightheartedly.

"You're not being possessive... I wouldn't like it if you were pressed up against a random woman just as much, if not more, than you feel about me dancing with another man..." Elsa explained, before she buried her face in the young soldier's bare chest, taking in his scent as if it was the finest perfume. "I love you... Let's just be possessive together..."

Andrew chuckled softly, before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead and pulling her hair out of its braid, letting it fall down to her shoulders like a waterfall, before he whispered, "Sounds good to me... I love you, too... Goodnight Snowangel..."

.

"I still can't believe that son of a bitch decided to show his worthless face around here again, after abandoning my family and I like we were street rats..." Roc growled softly, while gently massaging Hannah's bare back, while the brunette haired young woman read over her email from her phone, pausing momentarily to glance back at her boyfriend to offer him a sweet smile.

"You know honey, this may not be as bad as you think it is... I mean this could be your one chance to make amends with him, and in turn, finally have someone you can call 'dad'..." Hannah rationalized, visibly shivering when Roc's hands drifted across her bare breasts for a moment as he reached around to massage the front of her shoulders.

Roc, Hannah, Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff had all gone straight back to Hannah's townhouse after leaving Andrew and Elsa's apartment once dinner was done. Anna and Kristoff had gone to sleep almost immediately, with Olaf following in their footsteps shortly afterwards, leaving only Roc and Hannah awake to speak in private as much as they wanted to; although they did make a mental note to keep their voices down, so as to not disturb or wake up the other young couple and the snowman slumbering peacefully in the next room.

"I know but... I just can't forgive him for all that he did... He abused my mother, beat the shit out of me when I was a baby, and tried to smother my little sister when she was still in the crib..."

"That's horrible..." Hannah whispered as she recalled the nightmare of being beaten day in and day out by her previous boyfriend; an experience she was thankful that she would never have to be put through ever again. "I can understand-... Wait... You have a sister?..."

"No. I HAD a sister; she died a few days before I joined the marines..." Roc muttered as he slowly drifted off presumably into a memory of the deceased girl in question, while Hannah turned to face her boyfriend.

"Oh... I'm sorry I brought it up honey..." Hannah whispered, prior to leaning over to kiss Roc on the cheek, before snuggling into his arms and closing her eyes. "I love you... We can talk about this tomorrow, I can see your still a little shaken by your encounter today..."

Roc couldn't help but to smile, "Thanks babe... I love you too..."

With that, both young adults soon fell asleep in each other's arms, both dreaming peacefully of the next day that lay ahead of them.

.

**So how are you? :3 Anyway, I don't really have much to say today... I'm still updating this story's twitter which is TempestSquad with the little at sign! Until next time my minions!**


End file.
